DIGIMON DAWN en español
by Rangertamer
Summary: los ultimos capitulos. La pared de fuego y los eventos que esto iba a desencadenar.
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON es una marca registrada de TOEI animation. La historia narrada a continuación es un fanfic.

DIGIMON DAWN ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE DIGIMON LEGEND.

Personajes:

1. Carlos Fernández

Edad: 18

Localización: Bogotá, Colombia, Sur America.

Compañero Digimon: Veemon

Perfil: Acabado de graduarse del colegio, Carlos no es muy sociable. Pero su vida cambia cuando una noche encuentra a una misteriosa criatura extrayendo información su computador.

Veemon (Luis)

Perfil: Se haya tratando de sacar datos del computador de un humano. Confundido y sin memoria decide unirse a este humano para descubrir la verdad de si mismo.

2. Clara Smith

Edad: 18

Localizacion: Tenessee, Estados Unidos.

Companero digimon: Gatomon

Perfil: La mejor amiga de Carlos. Siendo su padre, norteamericano le consiguió a ella una matricula con la Universidad de Tenessee, por lo que ella se va de Colombia. Pero su destino volverá a encontrarse con el de Carlos cuando ella encuentra a un misterioso felino colgado del marco de la ventana de su habitación universitaria. Clara a veces reserva sus sentimientos para si y se considera mas madura que otra gente de su misma edad.

Gatomon (Alba)

Perfil: Se encuentra de repente merodeando por la biblioteca de la Universidad de Tenessee tratando de extraer información de uno de los computadores. Huye confundida por lo tejados hasta que queda colgando de uno de los marcos de las ventanas de las habitaciones estudiantiles. Aparentemente en el mundo digital tenia una conexión con los digimon Ángeles.

3. Aurora Rodríguez

Edad: 12

Localizacion: San Juan, Puerto Rico

Companero digimon: Hawkmon

Perfil: Aurora es la única hija de una mucama de hotel en San Juan de Puerto Rico. Su vida cambiara cuando encuentra a una misteriosa criatura en forma de ave en el callejón de una tienda de abarrotes. Aurora es dulce y amigable, poseyendo un instinto maternal muy profundo.

Hawkmon (Lyle)

Perfil: Se encuentra en nuestro mundo confundido tras tocar un nodo de internet en el callejón posterior de un supermercado. Se vuelve gran amigo de Aurora y pretende ser su noble caballero protector.

4. Hector Mayagüez

Edad: 16

Localizacion: San Juan de Puerto Rico

Companero digimon: Gomamon

Perfil: Es el unico hijo de un pescador divorciado. Hector lleva una vida libre de preocupaciones, pero su vida cambiara cuando encuentra a una criatura parecida a una foca justo cuando Carlos y Aurora se aproximan a el.

Gomamon (Hank)

Se encuentra absorbiendo los datos de un computador de una estación marítima de bombeo de petróleo. Luego, se encuentra con Hector al estar nadando sin dirección o propósito hacia la playa.

5. Iori Mishra

Edad: 10

Localizacion: Zona rural, India

Companero digimon: Armadillomon

Perfil: Al ser perseguido por un ladrón se interna en el bosque y se topa con una enorme criatura que le pide encontrar a sus amigos perdidos. A pesar de su edad, Iori es muy listo y esta acostumbrado a que sus padres le dejen haciendo quehaceres solo en casa.

Armadillomon

Perfil: Cuando se entera que sus amigos están en peligro, decide ir al limite del digimundo para encontrarlos pero al cruzar se encuentra perdido en un bosque cerca de un campo de arroz entre China e India.

6. Yuki Matsuda

Edad: 14

Localización: Tokio, Japon

Compañero digimon: Renamon: Después de ser salvada por una misteriosa criatura de un grupo de motociclistas ella trata de convencer a su salvadora que no puede ayudarla en encontrar a sus amigos perdidos.

Renamon:

Perfil: Se une a Armadillomon, Patamon, Tentomon y Gabumon en la búsqueda de sus amigos a pesar de que ella tiene más parentesco con los digimon bestia. Cuando cruza el límite de su mundo se encuentra en la mitad de una autopista en Shibuya. Estando aquí, piensa que la única salida es encontrar a un humano de buen corazón que le ayude.

7. Robert Fulton

Edad: 16

Localización: Pembroke, Canada

Compañero digimon: Tentomon y Biyomon

Perfil: Su vida aburrida de estudiante se torna interesante cuando encuentra unos juguetes muy especiales abandonados cerca de su casa. Robert es muy serio y responsable pero a veces su hermanita menor lo enloquece.

Biyomon:

Perfil: Ella, junto con Veemon, Agumon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, y Gomamon son elegidos para una misión por Cloakmon. Ella se da cuenta que están siendo utilizados para un propósito peligroso pero no avisa a los demás temiendo ser eliminada por los digimon bestias. Ella decide esperar a atravesar el limite del digimundo para advertir a todos del otro lado pero al cruzar se haya dispersa y distante de todos los demás.

Tentomon: Amigo de Biyomon. Al no confiar en Cloakmon, sigue a Biyomon discretamente hasta el límite del digimundo. Pero accidentalmente la sigue hasta el otro lado lanzando una descarga que deja inconscientes a los dos.

8. Tyron Jansen (TJ)

Edad: 19

Localizacion: Atlantic City, Estados Unidos

Companero digimon: Agumon

Perfil: viviendo su vida al limite, TJ tendrá que ayudar a un nuevo amigo que lo salva de ser eliminado por unos gangsters en un callejón. TJ es un huérfano criado por uno de los grandes capos del juego de la ciudad.

Agumon:

Perfil: Desconfía de Cloakmon pero desconfía aun mas de la raza humana, por lo cual decide unirse en la misión de recobrar unos datos perdidos para Cloakmon. Al no querer llamar la atención para infiltrarse en un casino de Atlantic City para recobrar unos datos perdidos recluta a un humano que salva en un callejón para que le ayude a infiltrarse.

8. Pablo Ricaute

Age: 11

Localizacion: Buenos Aires, Argentina

Perfil: Joven aficionado al fútbol que encuentra a una misteriosa criatura vagando por los alrededores del estadio de fútbol en Buenos Aires.

Gabumon:

Perfil: Se une a Armadillomon en la búsqueda de sus amigos pero cuando llega a nuestro mundo se encuentra perdido cerca del estadio de fútbol en Buenos Aires.

9. Laika Svenska

Ead: 14

Location: Moscú, Rusia

Companero digimon: Palmon

Perfil: Regresando de la biblioteca, encuentra una misteriosa criatura en forma de planta cerca la plaza roja de Moscú. Laika es muy discreta y se asusta con facilidad pero cuando sus amigos están en peligro siempre encuentra la forma de ayudarlos.

Palmon:

Perfil: Sigue a Gabumon al limite para encontrar a sus amigas (Biyomon y Gatomon) pero cuando pasa se encuentra perdida en la plaza roja de moscu.

Cloakmon: Digimon Bestia. La mano derecha de Alphamon. Recluta a los digimon de la villa cuando un programa diseñado por Alphamon se fragmenta en la atmósfera del digimundo y se esparce por el mundo real. Su habilidad consiste en cambiar de apariencia externa a su gusto.

Patamon: Miembro del concejo de ángeles asignado para seguir a Gatomon en su misión de encontrar el propósito de Cloakmon y sus secuaces. Cuando cruza el límite del digimundo es detectado por Cloakmon quien no tiene otra alternativa que enviar digimon de su grupo a detenerlo.


	2. El Grito de Un Hermitaño

Okinawa, Japón

En el área rural de Okinawa se hallaba una patrulla de policía inspeccionando el lugar.

Adentro, dos oficiales estaban conversando.

- Entonces Tanaka...¿Por qué fue que nos llamaron? – pregunto el copiloto al conductor.

- Ya te lo dije. Algunas personas vieron algo sospechoso la semana pasada. Vieron a alguien entrar a un chalet de los suburbios con muchos equipos de computo.

- Gran cosa...Debe ser algún ermitaño que no quiere ser molestado...- respondió el otro oficial.

- Tal vez...excepto que todo el mundo lo vio entrar allí , pero nadie lo ha visto salir. Digo...Alguien tiene que sacar la basura alguna vez.

- Tienes razón...Quizás sea un tipo suicida. –dijo el otro oficial tratando de sonar tétrico.

- Esperemos que no sea así. – respondió el oficial Tanaka estacionando la patrulla frente a una desvencijada casucha.

Alrededor de ésta la maleza estaba alta como si nadie hubiera ha venido a cuidar el lugar en semanas. Tanaka no parecía estar impresionado hasta que noto que aparentemente, las ventanas de la casa habían sido cubiertas desde adentro con papel aluminio.

Ambos oficiales caminaron cautelosamente a la puerta del frente y tocaron en repetidas oportunidades.

- Hola...Esta es la policía...¿Esta usted bien señor? – dijo Tanaka tras golpear tres veces seguidas.

Pasaron los minutos sin respuesta. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la moscas zumbando cerca.

- Miyagi. Trae el ariete.- ordeno Tanaka parándose muy quieto frente a la puerta esperanzado en que alguien abriera.

El otro oficial fue hasta la patrulla y del maletero sacó el ariete de hierro.

- ¿No necesitamos una orden para hacer esto?

- Bueno. Nadie responde. Alguien podría estar muriéndose allí adentro.- dijo Tanaka sujetando el ariete por la manijas. – Si me equivoco...- dijo Tanaka derribando la puerta con el ariete. -...pueden descontarlo de mi salario.

Estaba muy oscuro adentro, sin mencionar que un olor pútrido podía sentirse saliendo de cada rincón. Tanaka verificó que efectivamente las ventanas estaban cubiertas con papel aluminio. A la derecha, los oficiales vieron una cocina muy sucia con paquetes de comida chatarra abiertos por todas partes. La puerta del congelador había sido dejada abierta por lo cual había agua apozada por todo el piso.

Miyagi regresó a la patrulla en busca de una linterna, para poder inspeccionar con mas cuidado en procura del dueño.

- Miyagi! – llamó Tanaka desde el interior.

Miyagi regreso con la linterna y cuando paso de la cocina noto algo muy curioso.

El piso estaba todo cubierto de cables y alambres hasta el punto que Tanaka penso que estaba rodeado de serpientes de todos los tamaños.

Con la linterna, los policías pudieron seguir el rastro de los cables que terminaban en un gigantesco gabinete al extremo de la sala del cual parpadeaban luces intermitentes de color de color verde.

A unos pasos del gigantesco gabinete había un escritorio, sobre el cual, había una pantalla plana que tenia la luz indicadora del interruptor parpadeante.

- Oh, por dios! ...- exclamó Tanaka cuando vió que había una persona sentada en la silla frente al escritorio con la cabeza abajo frente a la pantalla del computador.

Lo que era realmente impresionante es que esta persona tenía puesto un casco de realidad virtual del cual salían múltiples cables que podían seguirse hasta el gabinete con la luces parpadeantes. Además, despedía un muy mal olor, como si no se hubiera bañado en días.

Tanaka se acercó para inspeccionar y notó que de ambos brazos del hombre salian dos tubos plásticos que estaban conectados a una máquina cercana en un atril que chirreaba intermitentemente.

- Parece una venoclisis... – murmuró Tanaka tocando los brazos del hombre notando que aun tenía pulso.

- Vaya! Este si que era aficionado a los computadores. – dijo Miyagi.

- Este tipo necesita atención médica. – dijo Tanaka activando su radioteléfono. – Central, este es A4. Necesitamos una ambulancia... Confirmaré la dirección. – dijo saliendo de la casa para verificar la localización.

Miyagi se moría de curiosidad, por lo que se acerco y levanto el rostro del hombre levemente del escritorio. Notó que tenia unos treinta años y tenía barba, sin mencionar que parecia indigente.

Minutos después, la ambulancia llegó al lugar. El papel aluminio fue quitado de las ventanas, pero ni siquiera eso podía disminuir lo macabro de la escena.

Los paramédicos llegaron y quitaron las lineas de las venas de los brazos para colocar una nueva solo en el brazo izquierdo. Se le conecto un monitor y tan pronto se le desconecto del equipo de realidad virtual el monitor del corazón mostró cosas raras en la pantalla.

- Hay que ponerle un choque electrico! Rápido Traigan el equipó! – gritó el paramedico.

Momentos después, el hombre fue colocado en una camilla y el desfibrilador fue traido para pasarle una descarga dos veces. Luego, se le pasó un tubo de plástico por la garganta y se le llevó a la ambulancia inmediatamente.

Mas tarde, cuando todo se había despejado, Tanaka pudo inspeccionar la escena con mas cuidado. No había mucha evidencia por acumular; pequeñas notitas pegajosas con números de teléfonos y otro grupo de números indescifrables.

- Bien. Desconectemos todo. – ordenó Tanaka a todos los policias que habían entrado.

Miyagi iba a desconectar la pantalla del computador, cuando decidió que sería muy interesante echar una mirada a lo que estaba haciendo esta persona, así que encendió el monitor para mi mirar por un instante que estaba haciendo el pobre hombre.

-------------------------------------------------

ALPHA.mon

Crear copia de seguridad? S/N

-----------------------------------------------------

Iba leyendo hasta ese punto cuando la pantalla se oscureció totalmente. Se trataba de Tanaka quien había desconectado la pantalla del enchufe de la pared.

- Miyagi. Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Tanaka mostrando el enchufe a Miyagi.


	3. Misterio Digital

Tokio, Japón 

Henry Wong estaba sentado en la sala de juntas de la compañía de juguetes. Se veía muy cansado, y se frotaba la cara con sus manos tratando de espantar el cansancio.

En ese momento, Daisy entró a la sala de juntas. Nunca lo había visto así, a pesar de haberlo visto antes trasnochado trabajando en proyectos.

- Henry. Te ves terrible. – dijo Daisy viendo a Henry a quien la cabeza le zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

- Lo se... He estado trabajando triple...ya lo ves. – respondió Henry entre bostezos.

- Triple...? – dijo Daisy sentándose al lado de Henry.

- Por supuesto. Primero, debo continuar trabajando aquí. Luego, tengo que ir a casa a revisar en mi computador si las cosas que he hecho aquí no han afectado a ese otro mundo.

- Y la tercera cosa?

- Diseñando la ciudad de Inicio.

- Has estado obsesionado con eso desde que salimos de ese mundo.

- Si. Pero esta terminado.. – dijo Henry mirando hacia el techo.

- Cuando! – respondió Daisy muy sorprendida.

- Ayer. Justo después que me informaste que los programas centinelas estaban listos para las pruebas.

- O sea que. Veemon regresó?

- Si... – respondió Henry con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Debiste haber visto sus rostros. Nunca había visto a alguien tan feliz como Carlos cuando el regresó-

- Ya veo... – dijo Daisy con una sonrisa, cuando de repente su teléfono celular empezó a timbrar.

Daisy sacó el teléfono de su cartera y contestó.

- Hola.?

Henry miró fijamente a Daisy al darse cuanta que se había puesto pálida como un papel escuchando a la persona al otro lado de la linea.

- Si. Pasaré por alla. – dijo colgando el teléfono.

- Que paso? – pregunto Henry.

- Encontraron a Shibumi... – dijo Daisy sintiéndose como si estuviese soñando.

Como por arte de magia, Henry dejó de sentirse cansado. Ahora, esta determinado a saber que había pasado con Shibumi y como era posible que lo hubiesen encontrado en este mundo.

Como si estuviera hipnotizado, siguió a Daisy hasta la puerta y luego hasta el elevador hacia el garaje.

Daisy condujo en silencio hasta el hospital donde le habían dicho que Shibumi había sido internado.

Entraron al hospital y pasaron por muchas dependencia médicas hasta llegar a un sitio que tenia una señal sobre la puerta. (UCI, Unidad de Cuidado Intensivo médico)

- Hola. Que puedo hacer por usted? – preguntó uno de los doctores presentes.

- Buenos dias. Alguien me llamó para decirme que habían encontrado a Shibumi.

- Ustedes son familiares?

- No. Somos viejos amigos. Soy Daisy Anderson. – respondió Daisy.

- Soy el Doctor Okiga.

- Dígame Doctor. ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

- Entre las pertenencias del Señor Shibumi, se encontraron notas con números de teléfono. La policia decidió contactarla a usted porque no encontró a los familiares.

- Y. ¿Cómo sigue el? – pregunto Daisy

- Lo encontraron en una casa abandonada en Okinawa y lo trajeron aquí en condición critica. Aparentemente, se sentó al computador por mucho tiempo sin comer o tomar algo, hasta el punto de perder la conciencia.

- Usaba el computador cuando lo encontraron? – preguntó henry.

- Si. Los paramedicos que lo trajeron me dijeron que estaba conectado y que se había puesto líneas en las venas para pasarse líquidos sin tener que levantarse de donde estaba.

- Va a vivir? – preguntó Henry.

- Haremos todo lo que podamos. Pero la situación se ve critica por el momento.

- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?

- Si, pero solo por unos minutos por favor. – dijo el Doctor despidiéndose y saliendo del lugar.

Ambos entraron a la habitación donde estaba Shibumi. Estaba conectado a una maquina que le ayudaba a respirar y tenia venoclisis por todas partes. Henry no podía comprender como hace dos semanas se veia como un ser invencible, y ahora era solo un despojo de una persona.

Los dos se acercaron, viendo que sus ojos estaban cerrados y que los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran las de las múltiples maquinas alrededor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pensó Henry en voz alta cuando de pronto las maquinas empezaron a pitar.

En la pantalla del monitor del corazón unas letras empezaron a aparecen en diferentes partes.

" I, A, O, P, A, R, K"

Las letras parpadearon unos segundos hasta que la enfermera entró.

- Perdonen. Tengo que revisar los monitores. Pueden regresar luego. – dijo la enfermera a Henry y Daisy quienes no tuvieron otra alternativa que salir de la habitación.

Saliendo del hospital, Henry se veía muy preocupado.

- Sucede algo malo? – pregunto Daisy saliendo del hospital.

- No lo se... debe ser mi imaginación...

- De cualquier manera, sabemos que esta vivo, asi que tendremos que esperas para ver que pasa.

- Sugongo que si...pero por ahora, volvamos al trabajo... – respondió Henry arrastrando los pies hacia el auto de Daisy.


	4. Los Ocho Testigos

Otras dos semanas habían pasado y Daisy estaba muy preocupada por Henry. No se había aparecido a trabajar en los últimos cinco dias y no contestaba el teléfono. Ni siquiera abria la puerta de su casa.

Asegurándose que el estaba bien, Daisy no trató de contactarlo mas y continuo trabajando en su trabajo regular.

Por otra parte, Henry estaba obsesionado con su trabajo como Gennai. Sabiendo que Shibumi aun estaba vivo esta tratando de diseñar maneras para hacer aquel mundo reduciendo la posibilidad de otro conflicto.

Trató de llamar a todos los involucrados en el asunto.

Sala de Chat

----------------------------------------------------------

Gennai¿Como esta Veemon?

Carlos: Esta bien, pero he notado que esta triste.

Gennai: Escuche que los ángeles digimon tuvieron un consejo recomendando a Gatomon no andar con Veemon.

Carlos: Como! Porque!

Gennai: Dijeron que el no pertenecía a su linaje...o algo asi.

Carlos: Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Gennai: Desafortunadamente no. Recuerda que estas criaturas tienen mente propia y pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

Carlos: Pero. Yo pense que usted tenía algún tipo de control sobre ese mundo.

Gennai: El hecho de que yo diseñé la ciudad del inicio no me hace gobernante de ese mundo. A decir verdad, he descubierto que ciertas cosas se salen de mi control. He investigado ciertas cosas y sospecho que este mundo había estado aquí desde antes de que llegáramos.

Carlos¿Cómo es posible?

Gennai: Algunas cosas que he estado leyendo... bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Haz tomado las precauciones?

Carlos: Si. Como lo has indicado. Solo viene a visitarme una vez a la semana.

Gennai. Bien. Recuerda que no he estudiado el impacto de su presencia en nuestro mundo. No debes dejar que lo vean en público. No te metas en problemas.

Carlos. Esta bien. Les he dicho a los demás igualmente.

Gennai: Esta bien. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Hablamos después.

Carlos: Esta bien. Buena suerte.

Se acabó la sesión. (Gennia parece estar desconectado)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry estaba muy cansado pero aun quería seguir trabajando en unos programas que había estado diseñando durante la semana. Tecleo unos comandos y tomo unas notas en su libreta hasta que no pudo mas, y se quedo dormido.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Repicaba sin cesar pero Henry no movía un músculo.

Se estremeció cuando escucho a alguien golpear muy fuerte a la puerta.

- Henry! Abre la puerta! Es importante!

- Daisy?... – murmuro Henry despertándose de su pesado sueño.

Caminó hasta la puerta preguntándose que la habría traído hasta su casa a esa hora. Recobrando sus fuerzas, abrió la puerta.

- Hola... Que haces aquí a esta hora?

- Ven ... algo muy raro acaba de pasar...

- Que?

- La policia me llamó. Algo sucedió en Hikari Gaoka y nos quieren alla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Por qué nosotros?

- No me dijeron. Dijeron que era clasificado. No le di mucha importancia hasta que encendí la televisión y vi en las noticias que algo muy serio había pasado alli.

- Esta bien. Ya voy contigo. – dijo Henry tratando de no caerse del sueño.

Después de subirse al coche, Daisy condujo hasta que se encontraron en frente de una escena muy extraña.

La calle estaba cerrado por patrullas de policía. Había humo en todas partes como si hubiera habido un terrible incendio.

Daisy y Henry descendieron del vehículo y pasaron el bloqueo policial observando alrededor el tumulto de personas confusas en sus pijamas fuera de sus casas y apartamentos. Habían carros volcados por todo el lugar e hidrantes de incendios aplastados. El pavimento estaba agrietado como si se hubiese habido un terremoto.

Un oficial de policía corrió hacia ellos cuando los vio cruzar la barricada.

- Lo siento amigos, pero no pueden estar aquí. – dijo el joven policía sosteniendo una linterna.

- Esta bien! Déjalos pasar. – gritó un oficial quien estaba al lado de una patrulla a lo lejos.

Daisy y Henry se aproximaron a este oficial para hablar con el.

- Señor Wong. Señorita Anderson. Soy el oficial Asahi. Me complace su presencia. – saludo el policía.

- Gracias oficial. Pero, Dígame. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Porque yo le dije que los llamara. – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- Señor Yamaki! – dijo Henry cuando se volteó. – ¿Por qué nos llamaron aquí?

- Algo extraño pasó aquí esta noche y pensé que ustedes podrían explicarlo.

- No se de que esta hablando. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto Henry confuso.

- Caminemos por aquí y les diré.

Se alejaron de la patrulla y dieron la vuelta a la esquina para entrar en la zona de desastre. Era peor de lo que se parecía. Habían ventanas destruidas, autos incendiados, y semáforos derribados junto con postes de luz y señales de transito.

- Pero. ¡Qué Ocurrió aquí! – exclamó Daisy inspeccionando el área destruida.

Yamaki sacó el encendedor del bolsillo de su saco y empezó a juguetear con la tapa.

- Bien, primero les diré que hace una semana me relevaron de mi cargo porque no pude presentar un informe satisfactorio de lo ocurrido. No pude explicar el gasto de recursos en algo que simplemente se desvaneció, así que fui despedido. Decidí vincularme a la policía esperando no saber mas del asunto...

- Entonces¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – interrumpió Henry.

- Asi que este desastre se presenta y cuando vinimos a entrevistar a la gente de la zona, todo el mundo dijo que no había visto nada hasta que interrogué a ocho niños de este barrio. Dijeron que habían visto a dos monstruos peleando.

- ¿Dos monstruos?

- Si. Uno de ellos, un dinosaurio enorme de color naranja, y el otro, un loro gigantesco y ruidoso. ¿Pueden creer eso? – dijo Yamaki con una risita nerviosa.

- Pero... Eso es imposible... – dijo Henry.

- Y eso no es todo. Dos de estos niños dijeron que el dinosaurio apareció en casa de ellos y creció en esa proporción cuando vio al otro monstruo... ¿Les suena familiar?

Daisy halo la manga del saco de Henry para hablar en privado con el.

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? – pregunto Daisy algo molesta.

- No... quiero decir... puede ser...

- ¿Cómo así que "puede ser"?

- Bueno. No te lo había dicho, pero en las últimas dos semanas he estado trabajando en un par de programas...

- ¿Qué tipo de programas?...- pregunto Daisy impacientemente.

- Bueno. Uno de ellos es un algoritmo de camuflaje. Quería que fuesen invisibles a los ojos de los adultos tomando la ventaja de que cuando las personas crecen pierden agudeza visual y...

- ¿Y el otro?

- Cuando noté que Shibumi aun seguía con vida, temí que ya no estuviéramos a salvo, así que quise crear un programa para mejorar las evoluciones.

- ¡Que cosa! – exclamo Daisy quien fue interrumpida por Yamaki.

- Oigan. Si ya acabaron de balbucear, necesito su ayuda para entrevistar a estos niños.

Así, Henry, Daisy y Yamaki caminaron entre los escombros hasta que llegaron a un conjunto de apartamentos cuyos balcones miraban directamente a la calle.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a uno de los apartamentos, en cuya sala, había muchas personas reunidas. En el medio habían cinco niños y tres niñas.

- Oh no! . – exclamó una mujer aproximándose a los tres recién llegados. – No mas entrevistas! No ven que están aterrorizados¿Acaso no tienen corazón?

- Lo siento señora. Pero he traído a estas dos personas para que nos ayuden a interpretar lo que vieron...

- Interpretar! Fue solo una pesadilla que tuvieron. No hay nada que interpretar!

Henry estaba de pie muy quieto viendo a los niños. Le llamó la atención en particular, que la niña mas joven, quien vestía una pijama en forma de osito de peluche, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Esta bien. Se acabo! Hora de irse! – ordenó la mujer a todos.

Los policías dejaron el lugar hasta que solo quedaban Henry, Daisy y Yamaki.

- Ustedes también! Fuera, fuera! – dijo la mujer en tono amenazante.

Se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta para salir cuando la pequeña niña habló.

- Gennai...- dijo ella haciendo que la sangre de Henry se helara en sus venas.

- Que dijiste cariño? – preguntó la mama quien se acerco para llevársela de allí.

- ¿Estará bien Agumon?... – preguntó la niña sin quitar la mirada de Henry.

- Esta bien... suficiente ya... a la cama. – dijo la otra mujer quitando a madre e hija del camino.

Minutos después todo el mundo se había ido a casa y Henry solo pudo bajar al primer piso y conseguir un café negro para tomar. Estaba bebiendo lentamente cuando Daisy se aproximó.

- ¿Que fue todo eso? – pregunto ella. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué menciono a Agumon?

- Te acuerdas que te estaba diciendo que estaba diseñando un programa para mejorar la evolución. Pues bien, Agumon me permitió copiar su base de datos como programa de prueba.

- ¿Que! O sea que¿El causo todo esto? - pregunto Daisy algo confundida.

- No...no. Se supone que era una copia modificada de su base de datos, pero aun asi, es imposible.

- Imposible?

- Si, porque cuando viniste a tocar mi puerta... no había terminado ese programa aun...


	5. Atando cabos sueltos

Al dia siguiente, Henry estaba leyendo unos papeles en la sala de su casa. Daisy abrió la puerta trayendo consigo una caja de cartón.

- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Henry.

- Son los registros médicos de esos niños. Yamaki los pidió a las familias para poder investigar esto.

- No se que busca con esto... pero bueno... déjame ver. – dijo Henry dejando los otros papeles a un lado para abrir espacio en la mesa de la sala para poner la caja.

- Bien. Aquí esta la primera. – dijo ella alcanzando una carpeta de dos paginas.

-----------------------------------------

Nombre: Takeru Takaishi

- No hay nada raro aquí. – dijo Henry leyendo la carpeta. – Solo un niño normal. Pasame otra.

- Esta bien.

-------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Yamato Ishida.

- Otro habitante de este planeta. Pásame otra por favor.

--------------------------------------------

Nombre: Izumi Koushirou

- Un coeficiente intelectual muy elevado. Consultaron los padres con un psicólogo infantil porque el no quería ver a nada que no fuera una computadora. Oye... Me recuerda de mi mismo...Dame otra.

---------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Sora Takenouchi

- Una niña normal y sana. Nada raro por aquí... siguiente...

-----------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Mimi Tachikawa

- Lo mismo que la anterior. Nada que mencionar. Siguiente.

------------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Taichi Yagami

- Bien. Este niño ha sido sano toda su vida. ¿Quién sigue?

---------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Jyou Kido

- Bien. El también necesitó una consulta psicológica. Los padres estaban preocupados que el fuera muy tímido para los niños de su edad. ... ¿Hay alguna mas?

- Solo una. – dijo Daisy sacando de la caja un registro médico enorme.

- ¿Bromeas. Verdad? – dijo Henry mirando Daisy.

- No las había revisado, así que puede ser un error.

Henry tomó el gigantesco fólder y leyó la primera página.

---------------------------------------------------

Nombre: Hikari Yagami

Henry verificó la fecha de nacimiento. Pertenecía a una niña pero el registro era tan grande como el de una persona anciana.

Henry se sentó junto con Daisy a analizar esta gran cantidad de información. Revisaron las páginas brevemente y empezaron a encontrar muchas cosas extrañas.

El leyó un ejemplo:

NEUROLOGÍA

" Hikari es una niña con una historia de convulsiones. Tuvo la primera cuando tenia 1 año de edad...

Henry avanzo unas cuantas páginas.

PEDIATRIA

"Paciente tiene episodios de fiebre muy alta asociados a veces con convulsiones..."

Pasó mas páginas y continuo leyendo.

SIQUIATRIA

" Paciente refiere pesadillas frecuentes... describe estar en medio de un lago oscuro hundiéndose en agua lodosa..."

Casi llegando al final leyó.

NEUROLOGÍA

Electroencefalograma muestra actividad aumentada en ambos lóbulos temporales. Las imágenes diagnosticas no muestran masas intracraneales.

- Esta persona si que ha estado enferma! – exclamó Daisy.

- No solo eso... – agregó Henry. – Parece que posee habilidades psíquicas.

- Bromeas? No dice que puede elevar objetos con la mente.

- No solo se refiere a eso. El término incluye a las personas que pueden mantener un vinculo con mundos diferentes al nuestro. Por ejemplo, Nostradamus, un famoso vidente frances pudo haber tenido problemas con el lóbulo temporal. Esto le pudo haber dado su capacidad de ver en el futuro.

- ¿Piensas que esta niña puede ver el futuro? - dijo Daisy algo escéptica.

- Tal vez ella no se da cuenta. Debemos hablar con los padres para hablar directamente con ella.

- Imposible. La policia me dijo que las familias solo permitirían ver estos documentos y nada mas. No permitirán entrevistas con los niños.

Henry puso sus manos en su cabeza como si algo le preocupara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Daisy.

- Desde que nos enteramos que Shibumi estaba vivo, he estado atormentado con una posibilidad: Y si¿Alphamon sobrevivió esa caída...?

- ¿A que te refieres? Se cayó al valle del olvido, no lo recuerdas? Además, nosotros buscamos su base de datos tres días después de lo ocurrido y no quedaba rastro de ella...

- Si... pero... Y si. ¿Él hubiera encontrado la forma de copiarse asi mismo y cambiarse de nombre? Tu viste que Shibumi pudo aparecer en ese mundo teniendo su cuerpo físico en este al mismo tiempo... Y si Alphamon hubiese tenido una base de datos sumisa donde copiarse?

- Hubiéramos sabido de el...

- No creo que esto haya terminado... – dijo Henry muy preocupado

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Debemos prepararnos para otra batalla...

- Pero. ¿Cómo¿Cuando o donde? – pregunto Daisy muy inquieta.

- No lo se... Pero al menos debo controlar ese programa que les permita evolucionar un paso mas.

- Bueno. El modo B esta disponible en caso de emergencias. ¿Por qué temer?

- No te lo había dicho... En el valle del Olvido... Tuvimos suerte...

- Suerte?

- Si. Crucé el programa del modo B con todas las bases de datos de los digimon presentes ese día y solo tres fueron compatibles.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque pense que no había razón para alarmarse. Los villanos habían sido derrotados... asi que incluso pensé en desinstalar el modo B porque encontré que era un programa muy inestable.

- Si me alcanzaste a decir que en vez de borrarlo, ibas a aislarlo en contenedores especiales hasta que encontraras la mejor forma de que interactuara con las criaturas.

- Si... Déjame mostrarte algo que he estado diseñando.

Henry se dirigió a su estudio y trajo su maletín de trabajo. Al abrirlo le mostró a Daisy otro tipo de dispositivo. Era plano y blanco. En el mitad de la tapa tenia un símbolo con letras azules inscritas. Daisy levanto la tapa y vió que adentro el dispositivo tenia una pantalla ancha y debajo una especie de teclado. En la parte superior izquierda una gruesa antena se prolongaba hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Daisy confundida.

- Como hay solo tres digimon que aceptaron el modo B, copié los modos B de los demás y los encapsule en compartimentos como los que diseñe en la ciudad del inicio.

- Quieres decir...un huevo?

- Si, pero estos son mas compactos y me di cuenta que de este modo esos tres digimon pueden recibir cada uno dos de estos. Pero tuve que crear este dispositivo para contenerlos.

- Contenerlos?

- Si. De esta forma el modo B es mas estable y duradero.

- Pero. ¿Qué hay de los otros Digimon?

- Como no pueden usar el modo B he estado tratando de ver como mejorar el primer modo de evolución y me di cuenta que requería un algoritmo mas simple. Te mostraré. – dijo Henry abriendo el bolsillo lateral de su maletín revelando varias laminas metálicas planas que cabían en sus manos.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Daisy.

- Son microchips que contienen un programa que mejora el modo A. Una ultradigievolución!

- Vaya. Pero no te demoraste mucho haciendo todo esto...- dijo Daisy impresionada.

- No tuve que hacerlo desde cero... verás...Gatomon me permitió analizar su base de datos...recuerda que ella era capaz de evolucionar un nivel mas.

- Oh si! Lo habia olvidado... Pero dime. ¿Por qué solo tres digimon aceptan el modo B?

- No lo se todavía...

- Pero. Pensé que lo sabias todo acerca de ese mundo...

- No...! Descubrí también que ese mundo existia antes de que nosotros llegaramos.

- Pero¿Cómo?

- Es verdad...Este mundo es como un ser vivo...tiene mente propia...las modificaciones que yo he diseñado suceden porque este mundo permite que sucedan. Simplemente integró los nombres de las bases de datos y los algoritmos de cambio, pero, la inteligencia ya estaba alli.

- ¿Quieres decir que modificamos por accidente algo que ya estaba alli?

- Si. A decir verdad, revisando los artículos que tuvimos que leer para nuestro trabajo encontré este, que es muy interesante...

Daisy recibió de Henry un montón de papeles con un clip en la parte de arriba.

Daisy leyó el encabezado:

ENERGIA SÍQUICA Y OTRAS DIMENSIONES

Escrito por: Yukio Oikaga

- No me acordaba de este...

- Sonaba como una locura entonces, pero el postula que la energia síquica humana es capaz de generar mundos paralelos y que la red mundial de información podría potencialmente volverse un armazón para eso.

- Oikaga... – dijo Daisy cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar. – Oh si... Me acuerdo que el estaba aplicando para unirse a nuestro grupo de programadores.

- Si. Pero no lo recibieron por algo que publico antes...- dijo Henry alacanzando otro monton de papeles con un clip en la parte arriba.

Daisy leyó el título:

LA ENERGIA SÍQUICA PUEDE SER AUMENTADA USANDO NANOTECNOLOGIA

Escrito por: Yukio Oikaga

- El comité de ética lo vetó por ese trabajo. El propuso diseñar micro implantes para mejorar las funciones del cerebro. Estos microchips, o "semillas" como el les llamaba eran capaces de activar centros del cerebro que podían aumentar la inteligencia de una persona...en teoría.

- Ah si... y lo expulsaron porque se dieron cuenta que pretendia utilizar niños en la fase de prueba.

- Y se pone mejor aun...Sugiere que este implante es capaz de almacenar suficiente energía síquica para abrir un portal entre este mundo y ese otro mundo... " el digimundo" como el lo describe.

- ¿Piensas que el tenga algo que ver con esto¿ Por qué no lo llamamos?

- Vi su hoja de vida pero no hay dirección o teléfono. Encontré, sin embargo, un contacto personal en su hoja. Hiroki Hida.

- ¿Hay un número telefónico?

- Si. Marquemos a ver si alguien lo conoce.

Se levantaron de sus sillas y fueron al teléfono. Marcaron el número y alguien contestó.

- ¿Hola? – respondió la voz de una persona mayor en el otro lado de la linea.

- Hola. Estoy buscando a Hiroki Hida. Soy Henry Wong.

- Lo siento, Hiroki no se encuentra. ¿Le puede dejar un mensaje?

- Si. Quiero hablarle acerca de un viejo compañero nuestro: Yukio Oikaga.

- No me llame otra vez! De acuerdo? – dijo el hombre al otro lado de la linea muy molesto.

- Espere¿Usted conoce a esta persona?

- Por supuesto que lo conozco, pero no ha vuelto en un largo tiempo. Verá. Le dije que dejara de buscar a mi hijo Hiroki porque le estaba lavando el cerebro con ideas locas.

- ¿Ideas locas?

- Si. Desde la infancia, Oikaga creía que existía otro mundo; un "digimundo". Y quería que Hiroki lo acompañara a buscarlo. Como idea de la niñez es aceptable, pero siguió con esa idea loca incluso cuando fueron a la preparatoria con mi hijo.

- Asi que usted no sabe como puedo encontrarlo.

- No. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo. Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo quehaceres pendientes.

- Gracias Señor. Hasta luego. – dijo Henry colgando el teléfono.

- Bien...Ahí va nuestra investigación... – exclamo Daisy reclinándose en el sofá


	6. El bufon de Seattle

Era medianoche en Hikari Gaoka. Solo se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de una habitación de una pequeña niña en uno de los apartamentos.

- Cuarenta grados de fiebre... – dijo la mamá leyendo el termómetro.

- No puede ser... Esta mañana la vi y estaba bien... – dijo el papá viendo a la niña en cama que sudaba abundantemente.

Un joven niño que vestía una pijama azul con un adorno de una estrella en el frente miraba preocupado desde la puerta como sus padres atendían a su hermana enferma.

No era la primera vez que Hikari Kamiya sufría de estas fiebres altas. Siempre había sido enfermiza, sufriendo también de convulsiones que sorprendían a cualquier médico que visitaban.

- Taichi. Vístete...- dijo la mamá. – Vamos al hospital...

Taichi tímidamente caminó hasta su habitación y se puso su ropa.

Cuando la familia iba saliendo de la casa hacia el auto, Hikari empezó a decir cosas incoherentes.

- El mal... esta aquí...la oscuridad...viene... – decía sin cesar.

Seattle, Estados Unidos

TJ estaba feliz con su nueva vida trabajando como vendedor en una tienda por departamentos. La vida no era fácil pero era preferible luchar así que continuar con su antiguo modo de vida.

Por supuesto, estaba feliz de poder ver a Agumon una vez mas, lo cual reforzó su compromiso cambiar de vida.

Pero Gennai le había dicho que Agumon no podría quedarse con el por siempre porque su presencia en este mundo podría convertirse en un problema, sin mencionar el hecho que las consecuencia sobre el mismo Agumon eran impredecibles.

A pesar de esto, Agumon tomó el riesgo como los demás y venia de visita una vez por semana. TJ pensó que sería bueno llevar a Agumon por un paseo turístico por la ciudad.

Asi, que estaban de pie frente la enorme aguja espacial, el edificio mas alto de la ciudad. Agumon tenía puesto un buzo con una capota y unos pantalones abombados que le permitían cubrir sus pies. TJ estaba orgulloso de su diseño del disfraz porque parecia que simplemente el andaba con algún otro niño del vecindario.

A medida que se acercaron a la entrada del gran edificio para ir hasta el balcón de observación en el último piso, TJ noto que los guardias de seguridad de la entrada no estaban.

" Tal vez sea gratis hoy" – pensó TJ cuando entró al ascensor que lo llevaría al piso donde estaba la zona de esparcimiento.

Agumon estaba impresionado por la grandeza del edificio. Ningún palacio en su mundo se parecia a ese lugar. Incluso en el concejo de los ángeles de su mundo, no había un lugar similar.

Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación circular donde la gente podía ver la ciudad alrededor. Agumon y TJ miraron hacia abajo notando que estaban en el lado del edificio que daba hacia el acceso del monorriel.

La gente caminaba alrededor tomando fotografias sin prestar atención a la presencia de TJ o Agumon, porque lo que realmente llamaba la atención de todo el mundo era un hombre extraño en la mitad de la sala que tenia maquillaje sobre el rostro. La mitad de su cara era blanca y la otra negra. Su atuendo llamaba la atención porque parecía disfrazado de bufón de la corte con un extraño leotardo multicolor y zapatos puntiagudos cuyas puntas miraban hacia el techo. Era una extraña visión, porque parecía diabólico y divertido a la vez.

Agumon empezó a gruñir levemente cuando el giró la cabeza para ver este personaje.

- Qué Ocurre? – preguntó TJ mirando hacia abajo notando que Agumon estaba irritado.

- No me agrada ese sujeto de alla...

- Bueno, debe ser una persona muy extraña...

- Pienso que no es ni siquiera un humano... – dijo Agumon bajando la voz cuando notó que la gente empezó a voltear a mirarle.

TJ le intentaba explicar a los que pasaban el comportamiento de su amigo cuando la misteriosa persona empezó a hablar en voz alta.

- Damas y Caballeros! Les contare una pequeña historia...Sobre un grupo de tontos...que pensaron que podrían burlarse de algo grandioso...¿Saben lo que les pasó? – dijo el misterioso bufón sosteniendo dos pequeñas marionetas en sus dedos. Pero con las marionetas estaba sosteniendo algo mas; dos esferas plateadas. – Se les dio una lección! Y murieron miserablemente! – dijo alzando su voz y cruzando sus brazos frente a el lanzo las esferas a lados opuestos.

Segundos después, una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar. La gente empezó a gritar escapando en todas las direcciones. TJ no se había movido de allí porque Agumon se lo había impedido.

El bufón los miró a ambos de forma siniestra, y de su espalda sacó dos espadas que parecían sotas de cartas. Se las lanzó a TJ y Agumon pero éste último empujo a TJ recibiendo el impacto de las dos espadas, las cuales lo lanzaron volando por la ventana.

TJ estaba mareado y confundido pero logró presionar el botón de su digivice.

Abajo, las personas vieron sorprendidas como un pequeño objeto que se había caído del mirador caía hacia ellos transformado en un gigantesco monstruo que aterrizó violentamente sobre los rieles del monorriel. Todo fue un caos. En el mirador, el misterioso bufón molestaba a TJ.

- Te gustó mi show? Porque tu sigues! – dijo el bufón al aterrorizado TJ.

- ¿Quien eres? – pregunto TJ.

- Para que te digo... si te voy a lanzar fuera de este edificio de cualquier modo. – dijo el bufón arremetiendo contra TJ, cuando de pronto algo golpeo al bufón en el trayecto y lo mando a volar por la ventana opuesta.

Abajo, la gente miraba sorprendida, como la persona que había sido despedida por la ventana flotaba ahora en el cielo. TJ abrió sus ojos y vio al que lo había salvado.

Era una figura humana casi en su totalidad blanca. Su cabeza la cubría un casco de hierro y vestía un traje blanco y azul el cual tenia en el hombro un símbolo en forma de sol. En la parte de atrás tenia un grupo de alas blancas y en su mano derecha sostenía un largo bastón dorado. TJ pensó que había muerto porque esta figura parecía la de un ángel.

- TJ. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la fantasmagórica figura.

- Bien...pero...quien eres¿Cómo me conoces?

- Lo explicaré después. Cúbrete! – dijo el ángel saliendo flotando por la ventana.

El bufón esperaba por el flotando en el aire.

- Angemon... Asi... que... veo que el concejo reaccionó a nuestra presencia...

- ¿Qué estas haciendo en este mundo?

- Por favor... – respondió el bufón burlándose de Angemon. – Por que no nos divertimos un poco... – dijo dejándose caer al suelo en picada. – Te veo! – decía el bufón flotando en dirección al suelo.

TJ había salido por el ascensor apresurado. Agumon había cambiado a Greymon y había aterrizado justo en la ruta del monorriel que, justo en ese momento se acercaba. Greymon lo notó así que muy cuidadosamente tomó con sus enormes manos el vagón del monorriel por los lados haciendolo detenerse lentamente. Aunque la gente adentro estaba en pánico total y agitada por la parada repentina, no estaba lastimada.

Entonces, Greymon sintió un par de explosiones en su espalda junto con un dolor insoportable. Había sido este payaso nuevamente lanzando su espadas hacia el.

- Hola! Deja que el viejo Piedmon se encargue de ti. – dijo el personaje parándose sobre el techo de un auto destrozado.

- Vas a pagar por eso! – dijo Greymon abriendo su gigantesca boca expulsando una bola de fuego enorme que Piedmon pudo esquivar.

- Fallaste... – dijo Piedmon contra atacando con un patada.

A pesar de ser de diferente tamaño, Piedmon siendo 20 veces mas pequeño que Greymon, pudo derribar a este último al piso.

"Usare el modo B" – pensó TJ mientras presionaba el botón derecho de su digivice.

Pero TJ, notó que aparecía un mensaje de error en la pantalla de su digivice.

----------------------------

Greymon

----------------------

Champion mode

Mode B failure………

- Rayos¿Qué es lo que pasa aqui? – dijo TJ.

En ese momento, Angemon venia a ayudar a Greymon.

- Ohhhhhhhhhh... dos contra uno... que injusticia... – dijo Piedmon haciendo gestos de estar muy asustado, pero luego cambio su tono a uno amenazante diciendo. – No...Los engañe! – y ataco y derribo a sus dos oponentes al suelo.

Se preparaba para atacar de nuevo cuando de repente se detuvo.

- Ooooooops... Se acabo la diversión amigos.. los veré luego... – dijo Piedmon volando en dirección opuesta perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Greymon regreso a la normalidad y en la confusión que se había desarrollado pudo escabullirse hasta donde estaba TJ esperándolo.

- Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí! – dijo TJ corriendo en dirección opuesta del desastre.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo una criatura que bajo volando cerca del angustiado duo. Era Patamon.

- Así que eras tu Patamon! – dijo Agumon saludando a su amiguito alado acompañándolos en la fuga.

- De prisa. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Síganme! – dijo Patamon guiando a sus amigos.


	7. El implacable concejo de los angeles

TENESEE, ESTADOS UNIDOS

Clara se había vinculado con la fraternidad de la Universidad, y sus amigos la habían invitado a mudarse de su pequeño dormitorio a la casa de la fraternidad.

Los amigos de Clara guardaban el secreto de Gatomon, al punto que la última vez que ella visitó se quedó en la casa de la fraternidad.

Gatomon no le importo venir porque estaba de cualquier modo algo molesta. Tuvo que presentarse al alto concejo de los ángeles en su mundo poco después que Veemon pudo regresar.

Enroscada frente a la chimenea, recordó cuando ella estaba en el centro de una habitación oval en forma de bóveda. Recordó que en las tribunas altas los Ángeles del concejo tomaban asiento. Arriba, el techo estaba hecho de cristales elongados que se encontraban en la cumbre, haciendo que el interior de la habitación brillara como si un arco iris pasase a través de ella.

Recordó las voces que resonaban dentro de la bóveda. La puerta en la tribuna superior se abrió y apareció un digimon que ella ya conocía. Era el secretario del concejo de los ángeles. A pesar de no ser un ángel, lucia tan blanco como uno. Su corta estatura, aumentaba con su sombrero terminado en punta. En su rostro, solo se veían sus amplios ojos porque una bufanda cubría desde su nariz (si es que tenía una) hasta la quijada. Esa bufanda se extendía hasta sus tobillos convirtiéndose en una capa que cubría tanto la parte de atrás y delante de su cuerpo. Además de las grandes botas, también lucia en sus manos guantes blancos gruesos y en su mano derecha sostenía un báculo dorado en cuya punta se veía la figura de una luna creciente.

- Todos de pie. – dijo el secretario. – Saluden al Alto Concejo de los Ángeles...- Saluden a Cherubimon (Kerpimon)

Salió una enorme criatura que tenía el rostro como el de un conejo. Su cara era toda blanca con dos franjas verticales verdes que pasaban sobre los ojos. Sus largas orejas estaban decoradas en las bases con dos anillos de oro gigantescos. Poseía una túnica blanca y azul decorada con hilos de oro que a nivel del cuello se abría en varias puntiagudas proyecciones. Caminando con sus dos amplios y acolchados pies tomó asiento.

- Todos Saluden a...Ophanimon.

Entró una figura femenina vistiendo una amplia y pesada armadura de color esmeralda. Aquella, tenia símbolos de cruces amarillas por todos lados y en la espalda. Sus alas se proyectaban a los costados sin terminar en punta. En su brazo izquierdo cargaba un escudo ovalado. Se sentó justo al pie de Cherubimon.

- Todos saluden a...Seraphimon.

Una criatura que parecía un caballero entró en la habitación. Su armadura era mas gruesa que la de Ophanimon pero sus alas eras similares. Sostenía una espada dorada en su mano derecha. Permaneció de pie entre Ophanimon y Cherubimon y luego su voz se escucho como un rugido en el palacio.

- Primero que todo, quiero presentarles a nuestro mas nuevo y orgulloso miembro. Por favor, denle la bienvenida a Lucemon.

La puerta lateral del palco se abrió y un personaje que parecía un niño humano entró. Era todo blanco él, y rodeado por un aura. Vestía una toga larga de color blanco y caminaba con sus pies descalzos. Silenciosamente, tomó asiente al lado de los tres miembros del concejo.

- Tomen asiento por favor. – dijo Seraphimon mirando alrededor. – Pero, esperen. ¿Dónde esta el estenógrafo? Tenemos que tomar nota de esta sesión.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos pequeñas criaturas. El primero parecía un pequeño simio de color crema sin cola. Vestía una extraña faja plegada de color rosa alrededor de la cintura. Debajo de sus ojos, la boca estaba rodeada por un halo gris. Y finalmente sostenía debajo del brazo un libro enorme.

Detrás de el, apareció otro personaje, que era alto y larguirucho de color amarillo. Vestía un par de pantalones ajustados de color rojizo y su perfectamente redondeada cabeza terminaba en una enrollada punta que se enfilaba hacia arriba.

- Bokomon. Llegas tarde. – dijo el secretario.

- Siento el retraso Sorcerimon. – dijo la criatura en forma de simio.

- Entonces podemos empezar. – dijo Sorcerimon haciendo la señal que la sesión estaba abierta.

Ophanimon se levantó de su silla y empezó a hablar. Sintió que debería ser la primera en hacerlo por ser una mujer, justo como la digimon que estaba bajo escrutinio.

- Gatomon, te llamamos a esta audiencia para discutir tu reciente comportamiento, el cual encontramos cuestionable.

Cherubimon se levantó de su silla algo molesto y quería hablar también.

- ¿Te das cuenta que estas compartiendo importantes secretos con los humanos?

- Por favor. No me interrumpas...- dijo Ophanimon algo molesta por la interrupción.

- Procede. – ordeno Seraphimon.

- El hecho de haber prestado tu anillo para ser analizado por un humano, nos parece una acción peligrosa. Pensamos que compromete la integridad de esta comunidad.

- ¿Por qué? No recuerdan que ellos salvaron este mundo junto con el de ellos? – respondió Gatomon.

- Nos dimos cuenta del incidente, pero sabiendo que los humanos son impredecibles, los consideramos capaces de actos de suma maldad y que pueden usar el conocimiento que tienen de nosotros en nuestra contra. – respondió Ophanimon.

- Recuerda que fue un humano quien casi fue responsable de todo ese desastre y eso que era solo uno. – dijo Cherubimon volviendo a interrumpir.

- No todos los humanos son como el! – respondió Gatomon alzando su voz.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a alzar tu voz contra el concejo.- dijo Lucemon parándose de su silla. – Yo me he dado cuenta de su maldad. Ellos traicionarían o destruirían a los suyos para obtener lo que desean! Sugiero que este digimon sea castigada quitándole su habilidad de cambiar en uno de nosotros.

Otros digimon presentes en el recinto empezaron a murmuran incrédulos. Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Los miembros del concejo empezaron a vociferar entre ellos para llegar a una decisión.

- Orden! Orden! – rugió Seraphimon haciendo que todos en la habitación quedaran en silencio.

Se levantó de su silla y fijo la mirada sobre Gatomon.

- Gatomon, este concejo ha decidido que debes renunciar a tu habilidad de evolucionar en uno de nosotros. Por favor, coloca tu anillo en ese panel para que podamos remover ese poder.

- Esto no es justo! – protestó Gatomon.

- Estoy siendo benevolente dejando la forma que tienes ahora.. O ¿es que quieres cambiar a un Salamon?

- No...- dijo ella pensando en Veemon. – Acepto sus términos...- dijo con los brazos y cabeza abajo.

Tomo el anillo de su cola y lo puso en un panel luminoso. Retrocedió y el panel brilló por unos segundos, y luego, el anillo regresó flotando a sus manos.

- Que! – dijo Lucemon. – ¿Le devuelves el anillo?

- Pretendo que el castigo sea transitorio. Sugiero que reflexiones sobre tu comportamiento. – dijo Seraphimon tomando asiento.

- Hay otro asunto. – dijo Ophanimon. – Hemos visto como has sido influenciada excesivamente por los sentimientos humanos y tu capacidad de juicio puede esta comprometida por ello.

- Si. Te hemos visto andando con ese plebeyo. – dijo Cherubimon haciendo que la audiencia vociferara sin poder creerlo.

- Escucha. – dijo Ophanimon. – Los sentimientos humanos son peligrosos. Nublan el juicio y vuelven borrosa la realidad ante nosotros. Te pedimos que te abstengas de seguir viendo a Veemon de la Villa para probar que eres digna de volver a ser parte de este grupo otra vez.

Gatomon se mordió su labio inferior cuando escuchó esas palabras y se inundo de tristeza profunda.

- Se acabó esta reunión. Miembros del concejo, Secretario, Bokomon, tenemos una reunión para discutir el proyecto de defensa espiritual. – dijo Seraphimon parándose de su silla dejando el recinto con los otros ángeles siguiéndole detrás.

Gatomon se retorcía atormentada frente a la chimenea cuando recordó la vez que vio a Veemon por última vez. Se habían encontrado en la colina cerca de la villa del fuego.

- Esos ángeles... – dijo Veemon furiosamente. – No es justo.

- Lo se...pero pienso...que ya no debemos vernos mas... – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- No se si pueda soportarlo... – dijo Veemon aproximándose un poco tratando de abrazarla.

- No...- dijo ella rechazando el abrazo.. – Adiós... – dijo despidiéndose y escapando de allí con lagrimas en su rostro.

" No lo he visto desde entonces" pensó ella para si.

En ese momento, Clara entro a la sala sosteniendo un vaso de papel en las manos.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto a Gatomon, cuando de pronto se escucho un golpe en el techo de la casa.

Gatomon abrió sus ojos y alzó sus orejas para escuchar atentamente. Olfateo unos segundos y luego con la frente arrugada hizo que sus garras se extendieran de sus guantes.

- ¿ Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Clara.

- Retrocede. – dijo Gatomon gruñendo a la chimenea.

- No veo nada malo...- respondió Clara cuando de repente una nube de murciélagos negros bajo por la chimenea como una tromba. En instantes, llenaron toda la casa haciendo que las chicas salieran de sus dormitorios gritando de espanto.

Todos corrieron hacia el exterior de la casa, incluyendo Gatomon y Clara. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron en el techo de la casa la figura de un vampiro de pie junto a la chimenea.

- Veo que los saque corriendo..pequeñas ratas... – dijo la figura femenina con alas de murciélago a las espaldas.

- Ladydevimon! Que haces aquí! – gruñó Gatomon.

- Vengo a probar tu fuerza. – dijo la criatura bajando de techo, volando a gran velocidad atropellando a Gatomon por sorpresa.

Sosteniéndola del cuello, Ladydevimon pasó volando a través de la ventana de la librería a una cuadra de la casa de la fraternidad, destruyendo los cristales de las ventanas. Gatomon pudiendo mover una de sus patas, rasguño a Ladydevimon en el antebrazo haciendo que la soltara entre los estantes emitiendo un horrible chillido.

Ladydevimon entonces, aterrizó en el medio del recinto.

- Me enviaron para despellejarte pequeña rata! Hiciste un buen trabajo haciéndonos creer que eras uno de nosotros...- dijo Ladydevimon. – Esos malditos Ángeles siempre se meten en nuestros asuntos.

- Siempre supe que Cloakmon tramaba algo y que usaría a los digimon de la villa para hacer su trabajo sucio. – dijo Gatomon escondida detrás de un estante. Su voz hacia eco en todo el lugar.

- Tuviste agallas cuando le entregaste tu anillo para engañarlo. Pero no te preocupes, arrancaré tus entrañas cuando haya acabado contigo. – decía Ladydevimon buscando en la gigantesca librería.

Gatmomon salto de detrás de un estante y le arrojo un enorme libro a Ladydevimon.

- Oye...edúcate! – dijo Gatomon lanzándole el libro a la cara.

- Pequeña peste! – rugió Ladydevimon contra atacando a Gatomon.

Gatomon hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar los golpes pero eran demasiado rápidos. Finalmente Ladydevimon logró golpear su vientre lanzándola volando contra la pared. Ladydevimon se reía diabólicamente a medida que se aproximaba a ella y luego la tomó por el cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa? Donde escondes tu ángel ahora? – decía Ladydevimon estrangulando a Gatomon.

- Ya no puedo convertirme en ángel...- decía débilmente Gatomon con la voz entrecortada por la asfixia.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ladydevimon soltando a Gatomon.

- El concejo de los Ángeles me quito ese poder. – tosió Gatomon de rodillas en el suelo.

- Que patético... – dijo Ladydevimon. – No tienes oportunidad contra los Dark masters. Matarte solo ensuciaría mis manos. – dijo despegando y saliendo por la ventana.

- Espera! – gritó Gatomon recuperando poco a poco el habla. - ¿Quiénes son los Dark Masters.

En ese momento, las sirenas de policía se escucharon en el exterior. Gatomon no tuvo otra opción que dejar de hacer preguntas y esconderse.

Minutos mas tarde las patrullas de policia se habían ido. Pocos se habían atrevido a explicar lo que habían visto y los que se atrevieron recibieron una carcajada como respuesta.

Por otra parte, Clara se quedó en su habitación y se negó a salir. Permaneció al lado de la ventana preocupada por gatomon. Cuando la última patrulla se fue escucho a alguien golpeando la ventana.

Clara se apresuro a abrir. Era gatomon, quien estaba lastimada pero aun pudo entrar por la ventana por sus propios medios.

- ¿Estas bien¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Clara agachándose a atender a Gatomon.

- No lo se. Me atacó e iba matarme...Pero luego mencionó a los Dark Masters y se fue...

En ese momento el monitor del computador que estaba en la habitación de Clara se encendió por si solo, emitió un resplandor momentáneo y luego hubo silencio.

- Clara...- llamó una de las compañeras. – Sal de allí que van a revisar la casa. – abrió la puerta y ni Clara ni Gatomon se encontraban alli.


	8. Terror en la playa

Puerto Rico

Hawkmon y Gomamon estaban pasando el rato de sus vidas. Aurora jugaba con Hawkmon enterrándolo en la arena o ayudándolo a construir castillos. Hector solo se recostaba en la playa cerca de ellos sin preocupaciones junto con Gomamon, que disfrutaba la oportunidad de darse un baño de sol o de darse un chapuzón en el mar.

El único problema era cuando alguien pasaba por allí, haciendo que los dos digimon se quedaran estáticos para evitar llamar la atención.

Ya se estaba finalizando la tarde y el viento arrastraba consigo unas nubes negras. Héctor, quien vestía un pantaloneta de baño azul le dijo a Aurora que ya era hora de empacar para irse.

- No nos podemos quedar 10 minutos mas? – preguntó Aurora quien vestía un traje de baño amarillo.

- Tu mamá se preocupará. – respondió Héctor mirando el reloj.

- Vamos... Sabes que no podrán volver hasta la próxima semana.

- Recuerda que ellos tienen que volver a su mundo. Si cierran el café internet no podrán regresar y nos meteremos en muchos problemas con el señor Gennai.

- Esta bien...- respondió Aurora cabizbaja. – Vámonos...

-

Levantaron la toalla playera, la canasta con refrescos, y la sombrilla preparándose para irse. Cuando se dispusieron a caminar a la cabaña de los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa una gigantesca ola se aproximó a ellos. La ola se precipito detrás de ellos a gran velocidad.

Héctor miró hacia atrás y cuando notó la ola gigante alzó a Aurora y se la llevo en sus brazos corriendo para ponerse a salvo.

- Hector! – gritó Aurora muy enojada. – Que haces¿ Suéltame! – decía ella moviendo sus dos piernas en el aire.

- Detrás de nosotros! – respondió Hector corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

La ola estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos cuando de pronto Héctor sintió que algo lo agarraba de los hombros con fuerza y lo elevaba del piso junto con Aurora. Se trataba de Akylamon quien los había alzado del piso para llevarlos a un sitio seguro unos metros mas adelante.

- Cambiaron! Exclamó Aurora cuando noto que no solo hawkmon sino que Gomamon también había cambiado a Ikakumon.

- Quédense los dos aquí! – dijo Akylamon después de dejar a los dos humanos en terreno seguro para después voltear y atacar de frente la ola que se aproximaba.

Emergiendo de esta ola gigante, una forma familiar se hizo evidente. La cabeza de una serpiente de mar gigantesca, cubierta con un casco dorado empezó a mostrar si feo y amenazador rostro.

- Es Metalseadramon! – exclamó Héctor cuando ió la forma completa de la serpiente marina emergiendo de la ola embistiendo a Akylamon

Después del golpe, Akylamon fue arrojado violentamente contra una palmera. Cuando trato de reincorporarse un rayo de luz azul barrió la playa hacia donde el estaba produciendo una violenta explosión que lanzo a Akylamon volando por los aires. Cuando aterrizó cambió de regreso a Hawkmon.

- No! – grito Aurora desesperadamente. – Suéltame! – dijo ella tratando escapar de Héctor quien la sujetaba con fuerza.

- ¡No vayas! Es muy peligroso! Déjalos a ellos combatir! –gritaba Héctor mientras se esforzaba en evitar que Aurora corriera hacia donde estaba Hawkmon.

Hawkmon no se ponía de pie y Metalseadramon se acercó para atacarlo una vez mas. En ese momento una violenta explosión lo estremeció por detrás. Había sido Ikakumon quien había lanzado su cuerno frontal como un torpedo en dirección a Metalseadramon lo cual hizo que este se desplomara al suelo levantando una nube de arena gigantesca.

Aurora logro soltarse y arriesgándose corrió a recoger a Hawkmon del piso. Héctor se aterrorizo cuando vió que Metalseadramon estaba recuperándose del suelo y que estaba listo para atacar de nuevo.

- Esta bien! Hay que utilizar otra cosa! – dijo Héctor presionando el botón derecho de su digivice.

---------------------------

Ikakumon

---------------------

modo adulto

Error de Modo B

---------------------------

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Héctor impresionado al ver el mensaje en pantalla.

Aurora se arriesgo a activar el Modo B de la misma forma. Cuando ella presiono el botón derecho la pantalla del digivice parpadeo.

-------------------------

Hawkmon

------

Modo Básico

Modo B activado

-------------------------

- Digievoluciona! – gritó Aurora recordando cuando Carlos hizo que Veemon cambiara a Flamedramon.

Hawkmon de repente salto de los brazos de ella y arrodillándose en la arena empezó a cambiar de forma. Sus alas crecieron y se convirtieron en enormes cuchillas y el resto del cuerpo creció 5 veces hasta que frente a los ojos de Aurora había un animal mitad bestia mitad ave en cuya cabeza tenía un yelmo de plata que cubria parte del rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos azules y el pico elongado.

Aurora contempló esta evolución anonadada, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la criatura de repente despego del suelo aproximándose a ella y la levanto del suelo haciendo que ella trepara en su lomo.

Aurora gritó de terror cuando la criatura levanto el vuelo casi en vertical hacia el cielo vespertino.

- Aurora. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la nueva criatura cuya voz era mas grave que la de hawkmon.

- ¿Que pasó? – tembló la voz de Aurora estando ella agarrada al cuello de la criatura firmemente: Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver la pantalla del digivice.

-----------------------------

Halsemon

-------------

Modo B Activado

----------------------------

Héctor observó a su alrededor confundido. Metalseadramon había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido.

- Desapareció..- grito Héctor mientras veía que Halsemon se posaba en tierra.

- Por si te interesa...Estoy bien...- dijo Aurora algo molesta bajando del lomo de halsemon quien cambió inmediatamente a Hawkmon.

- Lo siento...- se disculpo Héctor cabizbajo.

- Oye...No hay problema...- contesto Aurora suavemente tratando de disculparse también.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí Metalseadramon? - pregunto Héctor viendo la orilla del mar.

- No lo sé. – respondió Aurora. – Pero, temo que lo averiguaremos pronto...

Diciendo esto, levantaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a los vestidores sin estar seguros que era buena idea mandar a sus amigos de regreso a casa.

Justo después de que se habían cambiado de ropa para dirigirse al café Internet vieron como el cielo se oscureció de repente. Sus digimon emitieron un brillo leve diciéndoles que una nueva batalla se aproximaba y que algo andaba terriblemente mal.


	9. La nueva niña y Phantomon

Pembroke, Canada

Robert regresó temprano esa mañana porque había terminado sus deberes antes de lo previsto.

Esperaba ver a Biyomon y aTentomon ese día de acuerdo con las indicaciones que Gennai había comunicado a través de Carlos. Así que, llegar a casa temprano era algo afdortunado porque Leslie, su hermana menor no estaría en casa para el momento en que los dos digimon aparecieran.

Abrio la puerta y se quit´el abrigo. Ese dia había estado particularmente frio, recordándole aquel dia que sali´con Biyomon y Tentomon hacia el bosque para buscar a sus amigos(ver DIGIMON LEGEND) En esa época, Leslie se había quedado a dormir en la casa de una amiga y sus padres habían regresado para el momento en que el ya había ocultado lo que el había encontrado.

"Hubiera sido un gran problema" pensó para si. "Lo que pasó en esa vez fue muy peligroso y no era el lugar para una niña pequeña como Leslie. Además, ella le hubiera dicho a mis padres que saque el trineo de papá en la noche y me hubieran castigado de por vida".

Subió por las escaleras rápidamente. Sus padres aun no habían regresado de trabajar y ningún ruido podía escucharse. Sin embargo, a medida que se aproximaba a su habitación podía escuchar unas voces. Se estremeció y su corazón se acelero a medida que se aproximaba en carrera a la habitación de su hermana, que, era de donde provenían las voces.

Abrió la puerta y casi se desmayó cuando vió a Leslie en medio de la habitación abrazando a Biyomon.

- Eres muy tierna! – decía ella muy emocionada.

Robert no pudo contener su rabia. Ahora si estaría en problemas.

- Leslie! –gritó el. - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- No tocaste la puerta! Maleducado! – respondió Leslie muy enojada.

- Esto es demasiado serio para ponerse a pensar en modales! – dijo Robert dándose cuenta que Tentomon estaba sobre la cama cubierto de calcomanías de arco iris y de estrellas.

Robert caminó hacia Tentomon y empezó a quitar las calcomanías.

- ¡Que haces! – gritó Leslie muy enojada. – Eres malo! Voy a decirle a mamá!

- No. Por favor! – suplicó Robert. – Ellos no son juguetes...

- Lo sé, tonto. Ellos son tus amigos. Ellos me lo dijeron...

- Ay no¿Te han hablado acaso?

- Si. Estábamos a punto de jugar a las muñecas con Biyomon.

- Biyomon! – dijo Robert dirigiendo la mirada a la digimon en forma de ave. – Se suponía que ustedes eran un secreto.- reprochó Robert en un tono ofensivo.

- Lo siento. Justo cuando entramos por tu terminal, ella apareció. ¿Qué mas podíamos hacer? – respondió Biyomon sintiéndose apenada por lo sucedido.

- Bien! Bien! Ahora, lo que necesitamos, es guardar silencio...No me gustaría explicarle a mamá y papá de su presencia. – susurró Robert.

- Ahora. Si me disculpas. Voy a cepillar las plumas de Biyomon. – dijo Leslie tomando un cepillo rojo en sus manos y empezando a cepillar a Biyomon quien canturreaba fascinada por la atención.

"Ahora, que le digo?" – pensó Robert. "Necesito decirle que ellos tienen que irse hoy en la tarde y que no regresaran sino dentro de una semana."

- Robert...- dijo Leslie bajando el cepillo por un momento. - ¿Cuándo me darán mi propio digivice...?

- ¡Qué¿Le contaste también eso? – preguntó Robert muy molesto.

- Yo no dije nada de eso. Lo juro. – respondió Biyomon.

Con esto, los dos voltearon a mirar fijamente a Tentomon quien estaba sentado, muy quieto sobre la cama. Robert se aproximó y se quedo muy cerca.

- Lo siento...se me pasó- dijo Tentomon de repente.

- Genial...- protesto Robert. – Ahora¿qué mas puede salir mal?

En ese momento se escucho el ruido de un golpe en la cocina.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto Leslie temerosa.

- Probablemente no es nada. Iré a ver. – dijo Robert abriendo la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la escalera.

- Espera. Voy contigo. – dijo Leslie con un rostro asustado.

- No seas tan llorona! Quédate aquí! – dijo Robert cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de si.

Bajó a la sala pero no había nada. Respiro profundamente cuando escucho el sonido de unos platos rompiéndose en la cocina.

"Diablos. ¿Qué podrá ser?" – pensó nerviosamente a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y vio la puerta del refrigerador abierto. Por todas partes había platos rotos. Aparentemente nadie estaba cerca de la nevera o en la cocina por lo cual Robert suspiró de alivio.

- Debió haber sido Leslie. Dios! Voy a freírla en aceite! – dijo Robert volteándose para dejar la cocina.

Cuando lo hizo sintió que la puerta de la nevera se cerraba. Robert vio con horror a la criatura que se hizo visible al lado del refrigerador.

Levitaba unos cuantos centímetros del piso. Por eso Robert no lo había visto en el momento de entrar en la cocina. Era una figura fantasmal que tenia una túnica roja con una capucha que cubría su cabeza y rostro, del cual solo un par de ojos amarillos amenazantes podía verse. En una de sus manos sostenía una larga guadaña amarillenta y alrededor de su cuello tenia un reloj de oro cuyos números eran rojos como la sangre.

Robert corrió a la puerta de su casa como un loco cuando noto que el monstruo levito en dirección a donde estaba el. El monstruo estaba apunto de cortar con su guadaña cuando algo lo atropello por la espalda

- Aléjense! Voy a hacer una descarga! – dijo tentomon produciendo un relámpago con sus dos antenas que impactaron la criatura lanzándola volando por la ventana de la sala.

Un Robert muy confundido corrió para ayudar a Biyomon quien se había lastimado al haber atropellado con su cuerpo a la fantasmagórica criatura.

- Biyomon. Gracias. Me salvaste. – dijo Robert.

- Agradécele a tu hermana. Ella me dijo que me lanzara contra Phantom.

- Phantomon?

- Era uno de los que ayudaba a Cloakmon. No sé que hace aquí... – dijo Biyomon poniéndose de pie.

- Todavía debe estar por ahí. Salgamos con cuidado e inspeccionemos. – sugirió Robert.

Salieron de la casa y se fueron al costado por donde la ventana se había roto. No había señal alguna del monstruo.

- Miren! – dijo Leslie señalando una colina que estaba cerca de la casa.

Phantomon estaba en la cima pero en un instante desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – se preguntó Robert.

- No se. Pero esto algo anda mal. – dijo Tentomon aproximándose al grupo por detrás

- Tenemos que llamar a los demás. – dijo Robert en voz alta.

- Los otros! – exclamó Leslie entusiasmada.

- Ayyyyy no! – gritó Robert frustrado por haber dejado escapar otro secreto. – Esta bien, vamos... Creo que vamos a necesitar tu ayuda después de todo. – dijo el suspirando profundamente.

Entraron y arreglaron el desorden provocado por la pelea y cuando termino la tarde lo único que se veía anormal era la ventana rota.

- ¿Qué les diremos a papá y mamá? – preguntó Leslie preocupada por la ventana.

- Descuida. Diré que la rompi yo jugando con una pelota de baseball aquí adentro... Adios mesada del siguiente mes!

- ¿No tienes que contactar a los otros? – preguntó Leslie.

- Vamos a mi habitación Debo entregarte algo primero.

Subieron todos a la habitación de Robert. Abrió el cajón del escritorio donde estaba su computador y sacó los dos dispositivos. Entregó el digivice de Biyomon a Leslie.

- Gracias Robert. – dijo Leslie con una sonrisa e el rostro.

- Bien. Ahora, te mostraré como funciona.

Cuando termino de explicar, la pantalla del computador se encendió por si sola y el cielo se oscureció afuera. La habitación se llenó de un resplandor blanco por uno segundos.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, ellos habían desaparecido.


	10. El concejo es atacado

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos

Johnson entró a la habitación poco iluminada junto con otros cinco hombres que vestían uniformes militares como el de el. Eran pesados y llenos de equipo.

En medio de la habitación había una mesa redonda y en uno de los extremos de la habitación había un video proyector, conectado a un computador portátil.

Todos los soldados se sentaron esperando que se les impartiera instrucciones. Jonson esperaba una misión inusual porque su equipo era llamado solo para misiones ultra secretas.

Los soldados dejaron de murmurar cuando un oficial superior entró en la habitación. Todos hicieron el saludo militar.

- Caballeros. – dijo el oficia llamando la atención de los presentes.

El proyector se encendió y empezó a mostrar un campo abandonado rodeado por múltiples paredes en ruinas.

- Lo que ven aquí es cerca al Aeropuerto Internaional de Puerto Rico, donde agentes de inteligencia japonesa persiguieron una forma de vida desconocida. – dijo el oficial presionando el control remoto en su mano cambiad la proyección.

- Esto es un fragmento de esa forma de vida encontrada en la escena. Parece la pluma de un ave, pero no se equivoquen. Esto, pertenece a una criatura que según aseguran nuestros expertos tiene gran poder destructivo. – continuó el oficial señalando los bordes de la pluma con su señalados laser.

Luego, continuó después de revolver unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

- Últimamente, ha habido mas avistamientos de estas criaturas, pero no conociamos su origen hasta que recibimos un informe de inteligencia del Japón aseverando que hay una conección entre estas criaturas y las fallas de funcionamiento de la red mundial de información.

- Incluso con las fallas de la redes aquí en los Estad Unidos Señor? – preguntó Thompson alzando su mano.

- Precisamente soldado. – respondió el oficial. – Desde esa época, hemos reunido expertos científicos que pudieron localizar uno de los portales de entrada de estas criaturas a nuestro mundo. Ellos pudieron poner esta anomalia bajo nuestro control para enviar cámaras robotizadas para analizar lo que había del otro lado. Desafortunadamente solo tenemos unas fotos borrosas y esos exploradores robot se han perdido en el otro lado sin explicación. La misión de ustedes será ser transportados hacia ese lugar para capturar viva una de estas criaras y recuperar el equipo perdido. Si, es posible establecerán una base de operaciones en esa zona. Buena Suerte. Se acabó esta reunión. Deben ir por su equipo.

Todos los soldados se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron de la habitación hacia el elevador.

- No puedo creer que nos manden en esta misión. – decía Miller quien se veía enfadado.

- Si. Ni siquiera saben lo que hay en ese lugar. – protestó Thompson.

- Ordenes son ordenes. –dijo Jonson verificado su rifle de asalto y equipo asegurándose que estuviese completo.

El elevador se detuvo y los soldados entraron a una habitación gigantesca.

- Excelente. Ya llegaron. – dijo un hombre vestid con bata blanca.

- No hay tiempo para Charlas Doctor. ¿Donde esta nuestro transporte? – dijo Jonson.

- Por supuesto. Pero síganme primero. Van a necesitar equipo adicional para superar esta misión

Siguieron al científico a una mesa. Sobre ella, había unas armas muy extrañas que parecían lanzacohetes.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Jonson empuñando una de estas armas en sus manos.

- Este aparato lanza una red de contención que lanza una descarga electromagnética a lo que quede atrapado en ella. De acuerdo a nuestros análisis, esto seria suficiente para inmovilizar una de estas criaturas

- Que hay de las armas de fuego? Si se vuelven hostiles?

- La información de los japoneses es preliminar, pero estas criaturas no parecen ser afectadas por armas de fuego convencional

- Desafortunados si se meten con nosotros! – dijo Mason, quien cargaba una ametralladora .50.

Otro hombre de bata blanca se aproximo al grupo.

- Estamos listos. – dijo el hombre.

- Bien. Síganme al transportador.

Caminaron hacia un gigantesco toldo plástico transparente. Cerca de allí unas maquinas emitían un sonido continuo.

El grupo entro al toldo el cual fue sellado herméticamente cuando entro el último hombre. Afuera, los científicos presionaban botones de teclados en sus computadoras y decían a los soldados que ya estaba todo listo.

Entonces, una luz blanca invadió el toldo. Johnson vio con sus propios ojos como sus compañeros se desmoronaban en el aire y se desvanecían. Finalmente, el se desvaneció.

En un instante, Johnson recuperó sus sentidos. Vio que estaban en una explanada rodeada de bosques. El cielo era multicolor y moteado.

- Base 1. Responda. – dijo Millar hablando por el micrófono de sus audífonos portátiles.

- Base 1……………………………- escuchó Johnson con mucha estática.. -Tenemos el portal, su fuente es ……………. A………. 15 kilómetros…….. ustedes………. – luego de repente se dejo de escuchar.

- Base 1! Responda! – gritó Miller. Vio lo inútil de la situación. – Jonson, perdimos contacto.

- Relájate. Aparentemente este sitio es seguro y si no me equivoco si vamos en esa dirección encontraremos la fuente del portal y regresaremos. – respondió Johnson señalando la columna de luz que se veía desde su posición.

Caminaron en dirección al bosque pero no vieron a nadie.

- Señor. No detecto movimiento alguno. – dijo Thompson sosteniendo el detector de movimiento en sus manos.

- Este lugar esta desierto………. – murmuró Miller.

- Estén alerta. Podemos necesitar las redes en cualquier momento.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un camino que conducía directamente a una gigantesca fortaleza de cristal. Cuatro estructuras en forma de obelisco rodeaban el edificio principal que tenía forma de domo ovalado. Todo estaba hecho de un translucido cristal.

- Parece un estadio de Jockey……….- comentó Welch.

Había dos guardias completamente protegidos con armaduras de plata en la entrada principal.

- Allí están! – gritó Miller adelantándose a disparar sus redes sobre uno de los guardias.

Chispas volaron. Aparentemente el guardia había sido inmovilizado. El otro saco su báculo e intentó atacar pero cuando se aproximó otra red cayó sobre el dejándolo fuera de combate.

- Buen trabajo Miller. – dijo Johnson.

De repente, una gran fuerza arranco sus armas y equipo a los soldados y un brillante halo de luz los rodeó.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – preguntó Cherubimon.

- Son intrusos, pero recibirán un juicio justo. – respondió Seraphimon.

- Tráiganlos adentro y llamen a todos. – dijo Ophanimon.

- Traigan sus extrañas armas también. – dijo Lucemon.

Pronto, los soldados estaban de pie en la misma habitación oval donde Gatomon había tenido su audiencia.

- Orden! – gritó Seraphimon a los asistentes en los palcos. – Debemos decidir que hacer con los intrusos.

- Deben ser eliminados. – sugirió Lucemon con severidad. – Son una amenaza para nuestro mundo.

- Este concejo no utilizara la violencia para resolver sus conflictos. Escucharemos a los invasores antes que su destino sea decidido. – propuso Ophanimon.

- Tus palabras son sabias Ophanimon. – contestó Seraphimon dirigiendo su vista a los soldados en el centro de la habitación. – Hablen ahora! De donde vienen y que hacen aquí!

Johnson estaba moleste de tener que dar explicaciones a tal criatura pero debido a sus impedimento para moverse tuvo que hablar.

- Criatura de otro mundo. Venimos de la tierra...Somos humanos...

Los presentes empezaron a murmurar. Todos comentaban incrédulos la presencia de estos intrusos su mundo.

- Silencio. – ordenó Seraphimon. - ¿Cómo llegaron hasta nuestro mundo y que es lo que buscan! – preguntó Seraphimon a los humanos.

- Los científicos de nuestro mundo nos enviaron. Buscamos la fuente del portal que nos trajo hasta aquí para establecer una vía de ingreso.

Todos en el sitio murmuraron enfadados al escuchar estas palabras.

- Así que eso significa que vinieron para dar paso a mas invasores humanos. – gritó Lucemon.

- Es la única forma en que podemos volver a casa... – suplicó Jonson al darse cuenta que éstas criaturas no se intimidarían con la presencia humana.

- Entonces, porque usaron estas armas primitivas sobre el comité de la puerta principal. Respondan! – gritó Seraphimon haciendo levitar en frente de los soldados uno de los lanzadores de redes.

Jonson guardó silencio porque no podía encontrar una explicación plausible que dar.

- Tal parece, que vinieron a atacarnos e invadirnos! – gritó Cherubimon.

- No saquemos conclusiones tempranas. Recuerden que otros digimon han conocido humanos no han resultado lastimados. – advirtió Ophanimon.

- No digas una palabra sobre esos traidores en este lugar sagrado! – protestó Cherubimon.

- Orden! Orden! – gritó Seraphimon volviendo a dirigir su mirada a los soldados. – Serán enviados al limite de este mundo y se les dejara allí sin considerar el destino que tengan. Por el momento, permanecerán en una de la recamaras mientras hacemos los preparativos. ¡Quítenlos de mi vista! – ordenó Seraphimon.

Cuando los soldados se retiraron, Seraphimon convocó al resto del concejo junto con Bokomon y su secretario Neemon.

- Con estos eventos considero que es necesario terminar el proyecto de defensa espiritual cuanto antes. Vengan.

Dejaron el alón principal y bajaron por una escalera en espiral muy larga hasta una gigantesca cámara subterránea en la cual habían 10 pilares de 3 metros de alto cada uno aproximadamente. Había dos líneas de 5 pilares a cada lado de la habitación.

- Secretario, tome nota. Estas son las especificaciones de cada uno de los espíritus que protegerán a este mundo del peligro.

- Pero... ¿Qué pasará con los programas vigilantes que el señor Gennai diseñó? – preguntó Ophanimon.

- De todos los humanos, solo considero a Gennai digno de confianza. Sin embargo, dado que estos guardianes fueron creados por humanos no debemos confiarnos demasiado. – respondió Seraphimon señalando el primer pilar – El primer guerrero se llamará Agunimon, protegerá nuestro mundo con el poder del fuego. – explicó Seraphimon y al mismo tiempo el pilar brilló.

Bokomon tomó notas en su libro de las especificaciones de cada guerrero. A pesar que sus nombres y poderes habían sido decididos las formas que tendrían aun eran motivo de discusión. Solo la esencia de ellos estaba encapsulada en el pilar.

Tomó notas de los otros guerreros. Escribió sobre Beetlemon, guerrero del trueno, Kazemon, guerrero del viento, Kumamon, guerrero del hielo, Wolfmon, guerrero de la luz, Lowemon, guerrero de la oscuridad, Grumblemon, guerrero de la tierra, Renamon, guerrero del agua, Mercurimon, guerrero del acero, y Arbormon, guerrero de la madera.

Entre tanto, cerca al palacio dos misteriosas figuras corrían hacia el.

- Hermano. Ve a la Villa y diles que evacuen ya...! – dijo Sorcerimon.

- Espera! Y tu que harás? – dijo una criatura que se veían exactamente igual a Sorcerimon pero sus ropas eran de diferentes colores a diferencia de su hermano que vestía totalmente de blanco.

- No te preocupes Wizardmon. Tengo que avisarle al concejo. Ahora Vete! – ordenó Sorcerimon a su hermano.

Wizardmon corrió hacia la villa viendo como la oscuridad avanzaba hacia donde el estaba desde las montañas.

Bokomon estaba haciendo sus apuntes finales cuando interrumpió Sorcerimon.

- Maestro! Tenemos un problema. La oscuridad se ha desatado de Montaña Espiral.

- Pero. ¿Cómo?

- No lo se. Pero bosques y riveras han sido destruidas por estas nuevas monstruosidades.

- No se trata de Cloakmon verdad? – preguntó Ophanimon.

- No. Se hacen llamar los Dark Masters y vienen directo al palacio.

Fue demasiado tarde. Cuando terminaron de hablar el sitio empezó a temblar y a derrumbarse. Fuertes explosiones se escuchaban en el exterior y la cámara subterránea estaba apunto de sepultar a los que se encontraran allí.

El concejo corrió tan pronto como pudo para escapar pero Bokomon y Neemon cayeron al suelo haciendo que Sorcerimon se quedara atrás para ayudarlos. Cuando pudieron levantarse, la cámara colapsó.

Mientras tanto, Lucemon subió hacia el piso superior de la fortaleza para soltar a los humanos.

- Vengan. Les mostraré la salida. – dijo Lucemon indicando a los humanos que lo siguieran después de que el desasegurara la habitación donde estos se encontraban.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudan? – preguntó Johnson.

- Ordenes de Seraphimon...- gruñó Lucemon.

- Así que¿peleaste con el jefe? - dijo Miller ofensivamente.

- El no es mi jefe! Humano! – gritó Lucemon. – Algún día yo seré el líder de este concejo y no confiare en ustedes. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con Seraphimon que debemos aprender de sus tretas para poder mantener este mundo a salvo. Además, si estos villanos se apoderan de ustedes...aprenderán de sus tretas primero.

- Suena justo... Guíanos entonces. – asintió Johnson.

Mientras la batalla sucedía alrededor de las puertas de la fortaleza, Wizardmon corrió hacia la villa y en su camino se encontró con Patamon.

- No vayas por ahí! Se han apoderado de la villa! – dijo Patamon.

- No podemos ir por allí tampoco. El concejo esta siendo atacado también. – advirtió Wizardmon desesperadamente.

- Ya se! Avisemos al señor Gennai. Ven. Te llevaré a su escondite...- dijo Patamon flotando delante de Wizardmon.

En la puerta, la batalla era intensa. Las fuerzas que Ophanimon había llamado habían sido derrotadas y estaban retirándose al bosque. Wizardmon podía ver de lejos la columna de humo resultado de la batalla seguida por un estallido. Machinedramon había disparado sus cañones contra la estructura principal del concejo.

Finalmente, el concejo de los ángeles estaba atrapado en una gran burbuja. Alrededor, un grupo de monstruos cantaban la victoria.

- Nuestro amo estará muy complacido. – dijo la criatura que parecía un bufón parándose en frente de la burbuja.

- Maestro Piedmon. Las villas están bajo nuestro control. Pero los digimon renegados no están. – dijo un digimon que tenia una capucha y flotaba en el aire sosteniendo una guadaña gigante.

- Significa que están del otro lado con sus respectivos humanos. – dijo Piedmon con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Han asegurado un portal?

- Si. ¿Cuáles son tus instrucciones?

- Vamos. Tenemos que acabar con esos digimon antes que sean un problema. Daemon ya se le instruyó que debe capturar a Renamon. Mi amo la necesita viva...

Lucemon corría colina arriba y los humanos trataban de seguirle el paso. Se abstenía de volar porque eso lo convertiría en blanco fácil. Prefirió ser cauteloso.

- ¿Adonde vamos? – preguntó Thompson.

- Lejos de aquí por el momento...- respondió Lucemon sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza.

Minutos mas tarde, Patamon y Wizardmon descansaban en la parte alta de una colina. Se divisaba una cueva abajo en el valle. Este era el escondite de Gennai cuando venía al digimundo.

Sin embargo, la dicha de Patamon se convirtió en horror cuando vio que los dark masters ya estaban rodeando la cueva.

- Todo está listo. Las máquinas adentro indican la posición exacta de cada uno de esos digimon. – indicó Daemon.

Daemon era un digimon que se parecía a un Phantomon pero era más alto y sus ropas eran mas elaboradas. No tenía que cargar una guadaña porque su poder era tan grande que no necesitaba armas de ninguna clase.

- Llévate a los Bakemon contigo. – dijo Piedmon señalando a unos digimon fantasmales que parecían sabanas sucias flotando en el aire con gigantescas bocas con muchos dientes que se reunían mas cerca de la entrada a la cueva.

- Llevaré a Skullsatamon también.

- ¿Qué hay de Ladydevimon? – preguntó Piedmon.

- Pidió encargarse de un miembro del concejo de ángeles. El amo le dio permiso para hacerlo...

- Tiene derecho. Recuerda que es gracias a ella que nuestro amo esta libre.

- Entonces, ya me marcho. ¿Necesitaras ayuda con los digimon renegados?

- No. Podremos deshacernos de cada uno de esos insectos por nuestra cuenta. Ahora vete.

- Pero amo. ¿Quién se quedará para prevenir un ataque sorpresa?

- Machinedramon se quedará en el concejo de ángeles y mantendrá la vigilancia y el nuevo pupilo del amo, Myotismon, patrullará los alrededores.

- Muy bien. También en sus manos está la victoria.

- Por supuesto... – rió Piedmon entrando a la cueva.


	11. Una fiesta arruinada

Tokio, Japón.

Yuki se preparaba para salir a divertirse con sus amigas en Shibuya. Había una gran fiesta en uno de los sitios mas populares del área.

Renamon observaba atentamente a Yuki probarse su ropa en frente del espejo.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer esta noche exactamente? – preguntó Renamon apoyándose contra la pared.

- Voy a bailar con algunos amigos...Deberías venir...- sugirió Yuki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo siento. Pero no me gusta llamar la atención. Además, ya sabes lo que dijo Gennai.

- Si... Lo se... – respondió Yuki con un suspiro. – Bien, puedes seguirme y no perderte de la acción o pedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

- Todo se ve muy tranquilo hoy. – dijo Renamon mirando por la ventana. – Tengo una mal presentimiento.

- Oye, relájate! Todo estará bien.

- Te seguiré de todas maneras para asegurarme que regreses a salvo.

- Hmmpph...- se quejó Yuki. – Suenas como mi mamá

Así, mas tarde partieron hacia el centro comercial. El sonido retumbante de la música podía escucharse más y más a medida que Yuki se acercaba.,

- Yuki!- gritó una de las compañeras de Yuki cuando la vio aproximarse.

- Pensábamos que no vendrías...- dijo otro amigo de Yuki.

- Bueno. Ya estoy aquí...entremos...

Ingresaron a una habitación oscura enorme donde luces estroboscópicas y lasers brillaban por doquier. El DJ en el extremo derecho saludaba a la gente a medida que venía entrando.

- bienvenido, damas y caballeros¡¡¿Están listos para rockear! - gritaba mientras el público respondía con el mismo entusiasmado desde la pista de baile al saludo.

Yuki y sus amigos se entusiasmaron de inmediato con el ambiente y entraron a la pista. La gente saltaba al ritmo de la música trance y la música House seleccionada por el DJ.

Renamon había seguido a Yuki todo el camino y podía observarla a través de uno de los ventanales del techo del edificio.

"Todo se ve normal" pensó Renamon cuando de repente sintió que alguien la observaba.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó en voz alta notando que solo unos cuervos la acompañaban en el techo.

- Por aquí... – llamó una débil voz desde detrás de un ducto de ventilación.

Renamon se aproximó con cuidado y se encontró con un personaje de sombrero puntiagudo cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una bufanda excepto en los ojos.

- Yo te he visto antes. Trabajas con el concejo de los ángeles ... – dijo Renamon.

- No. Ese sería mi hermano... Sorcerimon...- dijo la misteriosa criatura. – Yo preferí ser un digimon de la villa. Mi nombre es Wizardmon.

- Y ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo Wizardmon?

- Escuchame. Estas en grave peligro. Tienes que venir conmigo... – respondió Wizardmon tomando la mano de Renamon.

- Espera. ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Renamon retirando su mano. - ¿Qué pasará con Yuki?

Justo en ese momento, sonidos chispeantes se escucharon abajo. Renamon se asomo por el ventanal y miró dentro del edificio.

Vio que en la puerta había acabado de entrar un par de sujetos muy raros. A pesar de la escasa luz del lugar Renamon pudo ver sus formas con su visión nocturna.

- Oye Amigo. ¿Qué pasa contigo? – gritó el DJ desde la consola.

La figura mas delgada se aproximo un poco y con su báculo lanzó un haz de luz que voló en mil pedazos el equipo de sonido del DJ quien tuvo que bajar despavorido de la tarima. Al mismo tiempo, el caos se desató, con la gente gritando y corriendo en todas las direcciones.

- Silencio! – tronó la voz la figura mas alta. Su voz hizo estremecer al sitio haciend que la gente se quedara quieta del miedo. – Renamon! Sabemos que estas aquí! Ven con nosotros ahora o tendremos que empezar a lastimar gente.

Justo en ese momento muchas figuras fantasmales se acercaron a la pista de baile para aterrorizar a la gente. Una de ellas tomó el brazo de una de las compañeras de Yuki y la obligó a acercarse a Daemon.

- No estoy jugando! – gritó una vez mas.

Renamon apretaba los dientes y puños preguntándose como iba a escapar y prevenir que los humanos sufrieran algún daño.

Teniendo todas estas ideas dando vueltas en la cabeza, llegaron unas patrullas a la puerta de la discoteca. Los oficiales de policía rodearon el lugar y el jefe sostenía el megáfono.

- Atención! Esta es la policia! Están rodeados! Salgan ya con las manos en alto.! – gritó el jefe por el megáfono.

Daemon empezaba a impacientarse e irritarse.

- Skullsatamon. Sal y convéncelos que nos dejen en paz.

- Ahora mismo amo. – rió Skullsatamon dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Skullsatamon abrió las puertas revelando su aterradora figura a la gente que se encontraba fuera.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - exclamó el jefe bajando el megáfono.

Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa Skullsatamon disparó con su báculo destruyendo un par de carros de policía haciéndolos volar por los aires.

- Abran fuego! – ordeno el jefe y en un segundo se escucharon ensordecedoras detonaciones.

El pánico se apodero de todo el mundo dentro del edificio y una vez mas todos gritaban y corrían por todos lados.

Daemon agarró a la niña que el Bakemon le había traído, y amenazó estrangularla con sus propias manos. Con toda la confusión Renamon salto dentro del edificio a través del ventana pateando a Daemon en la espalda.

Aunque esto hizo que Daemon soltara a la niña no pudo siquiera sacarlo de balance.

- Bien. Finalmente haz venido. – dijo Daemon dando la vuelta.

- ¡Qué es lo que quieres! – gruñó Renamon.

- Que vengas pacíficamente conmigo.

- ¿Qué pasará si no quiero! – dijo Renamon con voz amenzante.

Justo en ese momento otro Bakemon se acerco empujando a Yuki hacía Daemon.

- Amo. Esta humano tiene esto. – dijo el Bakemon mostrando el digivice de Yuki colgando del cinturón de sus jeans.

- Que bien. Aquí tenemos a tu compañerita. – dijo Daemon molestando el cabello de Yuki.

- Déjala en paz! – demandó Renamon.

- Por supuesto. Lo que tienes que hacer es venir con nosotros. – dijo Daemon con tono persuasivo.

Renamon se mordió el labio inferior. Esta situación no tenía escape así que decidió ir con ellos. Los Bakemon la rodearon y le colocaron unos grilletes hechos de campos de energía en sus muñecas y tobillos.

- ¿Qué hacemos con la humana? – pregunto Bakemon cuando vió que Daemon abandonaba el lugar.

- No podemos arriesgarnos...mátala! – dijo Daemon.

- No! – gritó Renamon esforzándose por escapar.

Justo en ese momento Wizardomon salto de la ventana del techo y con fuerza inexplicable empujó a los Bakemon para llevarse a Yuki en brazos saltando muy alto por la ventana.

- Se escapa! Lo seguimos? – preguntaron los Bakemon.

- No se molesten. Tenemos lo que venimos a buscar. Lo que ellos hagan, no tiene importancia. – dijo Daemon abandonando el lugar escoltando a la cautiva Renamon dentro del portal.

Cuando la policía pudo entrar, los atacantes se habían desvanecido como si se hubiese tratado de un mal sueño.

En otra parte, Yuki aun temblaba cuando Wizardmon la dejó en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Wizardmon.

- Déjame sola! Bestia Inmunda! – gritó Yuki desde el techo de otro edificio. – Ayúdenme! Auxilio!

- No, no! – dijo Wizardmon cubriéndole la boca. – Vine a ayudarte. Escúchame! Seremos transportados al digimundo en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué van a hacer con Renamon? – sollozó Yuki.

- No lo sé... –respondió Wizardmon bajando la cabeza.

De pronto una luz blanca muy brillante los envolvió y en segundos desaparecieron.


	12. Marioneta sin cuerdas

Bogotá, Colombia

Era un mal día para una visita. Carlos estaba ocupado arreglando sus papeles para ingresar a la universidad. A pesar de haber concentrado su atención en esto, no pudo evitar ver que Veemon estaba sentado en un costado de su cama con una cara larga de aburrimiento.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Carlos.

- Agradezco tu preocupación. – respondió Veemon bajando la cabeza.

- Gennai me dijo como el Concejo de los ángeles había tratado a Gatomon.

- Lo se...- suspiro Veemon. – Estoy triste porque la última vez que la vi, ella me rechazo y me empujo lejos de ella...

- Ya veo. Supongo que...ella no quería lastimarte mas...

- Pero. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Eso me dolió mucho... – dijo Veemon tristemente.

- Mira. Puede que te hayas sentido en ese momento herido y todo eso, pero, ella lo hizo para que no tu tuvieras mas problemas con el Concejo...lo se... las chicas son raras...a veces.

- ¿Clara se ha portado raro contigo? – preguntó Veemon.

- Ehhhhhhhhhh...no...- respondió Carlos ruborizándose un poco. – No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo. Está muy lejos de mi.

- ¿Por qué no vas y la buscas?

- He decidido continuar con mi carrera aquí. Además¿por qué tendría que tener afán de volverla a ver? – tartamudeo Carlos.

- Porque yo sentí aquello que ustedes llaman amor cuando los vi hablando juntos la última vez.

- No, no podría. Digo...Tendría que aplicar a la universidad donde ella esta y...

- ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre si eso es lo que realmente quieres?

- No puedo... – dijo Carlos poniéndose de pie del costado de la cama.

- ¿Por qué no?...- preguntó Veemon con persistencia.

- No lo se...tal vez me da temor...- concluyó Carlos alejándose de donde estaba Veemon. Ahora, la tristeza de Veemon lo invadía a él también.

Aquel día era también un dia de inconveniencias. El padre de Carlos había tomado su auto para hacer las diligencias del dia y la camioneta pick up estaba en el taller. Carlos tenía que ir ese dia a las universidades en bus. Veemon quería unirse a la travesía pero Carlos prefería que se quedara en casa.

- Por favor Carlos. Déjame acompañarte.

- Ni modo¿Qué dirá a gente s te ve por ahí?

- No tengo que andar al lado tuyo necesariamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Podría saltar de edificio en edificio siguiendo de cerca el transporte que tomes.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso?

- Por supuesto. Además¿qué tiene de malo querer conocer tu ciudad?

- Esta bien. Vamos a ver si puedes seguirme. – dijo Carlos poniéndose su chaqueta azul para salir del apartamento.

Veemon salió por la ventana y se subió a la cornisa del edificio para llegar hasta el techo. De allí, salto de edificio en edificio siguiendo los pasos de Carlos.

La carrera séptima estaba cerrada, así que Carlos no podría ir por esa ruta. Tenía que llegar hasta la autopista norte y tomar un bus expreso. Para hacer eso tuvo que tomar otro bus mas pequeño en la calle 116.

Cuando Carlos abordó este bus a la autopista sintió un golpe en el techo del vehículo. Definitivamente, Veemon lo seguía de cerca.,

Finalmente, se bajo cerca de la estación de los buses de la autopista. Estos eran más rápidos porque funcionaban como el metro. Se detenían en estaciones especialmente diseñadas y andaban por carriles exclusivos por los que otros vehículos no podían transitar.

Carlos pago su pasaje y espero que el bus articulado llegara. Esperaba tomar el bus número 60, lo cual lo llevaria muy rápido y muy cerca de la universidad donde él quería ir. Finalmente, el bus llegó y Carlos entro en la parte de atrás.

Carlos supo que Veemon continuaba siguiéndolo porque podía escuchar débilmente los pasos de el sobre el vehículo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, se aproximaban a una de las paradas cerca al monumento de los heroes. Pagaba tributo a Simón Bolivar, una importante figura historica. La estación de parada estaba diseñada como una estación de trenes en la mitad de la autopista y habpia un puente para peatones que conectaba los dos sentidos de la via (Norte-sur, Sur-Norte). Al lado Sur-Norte había un pequeño centro comercial donde había cafeterías, restaurantes y otros almacenes que se encontraban a lo largo del trayecto de la autopista.

Las puertas del bus sisearon al cerrarse en esta estación cuando Carlos escucho un golpe seco muy fuerte en el techo del bus. De pronto, sintió que alguien golpeaba el techo de bus con fuerza y luego vió con horror como parte de éste estaba siendo arrancado.

"Espero que Veemon no se este metiendo en problemas" pensó Carlos preocupado y furioso a la vez.

Un enorme agujero se abrió en el techo del bus y a través de esta abertura un criatura asomó su rostro.

Su cara era redonda y parecía estar hecha de madera, como si se tratara de una marioneta. Encima de su nariz puntiaguda de madera dos discos metálicos hacían las veces de ojos. Su boca era una forma metálica que se movía y articulaba porque la madera alrededor parecía carne viva. En su cabeza lucía un gorro muy gracioso.

- Boo! – Exclamó la criatura a los pasajeros quien no podían creer el horror que estaban viendo.

Mientras Veemon estaba saltando del techo de la estación al techo del bus 60 cuando vió un hombrecito que parecia hecho de madera inclinado hacia delante.

- Oye! – gritó Veemon. -¿Quién eres?

La marioneta alzó su cabeza del interior del bus y se volteó mirando a Veemon enfado. En esta instancia, Veemon no había notado que la esta criatura sostenía en sus manos un mazo gigante hecho de metal.

- Soy la marioneta de tus pesadillas... – dijo lo criatura abanicando su martillo sorprendiendo a Veemon con un impacto directo.

En el centro comercial, una mujer abría la puerta de un negocio de lámparas cuando vio que alguien volando por los aires atravesaba el vidrio estrellándose contra el interior de la tienda.

Al notar esto, Carlos haló el switch de emergencia que estaba sobre la puerta y cuando abrió saltó a la autopista. De allí se subió a la estación y corrió por el puente peatonal hasta el centro comercial.

La marioneta saltó del techo del bus a la autopista sentido Sur-Norte para dirigirse al centro comercial. El conductor de un auto que venía en ese sentido a gran velocidad tocó la bocina repetidamente.

Cuando todos pensaron que la marioneta sería atropellada, ésta alzó su mazo y lo estrello contra el capó del carro que venía haciéndolo voltear por los aires en frente de cientos de testigos.

Cuando estuvo mas cerca Carlos aprovecho para presionar el botón izquierdo de su digivice.

La marioneta se acercó lentamente al almacén de lámparas para buscar a Veemon. Cuando pasó la vitrina un has de luz lo mando volando de regreso a la autopista destruyendo las ventanas que todavía estaban enteras.

Una enorme criatura azul salió del almacén a la calle. La gente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Xveemon.

- Me llamo Puppetmon.

- Quien quiera que seas. Vas a pagar por esto.

- Ja! Eres duro. Pero yo lo soy más. – dijo Puppetmon alzando su martillo lanzando una lluvia de energía que al impactar a Xveemon lo mando volando de regreso dentro del almacén de lámparas.

Carlos pensó que era buen momento para presionar el botón derecho de su digivice.

Segundos mas tarde vio como Flamedramon salió lentamente para continuar la batalla con su oponente.

Puppetmon se reía diabólicamente sabiendo que podría jugar con este digimon antes de dar el golpe final. Pero, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que parecía provenir de su interior.

"Puppetmon, debes regresar. Algo sucedió. Aparentemente un miembro mas del concejo de ángeles continua suelto..." dijo la voz.

Puppetmon estaba molesto por esto pero sonrío sabiendo que esta batalla simplemente sería aplazada.

Flamedramon estaba todavía unos metros de distancia de la marioneta, cuando ésta de repente saltó al techo del centro comercial y se desvaneció. Flamedramon observo que al final de la cuadra Carlos hacía gestos para que lo siguiera.

Asi que él también saltó al techo del edificio para reunirse con Carlos en el otro lado.

- Que fue eso? – dijo Flamedramon regresando a ser Veemon.

- No lo se... pero parecia ser muy peligroso. – respondió Carlos.

Justo en ese momento se aproximaban los sonidos de patrullas de policia.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Veemon.

- Ya se! – exclamó Carlos. Hay un centro comercial de computadores a dos cuadras de aquí. Si puedo entrar en algún equipo puedo preguntar a Gennai que diablos sucede aquí.

- Bien. Ve y yo te sigo. – dijo Veemon escalando el muro para llegar una vez mas al techo mientras carlos corrió calle arriba buscando la Carrera 15.

Carlos sudaba por todos los poros cuando llegó al centro comercial de computadores. El lago era el nombre de este lugar y Carlos entro buscando un computador donde pudiera conectarse a internet. Cuando Veemon entro por el techo los teléfonos móviles de todos los que estaban allí empezaron a timbrar.

Luego, el cielo se oscureció y todas las pantallas de computador en las vitrinas del centro comercial se encendieron solas despidiendo una luz blanca intensa que se llevo a Carlos y Veemon a otra parte.


	13. Bienvenidos a Isla File

Tokio, Japón

Henry observaba la pantalla del computador con preocupación. Daisy lo había llamado porque en la noche empezó a detectar actividad extraña.

- ¿Cuál será la causa? – preguntó Henry.

- No lo se. No puedo analizar lo que ocurre del otro lado.

- ¿Puedes abrir un portal?

- Temo que no. Alguien no me deja manipular los comandos.

Henry se levantó de su silla y tomó su abrigo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿a dónde crees que vas? – pregunto Daisy confundida.

- A encontrar la respuesta... – respondió Henry cerrando la puerta.

Condujo sin cuidado hasta el hospital. En su interior sabía que Shibumi debía estar involucrado en esto.

Entró al cuarto de hospital donde estaba Shinumi. Aun continuaba conectado a monitores y cables.

- ¡Se que puedes escucharme¡¿Qué está ocurriendo? – grito Henry al cuerpo petrificado de Shibumi.

Luego, como la última vez, las alarmas de los monitores se dispararon. En el monitos Henry leyó nuevamente esas letras.

I, O, A, P, A, R, K

Henry se quedo de una pieza aterrizado. Tomó el celular y llamó a Daisy.

- Henry. – vociferó Daisy preocupada al contestar. -¿Qué esta pasando?

- ¿Has encontrado la fuente del problema?

- Estoy explorando todas las bases de datos para ver cual se corrompió y esta impidiendo mi control del sistema. ¿Te das cuenta que tomaría semanas hacer eso?

- Lo se. Pero encontré algo que puede ayudarnos. Trata de buscar una base de datos que tenga esta combinación de letras: IOAPARK.

- Esta bien. Trabajaré en ello... – contestó Daisy.

En ese momento Henry vio a los guardias de seguridad en la puerta de la unidad de cuidado intensivo. La enfermera los llamó cuando Henry entró corriendo como un loco al hospital.

Cuando los guardias entraron a la habitación los monitores emitieron una luz blanca muy brillante que se tragó a Henry dejando a los guardias de seguridad boquiabiertos de la impresión.

Henry abrió sus ojos encontrándose boca abajo en un lugar rodeado por mar. Junto a el vio varias personas boca abajo.

- ¿Qué demonios?... – exclamó al levantarse y reconocer a la gente que estaba alli.

Muchos de ellos empezaron a moverse, retorciéndose en la arena caliente y humeda.

- ¿Qué pasó? – exclamo Carlos sentándose en la arena.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Henry.

- Sr Wong! - ¿Qué ocurrió? – respondió Carlos viendo a las otras personas en la playa recuperar el conocimiento.

- Guau¿Qué fue eso! – dijo TJ parándose del suelo ayudado por Agumon.

- Estamos en mi mundo...- respondió Agumon mirando los alrededores. El cielo era azul pero moteado y abajo el mar brillaba con múltiples colores.

Henry vio un enorme bosque detrás de el y de detrás de los arbustos dos personajes aparecieron.

El que tenia sombrero puntiagudo y báculo se aproximo a Henry. Yuki o acompañaba y se le veía molesta y confusa.

- Sr Gennai. Es un verdadero honor verlo. Mi nombre es Wizardmon.

- Hola Wizardmon. Me place regresar a este mundo. – dijo Henry saludando a la criatura y luego miro alrededor confundido. - ¿Sabes donde estamos?

- Desafortunadamente no. Parece que estamos por fuera de los limites del continente Server.

- ¿Continente Server? – pregunto Gennai.

- Si. Es el área de tierra firme mas grande de este mundo señor.

- ¿Alguna idea de lo que esta pasando?

- Nuestro mundo esta siendo atacado. Con Patamon tuvimos que escabullirnos por el portal para advertirles que ustedes serían atacados también.

- ¿Atacados¿Como o por quien?

- Por los dark masters... – respondió una voz desde atrás. Era Gatomon.

Henry dio la vuelta y vio a Gatomon junto con Clara.

- ¿Qué te pasó a ti? – preguntó Clara a Yuki.

- Renamon fue secuestrada por unos monstruos y...- dijo Yuki y de pronto se cubrió la boca con su dos manos en estado de conmoción. - ¡Qué? Estoy hablando tu idioma...¿Qué esta pasando!

Todos los que estaban allí se sorprendieron cuando cayeron en cuenta que todos hablaban y podían entenderse entre sí.

- Algo debió pasar cuando fuimos transportados aquí... – dijo Henry en voz alta sin poder creer que todos estuvieran hablando el mismo idioma.

Gatomon se aproximo a Yuki. No podia creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Renamon fue secuestrada? – preguntó Gatomon.

- Si...- murmuró Yuki saliendo de su asombro.

Henry inspeccionó el lugar y noto que a lo largo de la paya habían cabinas telefónicas organizadas en línea recta. Henry se acercó para ver mas de cerca y en ese momento uno de los teléfonos empezó a sonar.

- ¿Hola? – susurro el al contestar.

- No hay tiempo que perder! Quédense alli! Los transportarán al continente en unos minutos. – dijo la voz distante de una mujer al otro lado de la línea quien colgó de inmediato.

Henry colgó la bocina y en eso momento un enorme montículo emergió de las profundidades del océano. Era totalmente negro y en su base tenia un armazón de metal que parecía un andamio.

- ¡Que roca tan enorme! – gritó Leslie señalando el montículo.

- Esa no es una piedra tonta! – dijo Robert. – Es una ballena... o ...parece ser una ballena..

Todos en la playa se quedaron de una pieza al ver al gigantesco animal que había emergido, el cual pareció que giraba la cabeza para dirigirse a ellos.

- Vengan! La señorita Ophanimon requiere su presencia. – tronó la voz de la ballena.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Gennai a la enorme criatura.

- Mi nombre es Whamon...Tienen que confiar en mi...de otro modo, este mundo perecerá.

Con estas palabras todos se aproximaron a Whamon quien se inclinó hacia delante para que todo el mundo pudiera subirse en su enorme cabeza.

- Oye. ¿Quién es la pequeña niña? – preguntó Carlos cuando Leslie abordó la ballena.

- Mi nombre es Leslie. Soy hermana de Robert.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí niña? – pregunto Héctor.

- Soy la nueva mejor amiga de biyomon...- respondió Leslie alegremente enseñándole su digivice a todo el mundo.

- Oye. Que lindo conocerte. Mi nombre es Aurora. – dijo Aurora estrachando la mano de Leslie.

- Somos casi de la misma edad! Podemos ser super amigas también! Vaya! Es ese tu digimon! Es muy lindo! – dijo Leslie abrazando a Hawkmon quien se ruborizo de venrguenza.

- Ayyyyyyyy Dios... – exclamaron Héctor y Robert casi al mismo tiempo.

Minutos mas tarde habían zarpado de la orilla flotando en el inmenso mar.

- Discúlpame Whamon¿No tienes mas detalles de lo que está pasando? – gritó henry desde la cabeza de la ballena.

- No. Solo Ophanimon conoce todas las respuestas...- respondió Whamon con una voz muy grave. – Temo que esta e peligro. Lo sentí cuando invocó mi presencia...

- ¿Sabes como se llama el lugar donde estábamos?

- Es un lugar nuevo, se le ha llamado: Isla File...

Mientras tanto, las otras personas se saludaban estando felices de poderse encontrar una vez mas y tener la posibilidad de entenderse todos.

- Asi que...¿Dónde estabas cuando ocurrió? – preguntó TJ a Pablo.

- Veía un partido de Fútbol con Gabumon.

- Hmmmmmmm Fútbol. ¿Qué equipo te gusta? Los Patriots o los Packers?

- ¿Qué? – respondió Pablo muy confundido.

- Estábamos viendo el partido Boca Juniors contra el River Plate. – dijo Gabumon con la esperanza de aclarar el malentendido.

- ¿Qué quién? – respondió TJ aun mas confundido.

Carlos notó el conflicto e intervino.

- Supongo que Pablo y Gabumon veían un juego de Soccer. – dijo Carlos entrometiéndose en la discusión.

- Es Fútbol! – dijo Pablo molesto porque no le gustaba que el mejor deporte del mundo para él lo llamaran Soccer.

- Ahhhhhhhh. – dijo TJ rascándose la cabeza. – Ese juego... Discúlpame pero me parece que juegan mejor los Patriots.

Carlos sonrió con estos eventos y giró la cabeza para ver el inmenso mar que se extendía frente a ellos. Notó que Clara estaba del otro lado mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera mareada. Gatomon estaba acurrucada cerca de ella tratando de darle ánimo.

Veemon notó que Gatomon se esforzaba en mirar a donde no estuviera él lo cual lo hizo sentir triste. A pesar de eso, Carlos se acercó y tomó a Clara del hombro.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó

- Estoy bien...- respondió Clara poniéndose de pie pero también tratando de mirar a otro lado.

- No parece...- dijo Carlos tratando de mirar a Clara directamente a los ojos.

- No has escrito ni llamado en las últimas semanas. – dijo Clara, alejándose lentamente de Carlos.

- Lo se... –respondió él. – He estado ocupado...pensando... tu sabes...

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Clara alzando su voz con alegre entusiasmo.

Carlos sintió que se estaba empapando con su propio sudor cuando alguien lo llamó de otra parte.

- Nos acercamos a la orilla! – rugió la voz de Whamon.

- Ya voy... – dijo Carlos dando la vuelta dejando a Clara esperando una respuesta.

Whamon se aproximó a la orilla que estaba en tierra alta. Todos, cuidadosamente bajaron del lomo del animal excepto Laika quien estaba sentada con la cabeza entre sus piernas temblando de miedo.

Carlos noto esto y regreso para acercarse a ella.

- Oye. Ven...Todo esta bien...- dijo Carlos ofreciendo su mano a la niña asustada quien tenía a Palmon a su lado tratando de calmar su miedo a las alturas.

- ¿Qué? Puedo entender lo que dices...- dijo Laika alzando su cabeza.

- Sé que estás asustada, pero debes venir. – dijo Carlos agachándose para convencer a Laika.

- Esta bien...- respondió Laika toando la mano de Carlos lo cual no le gusto mucho a Clara.

- Gracias Whamon! – gritó Gennai mientras el gigantesco animal se hundía de nuevo en el inmenso océano.

- Buena Suerte...- fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de la ballena antes que esta desapareciera.


	14. Corrompiendo a Lucemon

Lejos de allí, Lucemon guiaba a los humanos a través del bosque que rodeaba el concejo tratando de reagruparse con otros digimon que intentaban luchar contra los dark masters.

- Manténganse juntos. – ordenó Lucemon abriéndose paso cautelosamente por el bosque.

- No tienes que repetirlo. – dijo Thompson aferrándose a su pistola.

- Creo que los perdimos. – dijo Lucemon.

Justo en ese momento sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que hizo que cayera inconsciente.

- Lo tengo señor! – gritó Miller sosteniendo la humeante arma lanza redes.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – preguntó Thompson

- Siguiendo mis ordenes. Se supone que debíamos capturar una criatura de estas para enviarla de vuelta a la base.

- Ah si¿Cómo se supone que vamos a volver a casa si acabaste de noquear al guía?

- No necesariamente señor. – dijo Miller sacando el radioteléfono de su bolsillo. Subió el volumen al receptor y se escuchaba:

"Equipo Alpha...su transmisión es débil pero recibimos su trasmisión"

El grupo de soldados estaba feliz y complacido con la posibilidad de volver a casa completando la misión satisfactoriamente. Pero la felicidad se interrumpió por un fastidioso ruido proveniente de atrás de un árbol.

Los soldados se sobresaltaron cuando vieron que alguien o algo los observaba desde atrás de los árboles y hacía un ruido molesto parecido a un latigazo.

- Salga donde podamos verlo..! – gritó Miller sacando su arma.

Los latigazos cada vez se escuchaban mas fuertes haciendo que el corazón de los soldados palpitara mas y mas rápido.

Luego, hubo un latigazo mas fuerte. Miller notó que su pistola había sido arrancada de sus manos en un instante.

Johnson empezó a disparar su arma frenéticamente cuando de repente los sonidos de latigazos se repitieron y en frente de los ojos de los demás Jonson fue halado por una misteriosa fuerza hacia el interior del oscuro bosque.

- Sal de ahí! Cobarde! – gritó Miller sacando otra pistola del cinto y apuntando hacia el bosque.

De atrás de un árbol, salió un personaje que parecía mezclado entre el follaje. Era de dos metros de alto y corpulento. Su rostro era totalmente pálido cubierto con una máscara púrpura-rojiza. Sus labios a pesar de ser gruesos, no cubrían los colmillos que salían de sus encías. Su traje a pesar de dar apariencia de ser un uniforme de botones de hotel antiguo, era perfectamente justo para una persona del siglo XIX.

- Quédese donde esta! – amenazó Thompson apuntando con su arma al extraño quien simplemente se quedó muy quieto con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Me llamas cobarde? – respondió el extraño. – Ustedes le dispararon a él por la espalda. – dijo el extraño refiriéndose a Lucemon atrapado en la red.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Ahora, deja ir a mis hombres y nos iremos en paz.

- Están equivocados...Porque no se irán! – dijo el extraño golpeado su látigo rojo contra el suelo.

Con un movimiento rápido el látigo golpeó a Thompson dejándolo inconsciente. Uno por uno todos los soldados habían sido inutilizados y apilados.

- Amo Myotismon! – llamó una figura flotante detrás del extraño. – Ya llamé a los otros.

- Perdiste tu tiempo. Estos humanos me han ahorrado mucho...- dijo Myotismon muy complacido.

- Me informaron que ya habían cumplido con su cometido principal.

- Excelente! – dijo Myotismon.

- Por cierto, su excelencia. ¿Qué hará con el ángel y los humanos invasores.?

- Oh si...Tengo una gran idea. – dijo Myotismon aproximándose a la red donde Lucemon estaba atrapado y lo soltó.

- ¿Qué hace señor? – replicó la criatura redondeada con alas de murciélago que flotaba cerca de Myotismon.

- ¿Por qué tenerlo preso cuando puedo divertirme un poco...? dijo Myotismon poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Lucemon. Sus manos brillaron unos segundos y luego el resplandor se desvaneció.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho señor?

- He escuchado que el concejo de los ángeles es solo bondad...que es incorruptible. Siempre me gusta desafiar las teorías con mis experimentos...Este virus que acabo de plantar en su sistema hará que cuando despierte no tenga memoria de quien es el y mas tarde, eventualmente se convertirá en el peor demonio que este mundo haya conocido.

- Pero Amo¿No cree que los otros se molestaran con esto?

- ¡no me desafíes tonto! – gritó Myotismon a su ayudante redondo. – Estará tan confundido y desesperado que cuando despierte correrá angustiado día tras día hasta que el día de su furia llegue...

- ¿Qué va a hacer con los humanos?

- No necesitamos su interferencia. – dijo Myotismon dirigiendo la mirada a los humanos que tenía apilados detrás de el. – Haz que los arrojen al límite de este mundo...

- ¿Va a dejarlos vivir señor?

- Por supuesto...Si no regresan a su mundo a salvo mas de ellos vendrán, y eso por el momento, no sería bueno para nuestros planes.

- De acuerdo señor. – dijo el monstruo con alas de murciélago antes de abandonar el lugar.

Mas tarde, los dark masters recibieron el reporte de Myotismon. No les parecía importar la suerte de Lucemon o los humanos. Ahora, tenían que regresar a montaña espiral para completar su diabólico cometido.

Unas horas mas tarde en los Estados Unidos, un asistente entregó un importante memo al general.

- ¿Qué¿Está esto confirmado? – preguntó el general al mensajero.

- Si señor. – respondió el mensajero.

- No puedo creer esto! – dijo el oficial leyendo parte del escrito. – Nuestros hombres han sido encontrados perdidos en alguna parte de Nairobi...?


	15. El poder de los sentimientos humanos

Veinte minutos habían pasado desde que llegaron a la orilla pero, a medida que avanzaban, podían ver la inmensa destrucción dejada atrás por los Dark Masters.

Con horror, podían ver villas y pueblos enteros consumiéndose en llamas mientras pequeños digimon bebé huían para buscar refugio.

Un grupo de estos digimon cambió de dirección cuando notó la presencia de los visitantes. Eras pequeñas masas de color verde con ojos y boca grandes y gritaban al unísono. – Ayúdennos! Ayúdennos!

Palmon dio un salto hacia delante y alzó sus brazos. – Cálmense Numemon. – le dijo al grupo de criaturas desesperadas. – Hemos venido a ayudarlos!

Se podía escuchar llanto entre el grupo de criaturas, lo cual no pudieron entender los humanos y sus digimon hasta que vieron otro grupo de estos Numemon cargando algo sobre ellos y aproximándose.

- Ay no! – exclamó Carlos cuando reconoció a Elecmon, quien estaba muy golpeado y herido.

Los Numemon dejaron a la miserable criatura sobre el suelo y en instantes los humanos se aproximaron a prestarle ayuda.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso¡ - gritó Veemon al ver a un pobre Elecmon que apenas trataba de hablar.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, empezó a explicar lentamente lo que había sucedido.

- La destruyeron!...ahora no existe...- dijo el exhausto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que destruyeron? – preguntó Carlos aproximándose a Elecmon.

- ...La ciudad del Inicio...ya no existe... – dijo Elecmon casi desmayándose.

- Oh cielos!...- murmuró Gennai distantemente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro desaprobando lo que había escuchado. – Esto no puede ser bueno...

Todos los humanos sintieron desazón con estas palabras. Con la ciudad del Inicio destruida, sus digimon podrían morir en una batalla sin la posibilidad de regresar.

- Tenemos que llegar hasta el Concejo...- sugirió Gatomon. – Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, esperen...¿Dónde está Agumon? – preguntó TJ buscando a su amigo por los alrededores.

Justo en ese momento, Agumon venia corriendo del lado contrario de la villa sosteniendo algo entre sus garras. TJ casi inmediatamente reconoció sus lentes de aviador, lo cual lo hizo sentir optimista por un momento.

- Supongo que los vamos a necesitar...para la buena suerte. – dijo Agumon aproximándose a TJ.

- Vamos al Concejo. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. – dijo Carlos señalando el extremo final del pueblo.

Todos siguieron a Patamon hasta el sitio donde el palacio del concejo estaba localizado. El suponía que lo que iba a ver no iba a ser agradable, recordando aquella explosión viniendo del palacio cuando Machinedramon atacó.

Gatomon, por otro lado, no estaba preparada para ver el escenario de destrucción que se reveló ante ella. Los pilares que rodeaban la estructura circular estaban totalmente destrozados y se habían colapsado hacia adentro. Ciertas áreas estaban convertidas en escombros humeantes.

Se arrodillo cerca de uno de los pilares sin poder contener su rabia y dio un puñetazo contra uno de los restos dejando una profunda marca impresa en ella.

- Pagarán por esto!...- maldecía ella buscando en los alrededores con la mirada con la esperanza que los miembros del concejo estuvieran a salvo.

Patamon voló alrededor de la estructura derruida separándose del resto del grupo cuando súbitamente voló de regreso para llamar a los demás.

- Vengan! Rápido! – dijo el volando de regreso.

Todos lo siguieron hasta el otro lado del palacio. Lo que encontraron era desesperanzador.

Había una gigantesca masa de color rosa azulada que cubría toda la puerta principal. Adentro, se veía lo que parecían las siluetas distorsionadas de los miembros del concejo suspendidos en un líquido viscoso.

Gatomon llena de rabia, arremetió contra esa masa pero inmediatamente fue rechazada hacia atrás junto con una descarga de energía que la arrojo al suelo.

- Gatomon¿Estás bien? – gritó Clara muy preocupada.

- Estoy bien...- dijo Gatomon calmándose un poco tratando de analizar la situación.

En ese momento, algo dentro de esa masa empezó a retorcerse y a brillar. Una voz femenina muy fuerte pudo escucharse proveniente del interior.

- Al fin han llegado...- dijo la voz.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Carlos.

- Soy Ophanimon. Miembro del concejo digimon de los ángeles.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Iori quien no se había atrevido a hablar antes porque temía que nadie le entendiera.

- Nuestro mundo está en peligro. La amenaza que ustedes eliminaron antes, ha regresado fortalecida y más peligrosa que nunca. – dijo la voz de Ophanimon. – Los guerreros que llamamos para defendernos fueron derrotados y sus esperanzas de regresar fueron frustradas cuando la Ciudad del Inicio fue destruida.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? – gruñó Gatomon.

- Si. ¿Quién pudo causar toda esta destrucción sin sentido...? – comentó Yuki todavía pensando en su amiga Renamon.

- Toda esta destrucción tuvo un propósito. – interrumpió Ophanimon. – Los Dark Masters estaban buscando las piedras sangradas que estaban ocultas en los cuatro puntos cardinales después de su última batalla. (Ver DIGIMON LEGEND)

- ¿Cómo pasó eso? – preguntó Gennai muy sorprendido.

- Fuiste sabio al modificar y ocultar los restos de su programa que transformaba material orgánico en datos, pero los dark masters y su amo pudieron regresar y rastrear los programas que tú diseñaste para proteger las piedras. Los dark masters lograron atrapar la esencia de Qinglongmon (Azuongmon), Zhugiaomon, Baihumon y Xuanwumon dentro de las piedras manteniéndolos cautivos para su nuevo plan.

- ¿Nuevo plan? – exclamó todo el mundo al unísono.

- Una conciencia de fuera de este mundo me advirtió que esta nueva amenaza sin nombre quiere usar los datos de las piedras sagradas y los datos de un digimon evolucionado para producir una detonación, la cual sumirá a todo este mundo en la oscuridad corrompiendo los datos de los digimon pacíficos que quedan.

Este comentario hizo a todo el mundo sentir un gran temor. Ahora todos sabían porque Renamon había sido secuestrada.

- ¡Quiero irme a casa!...- lloriqueaba Leslie.

Aurora se veía desanimada y solo miraba a Héctor tratando de encontrar algo de esperanza.

- Esperen! – gritó Gennai como nadie lo había escuchado antes. – Ophanimon, necesito contactar a una amiga de mi mundo que puede tener la solución que buscamos.

- De acuerdo...- dijo Ophanimon.

El teléfono celular de Gennai levitó hacia la masa rosa y brillo por unos instantes. Luego en el aire se pudo escuchar el tono. El teléfono empezó a marcar al celular de Daisy. Después de dos timbres se escuchó a alguien contestando.

- Henry? Por Dios! – exclamó Daisy sonando aliviada. - ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy al otro lado. – gritó Gennai contestando la pregunta.

- ¿Pero como? – respondió Daisy muy impresionada.

- Una autoridad suprema de este mundo me trajo aquí. Ahora escúchame. ¿Has completado la búsqueda?

- Si. Con las letras que pediste: I, O, A, P, A, R, K. Aun hay muchas combinaciones y no puedo deducirlo.

- Espera. – dijo Ophanimon. – La entidad que nos ataca se ha revelado a su origen, y por ende se ha revelado contra su nombre.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Su nombre era Alphamon verdad? – preguntó Daisy muy confundida. – Omega es el opuesto de Alpha y no está escrito con esas letras.

En esta confusión Pablo comentó la situación.

- Esto si que parece el Apocalipsis...- murmuró.

- Espera! – dijo Gennai. – Eso es! Estábamos tomando lo de los opuestos muy literalmente. Por supuesto! En la Biblia el último libro es el Apocalipsis. Trata de formar una palabra.

- Está bien. Escribí: Apokari.mon. – respondió Daisy. Luego hubo un silencio prolongado.

Henry se estaba impacientando. Incluso temió que la comunicación se hubiese interrumpido.

- ¿Daisy? – llamó Henry ansiosamente.

- Henry. Lo que enfrentas es una base de datos tan grande, que no puede ser borrada...

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó Henry.

- Tomaría años depurar estos datos electrónicamente...- respondió Daisy.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – indagó Henry.

- Espera¿Recuerdas que cuando el proyecto estaba en desarrollo estábamos desarrollando con el resto del equipo estrategias de contención de datos?

- Si! Lo recuerdo... ¿Te refieres a la pared de fuego...?

- Exacto. Tal vez no se pueda borrar, pero si lo contienes no podrá causar mas daño.

- Genial! Intentemos hacer eso...- exclamó Henry.

Después de unos minutos a voz de Daisy sonaba desanimada.

- No puedo instalar ese programa...

Todos bajaron sus cabezas temiendo que el fin estaría cerca.

- Rápido. – dijo Ophanimon. – Carga el programa cuando yo te diga y trataré de darle una forma física para que pueda instalarse desde aquí.

Un brillo blanco apareció en frente de la masa e instantes mas tarde, flotando arriba y frente a Henry, había una barra cilíndrica. Era de 30 cm de largo y brillaba a medida que bajaba a las manos de Henry.

Una vez en sus manos el brillo se hizo más tenue. Henry contemplo ese cilindro color gris metálico que tenia inscripciones talladas alrededor que brillaban con diferentes colores.

- He aquí la misión que tendrán que cumplir ustedes……………. – dijo Ophanimon. – Tienen que infiltrarse en su guarida e instalar este programa dentro de una de las piedras sagradas.

Con estas palabras todos dirigieron su mirada al punto más oscuro en el horizonte del digimundo. Supusieron que este era el sitio donde se encontraba la montaña espiral y se llenaron de temor.

- Ni modo! – protesto Pablo. – Si esos monstruos los vencieron a ustedes, nos van a convertir en polvo a nosotros!...

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Carlos. – No hay forma de vencerlos.

- Pero, si existe una forma. – interrumpió Ophanimon. – Yo se que el Sr Gennai ha tratado de mejorar las evoluciones pero ha encontrado dificultades en el camino. Discutiéndolo con el concejo hemos decidido que por ser los últimos que quedan para defendernos les daremos un poder de increíbles proporciones. Pero, antes de entregárselos, deben conocer su origen.

Daisy estaba escuchando con atención cuando sintió que algo detrás de ella se movía. El maletín de Henry empezó a estremecerse de un lado a otro como si fuera a despegarse del suelo. Súbitamente, la pantalla de computador de Daisy se lo trago ante los incrédulos ojos de ella.

Henry estaba impresionado de ver su propio maletín brillando y flotando varios metros sobre el suelo. Como por arte de magia, el maletín se abrió y los dispositivos en los que Henry había estado trabajando flotaron en el aire con un brillo misterioso.

Con esto, Ophanimon empezó a explicar la naturaleza del poder que seria entregado.

- Este mundo ha existido desde cuando los humanos empezaron a tener imaginación. Al principio, todos sus pensamientos positivos flotaban por el aire, chocando unos con otros formando un gran caos. Permaneció así por eras, hasta que los humanos encontraron la forma de canalizar la información, manipulándola y organizándola. A partir de aquí, el armazón de nuestro mundo fue formado, y luego ustedes desarrollaron la inteligencia artificial que se convirtió en la última fase de nuestra evolución. Sin embargo a medida que nosotros organizábamos este mundo, fuimos descubriendo que necesitábamos buscar la forma de protegernos de un ataque externo, así que acudimos al origen de nuestro mundo y encontramos a final de cuentas dos orígenes. El primer origen, era un mundo lleno de color, que era pequeño pero que era donde los sueños humanos tomaban formas que se filtraban a este mundo en forma de base de datos. De esta fuente tomamos la esencia de nuestro poder.

En ese momento el brillo frente a la masa rosada tomo forma de una panel plano, como una pantalla, mostrando letras luminosas. Estas letras deletreaban las siguientes palabras.

VALOR

AMOR

AMISTAD

PUREZA

CONOCIMIENTO

SINCERIDAD

BONDAD

LUZ

ESPERANZA

- Los sentimientos humanos………….- dijo Ophanimon. – Fuente de Gran poder.

- Sentimientos! Un error garrafal. – interrumpió otra voz.

- Cherubimon! Déjame terminar!

- ¿No les vas a decir acerca de ese otro mundo que encontramos? – protesto Cherubimon.

- Ya estoy llegando a esa parte! No me presiones! – Ordeno Ophanimon y continúo con su historia.

- Pero luego, vimos otro mundo. El mundo de la maldad de los humanos. Un mundo dominado por un inmenso mar oscuro que se extiende tan lejos como la vista alcanza, donde la maldad humana se transforma en criaturas patéticas y escuálidas, que alimentan a otras mas grandes y poderosas. Este mundo es la suma de los lados oscuros de todos los humanos. Así que, después de ver la grandeza de su maldad, nos sentimos decepcionados de haber confiado en el poder de los sentimientos humanos para representar nuestra esencia, así que decidimos crear guerreros para protegernos, pero debíamos buscar otra fuente de poder, y la encontramos en los elementos de la naturaleza de su mundo.

FUEGO

AGUA

VIENTO

MADERA

TIERRA

ACERO

HIELO

TRUENO

ROCA

- Fuimos testigos de cómo estos poderes azotan a su mundo, por lo que decidimos que estas fuerzas serian usadas para crear guerreros poderosos que serian nuestros aliados en tiempos de crisis. Pero, debido a desacuerdos entre nosotros, jamás decidimos darles forma física a estos guerreros. Solo hasta hace poco empezamos a discutirlo, pero desafortunadamente, los Dark Masters atacaron primero y para nuestra mala fortuna ese poder ha sido enterrado en el suelo que ustedes pisan. Ahora es el momento en que les damos a ustedes y a sus compañeros el poder de nuestra esencia, la ultima linea de defensa. El poder de los sentimientos humanos.

Cuando dijo esto, los pequeños chips de metal que Henry le había mostrado a Daisy flotaron fuera del maletín y como luciérnagas incandescentes descendieron hacia los humanos.

TJ, Pablo, Laika, Hector, Leslie y Robert, recibieron en sus manos las pequeñas placas planas de metal junto con un collar de metal que tenia en un extremo un pendiente con la forma de las pequeñas placas metálicas.

- ¿Para que es el collar? – pregunto Henry notando la aparición de este item nuevo.

- Es un puente entre este nuevo poder y los digivice. Es la parte que te faltaba resolver para perfeccionar la evolución. – respondió Ophanimon mientras en el panel cinco palabras desaparecieron dejando solo:

BONDAD

ESPERANZA

LUZ

- La luz y la esperanza son fuerzas muy poderosas que se les entregará a los digimon que representan este consejo. El poder de la luz y la esperanza son los únicos que prevalecen cuando los demás no están. Por eso, brillan por su cuenta sin necesitar a un compañero humano. Así que, Gatomon y Patamon, ustedes podrán evolucionar a una etapa mayor cuando ustedes quieran.

- No espera! Yo también quiero este poder vinculado a los sentimientos de mi compañera. – dijo Gatomon mirando a Clara compasivamente. – Yo creo en ella……….

- Si. Que propósito tiene tener esperanza si no puedes compartirla. – dijo Patamon volando hacia donde estaba Yuki. – Por favor. Se mi compañera. Te ayudare a recuperar a Renamon.

- Lo haras…….? – dijo Yuki con lagrimas en sus ojos. – Por supuesto.

- Que así sea. Gatomon, serás la guerrera de la luz. Cuando tu compañera vea la luz de la verdad serás capaz de evolucionar. Patamon, has humildemente ofrecido compartir tu esperanza con esta humana. Cuando ella comparta su esperanza contigo, tú podrás evolucionar. – y diciendo esto otras dos placas metálicas y sus collares descendieron hacia Clara y Yuki.

Veemon, Armadillomon y Hawkmon estaban confundidos y frustrados. Ellos no tendrian este poder para evolucionar un paso mas.

- Discúlpeme. – dijo Carlos aproximándose a la masa que aun brillaba. - ¿Qué hay de ellos?

- Escogimos a los otros porque no podían usar la otra evolución que fue diseñada por el señor Gennai. Pero, no los hemos olvidado a ustedes, porque, gracias a esa modificación ustedes podrán utilizar dos de estos poderes convirtiéndolos en armaduras protectoras.

El maletín brilló una vez mas y de el salieron unos extraños aparatos blancos que descendieron sobre Carlos, Aurora, Iori Clara y Yuki.

- Cada una de estas terminales contendrán dos digieggs programados cada uno con un poder de los emblemas que les dimos antes a sus amigos. Esto reemplazara el modo B. – dijo Ophanimon.

Iori observo el aparato rectangular con curiosidad inspeccionando cada esquina de este hasta que encontró un switch. Cuando lo presiono, la tapa se abrió y reveló una pantalla por debajo. Carlos y Aurora hicieron lo mismo notando que en pantalla había el dibujo de dos ítems con adornos alrededor.

- Miren! – dijo Iori. – A la izquierda hay un símbolo de una cruz cristiana con cuatro triángulos alrededor, y la derecha hay un símbolo de dos círculos interconectados.

- Que raro………- dijo Aurora. – Estos son diferentes…… El símbolo de un corazón a la izquierda y a la derecha una gota de lluvia con un circulo en el centro.

- Los míos son distintos también! – dijo Carlos. – A la izquierda esta el símbolo de un sol y a la derecha el símbolo de una granito de café con puntas a los lados.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Clara. - ¿Esto es para nosotros también? – dijo ella abriendo la tapa viendo en el centro de la pantalla el símbolo de un sol cuyos rayos parecían pétalos de flores.

- El poder de la luz y la esperanza puede tomar muchas formas y tiene sus ventajas. – dijo Opahanimon explicando la situación.

- Espero encontrar a Renamon a tiempo…. – dijo Yuki viendo en la pantalla el símbolo de una figura que parecía un ángel.

Todos miraron hacia arriba y notaron que en el panel solo quedaba una palabra:

BONDAD

- Discúlpame…….- preguntó Aurora muy respetuosamente. - ¿Qué significan estos símbolos?

- Tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes mismos para liberar su poder.

- ¿Qué hay de la bondad? – pregunto Carlos refiriéndose a la ultima palabra.

Hubo una pausa pero luego la voz estremecedora de todos los miembros del concejo trono en el ambiente.

- La bondad emite una luz muy poderosa capaz de cubrir todos los rincones aun cuando haya oscuridad total. – luego Ophanimon continuó. – Este poder debe ser dividido en dos porque es demasiado grande para ser entregado a solo uno de ustedes, así que asignare a Gatomon y a Patamon para almacenar este poder hasta que se vuelva inevitable usarlo. Tengan en cuenta que para activarlo se requiere una prueba férrea de fe, así que procedan con sabiduría. Si este poder es usado contra el enemigo nuestra esencia se agotará y caeremos en un sueño profundo por mucho tiempo antes de poder regresar a este mundo.

- De acuerdo! No hay tiempo que perder! – dijo TJ señalando el sitio donde estaba la montaña espiral.

- Un momento! – interrumpió Ophanimon. – ¿Ya escogieron un líder?

- ¿Un líder? – murmuraron todos los humanos entre ellos.

- ¿Serás tú nuestro líder? – preguntó Aurora halando la manga de la chaqueta de Carlos.

- ¿Quién yo? – preguntó Carlos. – Yo no podría……… - tartamudeaba al ver los rostros de los demás observándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Has podido aclarar nuestras diferencias……..- dijo Pablo.

- Tu me dijiste que debía superar mi temor….. – dijo Laika quien finalmente decidió hablar para integrarse al grupo.

- Nos has enseñado a permanecer juntos en esto……- dijo Héctor.

El brillo en la masa se volvió mas intensa. Ophanimon también había decidido que Carlos era el más indicado.

- Pero necesitaran un símbolo que los una. Como una bandera de batalla. – dijo Ophanimon.

TJ se quedo mirando sus gafas de aviador por unos instantes y luego alzo la cabeza.

- Oye amigo! – dijo lanzándole las gafas Carlos.

- Pero que……..- dijo Carlos tomándolas en las manos.

- El poseedor de las gafas será el líder de este grupo de humanos. – dijo Ophanimon. – Ninguno de los guerreros digimon que pelea de nuestro lado los atacará porque enviare emisarios por todo este mundo para pasar la voz que un grupo de humanos liderado por el que lleva las gafas de aviador viene en paz y destruirá el mal que nos aqueja. Buena suerte.

Con estas últimas palabras el brillo dentro de la masa rosácea se desvaneció y luego todo quedo en silencio.


	16. El sendero a montaña espiral

Gatomon agitaba su cola alegremente viendo como el brillo del anillo de su cola había regresado.

- Así esta mejor! Siento que recuperé mis poderes.

Mientras tanto Carlos aun estaba sobrecogido por el hecho que los otros lo hayan escogido como lider.

- ¿Por que no escogimos a Gennai mejor? – preguntó Carlos mientras intentaba deducir como ponerse las gafas.

- Porque yo no tengo compañero Digimon……….- dijo Gennai observando el arruinado concejo de los ángeles del cual su teléfono bajo flotando del cielo a sus manos. – Además, tengo que continuar en contacto con Daisy para trazar nuestra ruta si se puede. – y justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Con un gesto diciendo "Te lo dije" presiono el botón para recibir la llamada.

- Todavía estoy aquí Daisy.

- Bien. Pude crear este canal de comunicación. Ophanimon me envió un archivo que descomprimido muestra un mapa hacia montaña espiral. Voy a tratar de guiarte por la ruta mas corta posible. – dijo Daisy hablando por el micrófono de su computador.

- Eso seria excelente. Seguiremos tus indicaciones entonces.

Carlos finalmente dedujo como ponerse la banda elástica de las gafas alrededor de la cabeza.

- Entonces………¿Cómo me veo? – dijo poniendo una pose de superhéroe.

- Horrible…….. – respondió Clara.

- ¿Por qué?

- No van con tu peinado…….. – dijo Clara burlándose de Carlos.

- Ja, Ja……….¿Qué¿Quieres que me deje crecer el cabello y lo deje puntiagudo para que combine con las gafas?

Ambos se rieron con el comentario mirándose entre si, pero por otro lado, Gatomon aun no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con Veemon.

Justo en ese momento Leslie se acercó.

- Perdone señor………¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó la niña que vestía un sweater amarillo.

- No lo sé. Preguntémosle a Gennai.

Carlos se acercó a Gennai quien estaba todavía en el teléfono con Daisy. Notando que todos estaban listos para ir les hablo a todos.

- Bien. Escuchen. Debemos caminar hacia la montaña que se ve alli. – dijo señalando hacia el oeste.

Todos miraron en esa dirección nuevamente y entre las nubes negras pudieron ver la gigantesca montaña constituida por pilares que se retorcían unos dentro de otros formando algo que parecía un tronco de un árbol. En la cima, había una estructura en forma de meseta que la cubría un extraño y denso gas del cual ráfagas de relámpagos caían sobre la cima.

- No se ve amigable………….- suspiró TJ

- Anímate amigo! – dijo Agumon entusiasmado. – Te ayudaré en esto.

Leslie se acerco a Robert y se colgó a el.

- Me asusta!...No quiero ir! – sollozaba ella.

- Tu fuiste la que quería venir! No seas molesta! – protestó Robert tratando de quitársela de encima.

Aurora no le gustó la actitud de Robert y se le acercó.

- Oye!...Trata de entenderla………..Es tu hermana. – dijo Aurora algo molesta.

- No te enojes conmigo¿Qué sabes tu de tener hermanitos! – desafió Robert.

- No mucho……..- dijo Aurora con un tono de voz triste. – Yo no tengo hermano o hermana.

- Lo siento………..- dijo Robert. – No sabía.

- Bueno! Ahora lo sabes! Así que debemos llevarnos bien y permanecer juntos. – dijo Aurora tomando a Leslie de la mano. – Ven. Aquí estamos……….nada te va a pasar. – dijo Aurora con una voz reconfortante.

- Esta bien………- dijo Leslie limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

- Esa es mi Aurora! – dijo Hawkmon congratulando la actitud de su compañera.

Gennai llamó la atención de todos una vez mas.

- Esta bien, Esta bien! No pierdan la concentración. Daisy ha diagramado un punto en cada uno de los digivice. El punto que parpadea en pantalla muestra la ubicación mas probable de las piedras sagrada.

Todos vieron las pantallas de sus digivice y vieron el punto parpadeante en uno de los extremos de la pantalla.

- En el mapa veo que hay una especie de instalación industrial en el camino a montaña espiral. Busquen cables de energía alrededor de ustedes………..Si los siguen llegaran con facilidad. – dijo Daisy impartiendo instrucciones a Gennai.

Yuki se acercó y comento sobre Elecmon y Wizardmon.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – le pregunto a Gennai.

- Yo me quedaré con Elecmon. – dijo Wizardomon sosteniendo su báculo firmemente.

- Bien. Con eso arreglado, vamos a encontrar esos cables para seguirlos. – dijo Gennai.

- Yo los vi en el otro lado de la colina. Tengan cuidado cuando lleguen a la fabrica. Está resguardada por un digimon poderoso. – dijo Wizardmon tomando a Elecmon en sus brazos.

- Oye………Con estos puestos……..- dijo Carlos mostrando las gafas. – ……..No tendremos problemas.

- Entonces….que tengan suerte. Y Por favor. Cuidense.

- Lo haremos. – dijo Gennai guiando a los otros al otro lado de la colina.

Efectivamente, había postes de energía que se extendían hasta la lejanía a lo largo de un camino donde se levantaba el polvo. Caminaron siguiendo los postes por un par de horas. El sol del digimundo estaba en la cúspide y pronto todos se estaban quejando.

- Esta muy caliente aquí. No entiendo porque estamos sintiendo el clima si la última vez que vinimos no se sentía ni el viento. – dijo Carlos quejándose.

- Creo que es porque la última vez que vinimos nuestros cuerpos atravesaron completamente el límite. Esta vez es diferente…………

- ¿Cómo que diferente?

- Daisy me dijo que podía rastrearnos porque podía ver nuestras bases de datos en pantalla.

- ¿Base de Datos¿Quieres decir que somos datos en este momento?

- Pienso que el poder de las piedras sagradas fueron utilizadas antes que fueran robadas para traernos aquí. Tal vez como medida desesperada por parte del concejo de ángeles.

- Pero. ¿Eso que significa¿Nuestros cuerpos se disolvieron en datos?

- No lo se…… Tal vez nuestros cuerpos físicos están flotando entre este mundo y el nuestro………..Es difícil decir.

- Ahora se porque siento el calor pero no siento sed ni ganas de ir al baño. – dijo Carlos mirando hacia atrás.

Llegaron luego a un sitio donde el aire se sentía mas caliente y pesado. Supusieron que se encontraban cerca de una fábrica. Mientras se aproximaban, el polvo que se levantaba del suelo se dispersó revelando un edificio con muchas chimeneas humeantes alrededor. Las líneas de energía terminaban justo antes de un puente metálico que cruzaba hasta la entrada al edificio.

El grupo camino con cautela hasta el puente para llegar a la entrada. De repente, Hawkmon se sobresaltó.

- Cuidado! – dijo lanzando una de sus plumas hacia el objeto luminoso que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

- ¿Quien esta ahí? – exclamó Hawkmon. – Muéstrate!

A 30 pasos del grupo una figura que caminaba lentamente se aproximaba. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal pero su rostro tenía apariencia humana. Uno de sus ojos brillaba con color rojo y a medida que se movía producía movimientos chirriantes.

- ¿Un Robot? – dijo Robert impresionado con lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Quién eres¿Por qué nos atacas? – pregunto Gennai que respondió de inmediato.

- Ustedes son intrusos. Aléjense o sufran las consecuencias.

- No podemos……… - explicó Gennai. – Tienes que dejarnos pasar.

El robot no respondió y en cambio lanzó sus brazos hacia atrás con la disposición de atacar de nuevo. Luego, una vocecita chillona se escucho en el cielo.

- Detente en este instante! Pi! – dijo una criatura peluda y redonda que se aproximo volando hacia el robot sosteniendo un báculo en la mano. – No ves que ellos son los elegidos! – dijo la peluda criatura que parecía una pequeña hada volando cerca de Carlos mostrándole al robot las gafas de aviador.

- Andromon no lo notó………… lo siento…….- respondió el robot lentamente.

- Las máquinas digimon siempre han sido tontas! Pi! – dijo la criatura voladora acercándose a Gennai. – Saludos! Soy Pixiemon, enviado del consejo de los ángeles en esta área. Lamento este malentendido Pi!

Pablo se acerco a TJ y empezó a hacer comentarios.

- Ese Pi ya me esta cansando los oídos!

Pixiemon se molestó y se aproximó a Pablo.

- Tienes suerte que no hay tiempo para entrenarlos para la batalla. Porque estarías trapeando mis pisos. Pi! – regañó la criatura a Pablo.

- Está bien. No te esponjes……….Lo siento.

Luego, Pixiemon flotó por el medio del grupo y voló hasta hacerse en frente de todos.

- Tienen suerte! Pi! Porque desde este punto la entrada a montaña espiral es difícil de encontrar. Yo los guiare hasta ella.

Gomamon estaba escuchando con atención cuando algo lo distrajo.

- Héctor, Héctor¿Viste eso? – dijo la pequeña foquita halando el pantalón de Héctor.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Hector.

- Había algo allí; observándonos………….- respondió Gomamon.

Hector miró los alrededores pero no pudo ver de que estaba hablando su amigo.

- No veo nada………….Relájate. No podemos darnos el lujo de perdernos por aquí. – dijo Héctor mientras caminaba hacia delante viendo que todos ya estaban siguiendo a Pixiemon.

Entre la arena, un extraño artefacto esférico con un ojo en la parte del frente flotaba a unos centímetros del piso. Este artefacto veía y escuchaba y mandaba una transmisión a un palacio oscuro y lejano.

En su monitor, Myotismon observaba con cuidado las acciones de los elegidos.

- Demidevimon! – gritó.

En ese instante, el personaje redondo que lo acompañaba cuando capturó a Lucemon hizo su aparición.

- ¿Qué ordena mi amo? – dijo Demidevimon.

- Los digimon que faltaban han regresado…….- respondió malévolamente,

- No puede ser bueno……….su maleficencia………….¿Quiere que envíe tropas para que los maten?

- Oh no, mi obediente esclavo…..- dijo Myotismon lamiéndose el labio superior. - ¿Por qué desperdiciar tropas si podemos deleitarnos viendo como se matan entre ellos?

- ¿Matarse entre ellos? – pregunto Demidevimon muy confundido.

- El concejo equivocadamente les dio el poder de los buenos sentimientos humanos sin decirles que estos poderes son corrompibles y pueden ponerse en contra de ellos. – dijo Myotismon con placer.

- Pero Amo………..¿Como hacemos para que se ataquen entre si? – pregunto Demidevimon.

- Es facil. Los humanos por naturaleza son egoístas, envidiosos y destructivos. Matarían a sus propios amigos para obtener lo que quieren………..Lo he visto………- dijo Myotismon con una diabolica sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acercó a la pantalla y vio que su espía remoto tenía enfocada a Clara. Myotismon s acerco mas a la pantalla y la toco con sus dedos fríos y delgados.

- Si……….- dijo cuando el espía enfocó a Carlos. – Este humano parece agradarle esta chica………….la chica compañera del digimon que tiene el poder de la luz y la mitad del poder de la bondad. – dijo cuando vio que el anillo en la cola de Gatomon brillaba y luego le dio ordenes a Demidevimon.

- Prepara mi carruaje y dile a mis sirvientes que tendremos a un visitante………- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Si los digimon que poseen el poder de la bondad se separan, nada podrá detenernos………..

- ¿Qué hay de los otros?...- preguntó Demidevimon.

- Ahí es cuando tu entras………….envenenaras sus mentes y los harás pelear entre si. – dijo acercándose a Demidevimon.

- Ya le entendí su plan jefe………….- respondió Demidevimon con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Considérelo un hecho.

Diciendo esto, se marchó para preparar todo lo que su amo había pedido.


	17. Amores de Vampiros

- Quédense cerca Pi! – gritaba Pixiemon flotando en frente del grupo.

Mientras tanto, Veemon caminaba detrás de Gatomon.

- Por favor, Por que no me hablas? – suplicaba Veemon tratando se mantener el paso con el de Gatomon quien saltaba de sitio en sitio ágilmente.

Ella le escuchaba pero no quería responder. Su mente aun estaba muy confundida.

"Será esto una prueba?" Se dijo a si misma. "Ellos me lo advirtieron antes………..Tengo que probar mi valía"

Pixiemon se volteo para hablar dirigirse a todos.

- Esta bien! Escuchen! Pi! Nos acercamos a la entrada subterránea de Montana Espiral. Pongan atención. – dijo la criatura volando en redondo cerca de los humanos. – El poder que el concejo les ha dado es muy fuerte Pi, pero, tengan en cuenta que desde el momento en que lo recibieron sus almas están conectadas Pi! Sus digimon será conducido por sus pensamientos y acciones y el dolor de ellos será el dolor de ustedes.

- Espera un momento! – dijo TJ. –Eso significa que si a ellos los lastiman nosotros seremos lastimados también.

- Sentirán su dolor también. Pi! Haciendo que se sientan temerosos y solos, pero, no deben rendirse ante nada Pi!

Continuaron caminando y Veemon trataba de hablar con Gatomon caminando tras ella. Súbitamente ella se dio la vuelta.

- Finalmente! – exclamó Veemon. - ¿Ahora si me escucharas? No quiero ser una molestia pero………

En ese momento las garras de Gatomon se desplegaron de sus guantes.

- Pero………Si crees que no debemos hablar al respecto………esta bien conmigo……..- dijo Veemon dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose del felino armado.

- Cállate tontito……..Escucha………………- respondió ella inclinando sus orejas hacia atrás tratando de escuchar el ruido que se aproximaba.

- Que……..cosa….- dijo Veemon también alzando sus orejas para escuchar con atención.

Se podía escuchar el sonido de algo grande y rápido que se acercaba a donde ellos estaban. Era como el sonido de viento turbulento. Sin embargo, el no le dio mayor importancia y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Gatomon.

- Mira! Si estas tratando de evitarme………….solo dilo…….

En ese momento una gigantesca nube de polvo encegueció a Veemon. Pudo ver como una cosa que parecía una larga lengua roja atrapaba a Gatomon por el cuello halándola del suelo. Justo después de eso sintió que algo lo tomaba del cuello a el también y luego perdió la conciencia.

- Miren allí! – gritó Aurora tratando de señalar hacia el cielo.

Se veía un carruaje que era todo negro y era halado por un par de bestias horribles que tenían tres pares de ojos rojos a cada lado de la cabeza. Sus cabezas estaban cubiertas por mascaras de negras de cuero y el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar recubierto de lo mismo.

Mimetizada entre el polvo y la arena se veía la figura de un hombre alto caminando entre ellos y súbitamente se escuchó un grito que provenía de Clara. Aurora se abrió paso entre la confusión y en esos momentos vio a Hawkmon.

- Aurora! Nos atacan! – dijo Hawkmon sosteniendo una de sus plumas como una espada. Tenía la intención de lanzarla ciegamente hacia la tormenta de arena.

- No espera! Escuché a Clara. Podrías lastimarla. – gritó Aurora.

En ese momento, la nube de polvo se levanto del piso donde estaba el grupo y todos pudieron ver con horror como Veemon y Carlos estaban atrapados por esta lengua roja también.

Con una sensación de desesperanza vieron como el carruaje se volteó y voló en dirección contraria como un cohete llevando a sus cautivos a los lados.

En ese momento Aurora sintió como su cuerpo estaba siendo envuelto en una liana de color rojo. Miró hacia atrás y vio unas criaturas que parecían berenjenas gigantes con tentáculos rojos parecidos a lianas que envolvían a todos los que estaban allí. Estas criaturas tenían ojos amenazantes y una boca ancha con muchos dientes.

- Fuera! Largo de aquí! – gritaba Pixiemon a medida que flotaba por todas partes atacando con su báculo a las criaturas. – Estos Veggiemon nunca aprenden! Fuera, Fuera! – esto le dio la oportunidad a Hawkmon de soltarse y empezó a abanicar su espada cortando las lianas de los Veggiemon quienes corrieron horrorizados en todas las direcciones.

Gennai, todavía confundido, empezó a buscar en los alrededores notando que faltaban Carlos, Veemon, Aurora y Gatomon.

- Se los llevaron! – gritó Robert. – Ahora que hacemos!

- Voy a perseguir ese carruaje para rescatarlos. – dijo TJ con determinación.

Pixiemon se interpuso volando frente a el.

- Imposible Pi! – grito la criatura. – Tenemos que seguir hacia montaña espiral o este mundo se cubrirá de oscuridad para siempre Pi!

- Son mis amigos de los que estamos hablando! – respondió TJ. – Además, sin el líder nos arriesgamos a ser atacados.

- Cualquiera de los nuestros que nos pudo haber atacado ya quedo atrás Pi! Todo lo que queda delante de nosotros son enemigos, así que debemos permanecer juntos o estaremos en problemas Pi! – insistió Pixiemon volviéndose rojo de la rabia.

- Lo siento pequeño amigo……. Pero tengo que seguir ese carruaje. ¡Quien me acompaña? – preguntó TJ.

- Iré contigo…. – dijo Pablo alzando la mano.

Los demás estaban a punto de dar un paso adelante también pero TJ los detuvo.

- Pero…….Pienso que Pixiemon tiene razón. Deben continuar hacia montaña espiral. Si fallamos nosotros, ustedes todavía podrán derrotar a quien quiera que este detrás de todo esto y revertir todo a la normalidad.

- Yo cuidare de ellos. – dijo Gennai despidiéndose de TJ y Pablo. – Ahora vayan!

Así, TJ y Pablo junto con sus respectivos digimon corrieron en la dirección en la que el carruaje había desaparecido.

Mas tarde, y lejos de allí, Carlos se despertó en medio de un extraño bosque. El follaje de los árboles alrededor de el eran de color rosa y despedían un olor dulce y acogedor.

Miró alrededor preguntándose lo que había pasado cuando vio que Veemon estaba atrapado en una jaula gigante colgada de una de las ramas de los árboles.

- Carlos! Estas bien? – gritó Veemon desde arriba.

- Estoy bien. ¿Puedes salir de alli?

- No. Estoy sujeto a algo por aquí. – dijo Veemon notando que un grillete le sujetaba el tobillo al piso de hierro de la jaula.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Carlos.

- No lo recuerdo. Estábamos caminando con los demás y de pronto desperté aquí.

Carlos miro alrededor preguntándose también porque no estaba enjaulado y preso como Veemon dentro de una jaula. En ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en una persona que entró en el sitio donde el estaba.

Era una mujer hermosa. Cabello rubio, hermosos labios, nariz perfecta; una persona que haría ver fea a cualquier reina de belleza. Tenía sobre ella un rutilante y sensual traje rojo.

- Hola guapo……… - dijo la mujer aproximándose a Carlos.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Carlos mirando a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

- Soy la chica de tus sueños………….. – dijo ella aproximándose a Carlos de una manera atrevida.

- Asi que……Estoy soñando? – dijo Carlos sintió vapor debajo de su camiseta.

- Puedes decir que estas soñando…… - dijo la mujer besando a Carlos suavemente en los labios.

Carlos revisó sus bolsillos y nito que no tenia el digivice, ni tampoco el Terminal de color blanco.

- Espera……..- dijo Carlos a la mujer apartándola de el. – Perdí algo por aquí.

- Tonterias………- dijo la mujer con un tono de voz sensual. – ¿Por qué no te acuestas aquí y me esperas…….ya regreso………- dijo ella caminando hacia el lado opuesto desapareciendo entre los arboles.

Carlos se sentía mareado pero muy feliz al mismo tiempo. Se sentía sobrecogido por el dulce perfume del lugar.

La mujer después de salir de donde estaba Carlos cambió su forma. Era Ladydevimon quien se aproximó a una esfera flotante con un extraño ojo en el centro.

- ¿Ya puedo matarlo! – preguntó ella con impaciencia.

- Aun no cariño….. Déjame completar mi parte del plan y luego podrás hacer los que quieras con el.

- De acuerdo……..- dijo Ladydevimon volviendo hacia donde estaba Carlos.

Mientras tanto el aroma del lugar había hipnotizado a Carlos. Veía hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida. Veemon intentaba llamarlo desde la jaula.

- Carlos. ¿Qué te pasa? Tenemos que irnos de aquí……….!

Carlos no prestaba atención. Se sentó obedientemente a esperar a la mujer cuando alguien hizo su aparición de atrás de los arbustos.

Carlos reconoció la melena y los ojos penetrantes de Leomon. Este se aproximo al árbol de donde colgaba la jaula donde estaba preso Veemon y golpeo el costado revelando un compartimiento en el tronco donde estaban escondidos el digivice y el Terminal. Leomon tomó los dos aparatos y se los entregó a Carlos.

- No dejes que te engañe! Tu eres el único que puedes hacer que tu digimon cambie para que puedas escapar de aquí. – dijo Leomon tomando a Carlos de los hombros. Al notar que Ladydevimon se aproximaba de nuevo corrió a esconderse entre los arbustos.

Carlos aun hipnotizado guardó ambos aparatos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras la dama regresaba con sus encantos a sentarse junto a el.

- ¿Por qué no me besas………..? – ella suplicó.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí en un castillo oscuro Clara abrió los ojos. Se encontró acostada en una hermosa cama dentro de una habitación decorada con seda. Se puso de pie rápidamente dándose cuenta que estaba vestida de forma distinta. Vestía un de hermosa seda con encajes de color dorado. Se miro en el espejo del otro lado de la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba vestida como una princesa.

La puerta crujió al abrirse. Clara se pregunto quien estaba a punto de entrar.

Era un hombre muy guapo. Sus ojos eras de azules profundos, media 1.90 y su cabello era liso y perfecto. Parecía una estrella de cine, fuerte y musculoso. Clara suspiro solo con verlo un instante.

- Estas despierta……..- dijo el hombre con una voz muy varonil

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Clara.

- Estas en casa princesa…..- respondió el hombre.

- Debe estar confundido señor…..- dijo Clara mirando en otra dirección. No soy una princesa……….Vine con mis amigos……….

- Bueno, nadie ha venido a buscarte…….- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano ofreciéndosela a Clara. – Ven. Déjame mostrarte mi castillo.

Gatomon se encontró durmiendo en una canastilla acolchada con almohadas muy suaves junto a la cama donde estaba Clara.

- Oh… mi cabeza……..Que paso? – se pregunto Gatomon en voz alta esperando que Clara la escuchara. En vez de eso, oyó un ruido siseante.

Se paro de la cama muy alerta con sus garras listas para atacar.

- Quien esta ahí?

De detrás de la cama apareció una criatura que se parecía a Gatomon pero su pelaje era todo negro en vez de blanco.

- Hola….. – saludo el gato negro quien se aproximo a Gatomon frotandose en su costado.

- Oye oye! Deja eso! Quien eres! – pregunto Gatomon sintiéndose feliz y embriagada al mismo tiempo por el cosquilleo que le producía lo que hacia el otro felino.

- Llámame. Blackgatomon….No te disgustes…..Podemos ser amigos….. – dijo el otro gato con una voz muy varonil que hipnotizaba a gatomon.

- Amigos……..?

- tu y tu amiga Clara, Verdad?

- Si………Somos amigos……….- respondió Gatomon con un dulce tono de voz.

- Te gustaría que ella fuera feliz? – pregunto el gato negro.

- Si…. Pero. Que podría hacer yo?...

- Ven conmigo y te mostrare. – dijo el gato negro caminando a la puerta del dormitorio.

Gatomon siguió a Blackgatomon por el corredor hasta un sitio que parecia una sala de proyecciones. En frente de una pantalla gigante el hombre guapo tomaba a Clara de la mano.

- Estos son mis dominios querida……… - dijo el hombre presionando un botón.

Inmediatamente la pantalla mostraba tomas de diferentes sitios del digimundo.

- Tal vez podemos encontrar a tus amigos con esto. – dijo el hombre presionando botones en el panel a su derecha.

Muchas tomas pasaron frente a los ojos de todos hasta que una llamo la atención de Clara.

- Espera! Regresa una toma! – dijo ella.

El hombre hizo lo que Clara pidió y a continuación ella no podía creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba Carlos en el piso, en medio de un extraño bosque besuqueándose con una atractiva chica. Clara bajo la cabeza con decepción y tristeza.

- ¿Que pasa¿Quien es esa persona? – pregunto el hombre.

- Es mi mejor amigo….. – dijo Clara sintiendo llorosos los ojos.

- Parece que tú pensabas que eran más que amigos. ¿Verdad?

- Si……. – respondió Clara en voz tímida y baja.

- No tienes que quedarte esperándolo toda la vida sabes? – dijo el poniendo el brazo alrededor de ella. – Si el puede amar. ¿Por qué tu no?

- Tienes razón! – dijo Clara muy molesta. – hmmmmppphh ….hombres….. lo único que puedes esperar de ellos son mentiras!

- Espera, espera…- dijo el hombre jugando con el cabello liso de Clara. – Puedes quedarte conmigo si tu quieres.

- Me encantaría………- dijo Clara mirando los ojos del hombre siendo hipnotizada por su azul profundo.

Mientras tanto, Blackgatomon caminaba en círculos alrededor de Gatomon.

- ¿Ves como su amigo la hace sufrir¿Es eso justo?

- No…..- respondio Gatomon.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí con tus brazos cruzados viendo como ese malvado destroza su corazón?

- No! De ningún modo! – dijo Gatomon.

- Entonces debes apoyarla…….. Imagino que este tipo vendrá luego a suplicar perdón. – dijo Blackgatomon de manera burlona. – ¿Vas a creerte sus mentiras?

- No! – gruño Gatomon enojándose mucho.

- Oh si! Vendrá y tratara de convencer a tu mejor amiga a renunciar su vida perfecta……… y su digimon vendrá a ayudarlo también.

- No lo permitiré! – dijo Gatomon a medida que su pelo empezó a tornarse de color oscuro.

- Entonces………¿Qué harás?

- Los mataré……….- dijo Gatomon finalmente.

- Esa es mi chica………..- dijo Blackgatomon lamiendo la mejilla de Gatomon.

Mientras tanto de regreso al extraño bosque.

- No. Espera…- dijo Carlos tratando de separarse de la mujer que no dejaba de intentar besarlo.

- Oye………vamos……..¿Que es tan importante para que me dejes a mi? – pregunto la mujer de manera seductora hipnotizando a Carlos nuevamente.

- No la escuches Carlos! – grito Veemon desde la jaula. – Debemos irnos!

Carlos recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer mientras ella le daba de comer unas uvas. A medida que esto pasaba el perdía mas la cabeza y no escuchaba lo que pasaba alrededor.

- No escuches a ese sapito resbaloso….- dijo la mujer dando mas uvas. – Estras mas feliz aquí conmigo……..

- Que pasara con nuestra misión! – grito Veemon desde la jaula pero Carlos no lo escuchaba.

- Que hay de tus amigos! – grito Veemon nuevamente.

- Ahhhhhh, Callate! Quieres? Nos ves que estoy ocupado. – repondio Carlos de manera despectiva.

En el último intento desesperado para hacer que Carlos entrara en razón, Veemon grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras Ladydevimon se preparaba a morder el cuello de Carlos con sus enormes colmillos.

- ¿Qué será de Clara!

Carlos se estremeció haciendo que Ladydevimon se cayera hacia atrás. Recordó que Clara había gritado cuando iban caminando y de repente se había despertado en ese lugar.

- No! Espera! Tengo que buscar a Clara…..- dijo Carlos parándose del suelo.

- Quien¿De que hablas cariño? – dijo la mujer tratando ser seductora una vez mas.

- ¡No me digas Cariño¿Qué has hecho tu con Clara! – demando Carlos.

La mujer saltó hacia atrás y se soltó una carcajada diabólica.

- Ella debe estar muerta ahora! Dijo Ladydevimon mostrando su verdadera apariencia.

- Mentira! No te creo! Me las pagaras por retenerme aquí! – dijo Carlos verde de ira.

- Tonto. ¿Cómo me harás pagar si puedo matarte aquí mismo?

Carlos saco el digivice de su bolsillo. Ladydevimon maldijo cuando vio el aparato porque ella estaba segura que lo habia escondido bien.

- Veemon. El modo B esta activado. Digievoluciona!

Veemon de repente tuvo suficiente fuerza para salir de la jaula y cuando cayo al suelo se había transformado en Flamedramon. En la pantalla del Terminal el símbolo de un sol reluciente estaba enmarcado y junto se podía leer la palabra VALOR.

- Les enseñare una lección tontos! – grito Ladydevimon atacando a Flamedramon.

- Ariete……….de Fuego! – gritó Flamedramon extendiendo uno de sus brazos lanzando una lluvia de bolas de fuego sobre el enemigo que se aproximaba.

Una de las bolas de fuego impactó las alas de murciélago de Ladydevimon y con esto ella tuvo que huir del lugar emitiendo un desagradable chillido.

- Te lo mereces! – gritó Carlos a medida que la figura de la vampiresa desaparecía en el horizonte.


	18. Secretos y mentiras

Pablo trataba de alcanzar a TJ quien caminaba rápidamente por el sendero empedrado. El ambiente que los rodeaba era gris y deprimente. TJ estaba seguro que estaban en la dirección correcta pero llego el momento en que estaba dudando que camino seguir.

A unos metros de allí había una colina que impedía ver lo que había del otro lado.

- Temo que nos hemos perdido TJ. – dijo Pablo mirando los alrededores.

- De pronto si vamos hacia esa colina podremos darnos cuenta de donde estamos. – propuso Agumon rompiendo un largo silencio.

- Espera. Yo iré. – dijo Pablo adelantándose un poco

- Voy contigo. –dijo Gabumon.

En ese momento Pablo noto que TJ llevaba colgado algo en la cintura cuando éste se acomodo la chaqueta. Parecía el mango de un arma de fuego.

- Que es eso que llevas ahí? – pregunto Pablo deteniéndose un paso delante de TJ.

- Que. ¿Esto? – dijo TJ sacando un revolver mágnum de la cintura del pantalón. – Es mi arma de fuego.

- Mi mama dice que las pistolas son peligrosas.

- Oye, tranquilo. Es para protegernos de los monstruos. – dijo TJ mirando hacia donde estaba Agumon. – Lo siento……..no quise ofender.

- Descuida………. – dijo Agumon sin sentirse ofendido.

- En fin. Tene cuidado con eso. Ya regresamos. – dijo Pablo alejándose de TJ y Agumon.

Ninguno de los cuatro había notado que una siniestra figura los estaba siguiendo.

TJ miro alrededor. Solo terreno gris y árido. De repente sobre una roca vio a una persona que le era familiar.

- Manny? – exclamo TJ al ver la figura de un hombre obeso con traje blanco sentado sobre una piedra alta.

- Muchacho. –dijo el hombre. – Es un gusto verte de nuevo!

- Pero………..pero…………Que haces aquí? – pregunto TJ frotándose los ojos sin poder creer que tenia frente a el a su antiguo jefe.

- Te seguí hasta aquí muchacho………..Conozco tu secreto. – dijo Manny dirigiendo la mirada a Agumon quien parecía congelado, como en otra dimensión – Tú sabes que yo he compartido todo contigo. ¿Por que no compartes tú también Tyron?

- Tú sabes que no puedo regresar. Cambie de vida. – dijo TJ tímidamente.

- La cambiaste uniéndote con estos sujetos……… - dijo Manny despectivamente. – Escucha……..he visto lo que pueden hacer tus maravillosos nuevos amigos…………- dijo Manny respirando hondo el aire del lugar. – No puedes sentir el olor del dinero?

- ¿A que te refieres? – respondió TJ muy temeroso.

- TJ. El que me envió aquí sabe lo que valen estas criaturas…………..pero…………. ¿No has pensado que tus amigos también lo saben?

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto TJ levantando el cejo desconfiado.

- Me refiero al "líder" de ustedes………… - dijo Manny cuadrando las pequeñas gafas oscuras frente a su rostro. – Despierta TJ! Ese "líder" de ustedes es colombiano………y yo los conozco…….…Apuesto a que no has pensado que el debe tener un plan para apoderarse de estas criaturas y hacerse rico a costa de ellas.

- No. No lo he pensado. – respondió TJ.

- Es que tienes la mente muy pequeña para los negocios. Es muy probable que este hombre te mate cuando estés distraído para quedarse con tu criatura y poder vender sus habilidades al mejor postor.

- No se atrevería! – exclamo TJ Empuñando el revolver con fuerza.

- Tienes que asegurarte………. Debes reclamar lo que es tuyo………..Recuerda que tu me debes mucho dinero………….de .los daños que tu criatura causó………..Pero estoy dispuesto a recompensarte. Reclama las criaturas de todos para ti solo, y así haremos una fortuna muchacho!

- ¿Y si te equivocas? – respondió TJ convencido de lo que le decía su jefe.

- Bueno, es un riesgo que debes tomar. En los negocios se toman riesgos…….Piensalo.

En ese momento TJ escucho la voz distante de Pablo.

- TJ. Estoy tratando de escalar esta colina. Quiero ver lo que hay del otro lado!

- No te apures. Tenemos tiempo! – grito TJ girando la cabeza hacia la colina. Cuando dio la vuelta su jefe no estaba y solo quedaba la piedra solitaria en el camino.

Pablo se adelanto para ver que había del otro lado mientras Gabumon se quedo atrás. En ese momento se encontró con su propia imagen. Solo que esta imagen tenia el abrigo de color negro. Bajo la parte que cubría el rostro se veía un par de siniestros ojos rojos.

- Quien eres tu? – preguntó Gabumon confundido con lo que estaba viendo.

- Soy Blackgabumon. Vengo aquí para contarte la terrible verdad.

- ¿Cual terrible verdad? – dijo Gabumon sintiendo la piel erizada.

- ¿Tus amigos nunca te lo dijeron, cierto?

- ¿De que hablas? Dime! – exclamo Gabumon impacientemente.

- ¿Recuerdas al jefe de nuestro clan. Weregarurumon?

- Si lo recuerdo. Fue enviado a cumplir una misión pero jamás regreso.

- ¿Sabes por que no regreso? Apuesto a que tus amigos lo saben………..

- Por que habrían de saberlo…………

- Porque fue Gatomon quien lo asesino sin misericordia en el mundo de los humanos. (Ver Digimon legend)

- !Que? – exclamó Gabumon a punto de salirse de su abrigo.

- Es cierto…………Pero, ellos nunca te dijeron verdad?

- Eso no es cierto! – exclamó Gabumon con ira.

- Pero lo es……….Si no me crees debes preguntarle a ella cuando la veas.

En ese momento Gabumon escuchó la voz de Pablo llamándolo.

- Mira. Desde aquí veo una especie de Castillo. Apuesto a que están allá. – dijo Pablo bajando por la colina. – ¿Con quien hablabas Gabumon? – pregunto Pablo.

- Solo con……….. – dijo Gabumon mirando hacia atrás nuevamente. Pero su misterioso doble de color oscuro se había ido.

Al bajar la colina continuaron la travesía con TJ para rodearla y alcanzar el castillo.

- Viste eso hace un momento? – pregunto TJ a Agumon quien caminaba a su lado.

- ¿Que cosa? – pregunto Agumon mirando a su compañero

- Olvídalo……… - dijo finalmente TJ.


	19. La luz de la verdad

Carlos corrió apresuradamente colina arriba después de encontrar la salida del bosque. Desde donde estaba se veían las gigantescas almenas del castillo que se alzaba en el horizonte. Veemon corría tras el tratando de mantener el paso.

El terreno alrededor era pantanoso y sombrío. El camino en piedra grisácea terminaba en una enorme puerta doble de roble rojo.

Carlos se acerco con cuidado temiendo que pudieran ser atacados en cualquier momento.

- Ten cuidado…….- dijo Carlos mirando alrededor.

Tomo el picaporte y empujo la puerta, la cual no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Adentro estaba mucho más oscuro que en el exterior pero los ojos de los dos se ajustaron rápidamente a la penumbra.

Caminaron unos metros por el amplio pasillo que estaba rodeado de varias columnas de piedra redondeadas a las que el limo se adhería como una pegajosa secreción. Luego pasaron por otra puerta de madera que los dejo en el extremo de un salón enorme.

Carlos pudo ver a muchos metros delante de el un gigantesco balcón en madera que iba de pared a pared. A la izquierda se veía una puerta y a la derecha estaba la ventana que daba al exterior.

Debajo del balcón había tres enormes espejos. Uno en el centro y dos a los costados ligeramente angulados.

Lo que impresiono a Carlos era que los espejos no reflejaban una imagen real. Proyectaban la imagen de un hermoso lugar con cortinas de seda, finos tapetes y mucha luz.

Delante del espejo Carlos reconoció la imagen de su querida amiga: Clara.

Pero algo andaba mal; Clara se veía con los ojos desorbitados. A pesar de estar muy cerca de ella no parecía importarle la presencia de Carlos o de Veemon.

- ¿Clara? – grito Carlos caminando lenta y cautelosamente.

En ese momento, un hombre salio por la puerta del balcón. Carlos miro hacia arriba y vio el rostro enmascarado del personaje y sintió un frío terrible pasando por todo su cuerpo.

- Bienvenidos. – dijo el hombre en el balcón.

- ¿Quien eres tu? – preguntó Carlos haciéndole señas a Veemon que tuviera cautela.

- Tranquilo…….. –dijo el hombre acariciando el lomo de un animal que se aproximo viniendo por el barandal de la escalera.

Veemon no podía creer lo que veía. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos para poder ver con claridad.

- ¿Gatomon? – dijo Veemon viendo que su amiga digimon había cambiado. Su pelo era ahora oscuro y sus ojos eran color ámbar.

Gatomon vio con desdén a Veemon. Se puso de pie en el barandal de la escalera y clavo su mirada sobre Carlos amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Gatomon? – preguntó Carlos amenazadoramente.

El hombre en la escalera rió estruendosamente. Su risa resonó por todos los oscuros corredores del castillo. En ese momento otra criatura igual a gatomon apareció detrás de ella y froto su frente contra la nuca de ella.

- No te preocupes por lo que le hice a ella! Preocúpate por lo que ella te va a hacer a ti. – respondió el hombre burlonamente.

Las garras de Gatomon se extendieron amenazadoramente. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban prácticamente en la oscuridad y acto seguido salto súbitamente del balcón y se abalanzó hacia Carlos para atacarlo.

Veemon entro acción y logró sujetar el brazo de Gatomon a tiempo. Ella con velocidad e increíble fuerza contraataco tomándolo el brazo y arrojándolo contra una de las paredes. Acto seguido Gatomon decidió continuar atacando a Veemon quien valientemente se defendía de los feroces ataques que ella arrojaba.

Carlos se sacudió del susto y grito hacia donde estaba Clara.

- Clara! Dile que se detenga! – gritó Carlos.

Clara no parecía escuchar y simplemente gesticulaba palabras que eran casi inaudibles.

- Prodúcele dolor al amigo de este mentiroso……..Luego matalo………..- decía en voz baja.

Carlos no pudo resistir más y corrió hacia donde estaba Clara. Cuando estuvo cerca la sujetó de los hombros.

- Clara, Clara! Despierta! – gritaba Carlos. – Dile que pare o lo va a matar!

Carlos decía estas palabras mientras Veemon recibía una paliza increíble de parte de Gatomon. Los golpes caían como relámpagos sobre su rostro y cuerpo los cuales producían gran dolor. Carlos al mismo tiempo sentía agujas sobre todo su cuerpo coincidiendo con los sitios donde Gatomon golpeaba.

- Clara! Despierta! Este tipo te ha engañado! – decía Carlos desesperadamente.

Clara miro hacia abajo viendo a Carlos arrodillado por el dolor transmitido de Veemon por los golpes que recibía.

- Yo te vi con ella……… - murmuro Clara sin modular ninguna emoción.

- ¿Con quien?...Te refieres a la chica del bosque…………… Te diré que era Ladydevimon quien quería engañarme para luego matarme………..

- Mentira! – grito Clara con rabia y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Gatomon seguía golpeando a Veemon sin misericordia.

- Veemon! Evoluciona! – gritó Carlos desesperadamente.

- No puedo! - Grito Veemon recibiendo más golpes. – No quiero lastimarla!

Carlos se desembarazo de todo orgullo y vergüenza. Se arrodillo frente a Clara y tomo su mano.

- Te necesito………. – dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Clara se estremeció de repente. Sus ojos de pronto no se veían tan nublados como antes.

Myotismon no le gusto esa actitud y saltó del balcón al primer piso y parándose detrás de Clara estiro sus brazos produciendo una tromba de viento frente a Carlos la cual lo envolvió y lo arrojo hasta el otro lado del salón arrastrándolo hasta la puerta de la habitación la cual se cerró solidamente.

En el último momento, Carlos empujó a Clara y ella cayo para atrás. Ella se sintió mareada de repente y parpadeo varias veces y miró para atrás viendo los espejos debajo del balcón.

Se aterrorizó al darse cuenta que la imagen reflejada en el espejo era la de un sitio oscuro y lúgubre. Era horrible y tenebroso. Al ver esto ella sintió un frío sepulcral apoderándose de ella.

Justo en ese momento, Gatomon había arrojado a Veemon contra una pared quien quedo atrapado y no podía moverse. Ella se aproximó extendiendo las garras de sus guantes, dispuesta a asestar el golpe final.

Las filosas uñas enfilaban hacia el pecho de Veemon y en ese momento Clara agitó la cabeza en negación a lo que estaba pasando.

- Alto Gatomon! – gritó ella apoderada de un terrible pánico.

Gatomon se detuvo instantáneamente a unos centímetros del pecho de Veemon quien resoplaba agotado y resignado a morir en ese momento.

Blackgatomon salto del balcón y se aproximo rápidamente a Gatomon.

- Que haces………. Matalo………..ahora…… - decía el oscuro gato tratando de convencer a Gatomon de terminar el trabajo.

Los ojos de Gatomon cambiaron al color azul celeste usual. Miro de reojo a Blackgatomon y después de ver frente a ella a un muy lastimado Veemon, se lleno de rabia y clavó sus garras en el vientre de Blackgatomon quien al caer al suelo se convirtió en un vapor negruzco que floto de regreso a donde se encontraba Myotismon.

Myotismon gritó de dolor como si el hubiese recibido ese ataque y se apoyo contra la baranda del balcón.

Gatomon miró consternada a su amigo digimon a quien abrazó para pedirle perdón.

- Lo siento... lo siento...- sollozaba ella abrazando muy fuerte a Veemon quien estaba muy adolorido.

Clara dio la vuelta y observó hacia el balcón donde se encontraba Myotismon aun quejumbroso.

- Lo mereces por tratar de engañarme! – gritó Clara sabiendo que ese hombre no era ningún amigo después de lo sucedido. – Gatomon! Ven aquí! – ordenó Clara.

Gatomon dejo a Veemon recostado contra la pared, y enseguida dio dos saltos para quedar al lado de Clara.

- Tontas! Que pueden hacer ustedes contra mi! – gritó Myotismon aun sujetándose de la baranda.

- Vamos a averiguarlo ¿quieres? – dijo Clara sujetando el digivice en espera que algo pasara.

Efectivamente el digivice brillo unos instantes y en ese momento el cuerpo de Gatomon cambio al de una angelical mujer vestida con armadura y traje de seda blanco. Su rostro lo cubría un yelmo gris.

Clara vio en su digivice:

---------------------------------

Angewomon

Ultimate

---------------------------------

El pendiente de la cadena que tenia colgada Clara alrededor del cuello brillo y sobre el se talló la imagen de un resplandeciente sol.

- La luz de la verdad es lo que te vencerá. – acusó Clara y luego señalo hacia el balcón. – Ilumina este lugar con la verdad.

El ángel se elevó por los aires y se poso en medio de la habitación. Puso sus brazos frente a ella y de pronto los agito con fuerza hacia delante.

- Atmósfera Celestial! – Gritó el ángel haciendo que una onda luminosa invadiera todo el lugar, lo cual lleno a Myotismon de temor.

Clara vio como la ilusión que había sido puesta ante sus ojos se despedazaba como un débil cristal hasta que finalmente vio la verdadera apariencia de este hombre.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – gritó Clara.

- Yo soy Myotismon! Y no debiste haberme provocado! – gritó el vampiro sacando mágicamente de su mano derecha la empuñadura de un látigo.

- Detenlo! – ordenó Clara al ángel cuando notó que el vampiro lanzaría un ataque desesperado.

El ángel hizo que apareciera en su mano izquierda un arco luminoso y en la derecha una resplandeciente flecha dorada.

- Flecha Celestial! – gritó el ángel soltando el flechazo que atravesó el hombro derecho de Myotismon.

- Maldición.! – gritó Myotismon al sentir su brazo inmovilizado, lo cual lo obligó a correr hacia donde estaba la ventana y saltar por ella.

Con el estruendo de los cristales, el ángel cambio de apariencia y volvió a ser Gatomon.

Todo había quedado en silencio y la verdad había sido revelada.

Veemon arrastró sus pies hacia donde estaban ellas y cayó en brazos de Gatomon.

- No te esfuerces... – le dijo ella con dulce voz.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Carlos...- dijo Veemon con dificultad.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Clara dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban.

Al abrir la puerta, no vio a nadie alrededor. Gatomon le llamo la atención para que viera un objeto que estaba tirado en el piso.

Eran unas gafas de aviador.


	20. Por la amistad

Al ver las gafas en el suelo Clara pensó que había sucedido lo peor. Sin embrago, Gatomon halo de su larga falda llamándole la atención.

- Espera. Escucho pasos afuera del castillo. Se está alejando. – dijo Gatomon trotando hasta la puerta principal.

Clara y Veemon la siguieron hasta la entrada. Al abrir la puerta pudieron ver desde la escalinata de piedra que por el oscuro terreno pantanoso caminaba Carlos lentamente en dirección opuesta.

- Espera! – gritó Clara bajando por la escalera que se retorcía hasta el blando terreno pantanoso.

Carlos apretó el paso para no dejarse alcanzar pero finalmente se detuvo al notar la insistencia de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Clara confundida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

- Me largo de aquí... – respondió Carlos sin mirar hacia atrás produciendo una sensación de desazón no solo en Clara y su digimon. Veemon podía sentir que Carlos había perdido la fe y e entusiasmo.

- Vaya líder el que resulte ser...- protestó Carlos. – Yo no sirvo para este trabajo... Prefiero irme antes que suceda algo peor. – dijo el bajando los hombros con resignación.

Clara no le gusto esa actitud y estaba dispuesta a no resignarse a dejar que su amigo se fuera de ese sitio asi nada mas.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto! – reviró Clara frunciendo el ceño. – ¡Escúchame! Todos te escogimos como líder. No puedes abandonar así a tus amigos.

Carlos guardó silencio. Se sentía frustrado e incapaz de velar incluso por si mismo.

- ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Aurora, a Héctor o a la pequeña Leslie? Ellos confían en ti Carlos. Tus amigos te necesitan... Yo te necesito... – dijo Clara sintiendo comezón por todo su cuerpo.

Con estas palabras Carlos dio la vuelta y observó el pálido rostro de Clara. Sus ojos verdes le decían que no debía claudicar. Se aproximo a ella con una sonrisa y la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Que haces...? – dijo Clara soltando una risita leve y ruborizándose todo el rostro.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije allí adentro¿verdad? – preguntó Carlos temeroso de mirar directamente a los ojos de su amiga.

- Si. Eso fue lo que me despertó de ese trance. El te expulsó de ese salón en cuerpo pero no en alma. Tu alma estaba allí conmigo...

Gatomon tenía en sus manos enguantadas las gafas de aviador. Al notar un signo de reconciliación ella llamó a Veemon a su lado.

- Vé. Entrégaselas. – dijo Gatomon con una sonrisa a su amigo poniendo las gafas de aviador en las manos de la criatura azul.

- Gracias. – dijo Veemon tomando las gafas en sus manos y luego camino lentamente hasta donde estaba su amigo.

- Ejem...Siento interrumpirlos... Pero creo que debemos hallar la forma de salir de aquí. – dijo el dragón azul aproximándose con cautela hacia donde estaban los dos humanos.

Carlos soltó las manos de Clara lentamente y miro hacia abajo donde estaba su compañero.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Carlos tomando las gafas en sus manos. – Debemos seguir para ayudar a nuestros amigos. Acto seguido. Se puso las gafas de aviador sobre su cabeza y con un espíritu resoluto activo su digivice esperando que uno de los nuevos poderes que les había sido entregados funcionaran a su favor.

Con un nuevo brillo el terminal de color blanco se abrió y resplandeció por unos instantes. Y luego, el cuerpo de Veemon se alargó y cambio de forma.

Se había convertido en un animal que parecía un lobo cubierto con una armadura de color azul oscuro. De su frente se extendió un cuerno en forma de trueno que emitía fulgurantes relámpagos.

Carlos observó a la nueva criatura anonadado y al mismo tiempo veía que en el terminal se había resaltado el símbolo en forma de grano de café con dos puntas a los lados y debajo el mensaje en letras rojas decía: AMISTAD.

En el digivice se podía leer:

-------------------------

Raidramon

-------------------------

- Suban! - Dijo la criatura acurrucándose en sus cuatro enormes patas para permitir que Carlos, Clara y Gatomon pudieran subir.

- ¿Hacia donde? – preguntó Carlos.

- Mira. El punto rojo en el mapa del digivice, recuerdas? – dijo Clara mostrando en su digivice la orientación del mapa.

- Vamos entonces! - Gritó Carlos y como una exhalación la nueva criatura cabalgó por el terreno pantanoso como un rayo.


	21. La esperanza de Yuki

Despertó algo aturdida. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad total y solo se podía ver áreas circulares iluminadas en el piso en donde flotaban suspendidas en el aire unas rocas gigantes adornadas con un aro dorado alrededor.

En Ese momento, Renamon pudo recordar lo que había sucedido. Su alma estaba en calma cuando recordó que lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia era a wizardmon llevándose a Yuki lejos de esa discoteca.

Se reincorporo tratando de ver donde se encontraba.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando noto que algo la observaba. Alrededor del área iluminada donde ella se encontraba pudo percibir que múltiples tentáculos de metal se zarandeaban de aquí para allá como culebras. En seguida, uno de estos tentáculos se acerco al área iluminada y entrando en la luz inspecciono el cuerpo de Renamon quien se quedo muy quieta temiendo que se tratase de algún dispositivo para producir una descarga eléctrica para dejarla inconciente de nuevo. En el extremo del tentáculo había múltiples extremos de metal que se articulaban con la pieza central como si fuese un brazo mecánico. Remanon noto que este extremo se abrió como una flor y que en el centro se podía ver algo que parecía un ojo vigilante.

- Que interesante…………. – murmuro una voz que hizo eco en todo el lugar. Era una voz oscura y siniestra.

- A que te refieres? – preguntó Renamon sin perder la compostura.

- Tienes una forma muy interesante.

- Gracias por el cumplido. Pero creo que es mejor que me dejes salir de aquí. – dijo Renamon abalanzándose al extremo de la luz solo para ser rechazada violentamente hacia atrás. Una especia de campo de fuerza evitaba que ella pudiera salir de aquel sitio.

- No lo creo querida. Veras, acabas de llegar a una celebración muy importante y tu eres la pieza central. Solo con tus datos y los de las piedras sagradas podré moldear este mundo a mi antojo para poder tomar venganza de la humanidad.

- No pudiste vencer a mis amigos antes. Mucho menos ahora. – alzó la voz Renamon de manera amenazante.

Una risotada retumbo en el lugar.

- Mi querida Renamon. Yo no tendré que hacer nada para eliminarlos. Ellos mismos se encargaran de matarse entre si. Mira por ti misma.

Una imagen se proyecto a unos metros de donde estaba Renamon. Como si estuviera en el cine, Renamon podía ver las tomas de los múltiples espías al servicio de su captor.

Su asombro era sin par cuando vio a Robert utilizando a Tentomon para atacar a Biyomon y que dos de las chicas se habían separado del grupo por el sendero bajo en un ataque de pánico.

- Y pronto, otro pequeño conflicto se armara entre tus otros amigos. Pronto no quedara nadie que me detenga. Igual, el tiempo esta en contra de ellos.

- A que te refieres con tiempo? – pregunto Renamon ansiosa mirando en todas las direcciones.

En ese momento un centelleo de luz invadió el circulo donde ella se encontraba y la hizo hincarse de rodillas sintiendo una súbita sensación de debilidad en todo su cuerpo.

- Que me pasa? – gruño Renamon entre dientes.

- Relájate. La extracción de datos ha comenzado. Si te mueves más, te va a doler más.

En el mismo lugar donde se estaban proyectando las imágenes de los ojos vigilantes, apareció un cronometro digital en conteo regresivo.

La figura amorfa de Apokarimon flotaba en aquella oscura habitación iluminada solo por las áreas donde flotaban las piedras sagradas, y en el centro, el área donde Renamon estaba cautiva muriendo lentamente por la extracción de sus datos.

Un digimon menor irrumpió en la habitación y se acerco a la figura central.

- Amo. Tenemos un problema. – dijo este en voz baja.

- Que ocurre?

- Nuestros vigilantes han detectado una anomalía que puede ser una gran amenaza para nosotros. – respondió el escuálido digimon quien presento en frente de si, un cubo que proyectó unos centímetros sobre el una imagen tridimensional de una barra metálica con grabados en su superficie.

- Sabemos de que naturaleza es la amenaza?

- No. Cuando interceptamos la transmisión de estos datos nos dimos cuenta que están muy bien decodificados.

Apokarimon volvió a prestar atención a las tomas de vigilancia y se dio cuenta que un hombre adulto que apareció allí estaba sosteniendo ese elemento en las manos.

- Interesante………..Por que no le preguntamos directamente? – dijo Apokarimon con voz siniestra. – Phantomon! Ve y tráeme ese elemento y a ese humano si es posible.

El fantasmal digimon salio de entre las sombras y asintió con la cabeza.

- Que hay de los demás allí presentes?

- Si no se han matado entre ellos cuando llegues tú. Hazlo tu mismo.

- Enseguida amo. – dijo Phantomon tomando vuelo y saliendo por el techo de la oscura fortaleza.

Mientras tanto Yuki seguía corriendo presa del pánico por los estrechos corredores de ese laberinto. Pronto encontró un sitio que era un callejón sin salida. Patamon se esforzó mucho para llegar a donde ella estaba.

- Yuki! Yuki! Alto. – dijo Patamon agitando sus alas tratando de llegar hasta Yuki.

- Quiero irme! Quiero irme! – gritó Yuki con lagrimas en los ojos. – No soporto esto mas!

- Calma Yuki. – dijo Patamon acercándose lentamente a Yuki con voz tierna y consoladora.

Yuki alzo la vista y vio la gentileza en los ojos de esa criatura. La calma regresó a su espíritu y recobró la compostura.

- Tienes razón. No debo llorar sino ponerme de pie para salir de aquí y ayudar a los demás.

- Así es. Confía en mí. Ten fe. Saldremos de esta. – dijo Patamon gentilmente.

En ese momento doblando la esquina se sintió un siseo; una respiración profunda proveniente de una criatura en el ambiente.

Yuki se lleno de horror al ver como las ocho patas peludas de aquella criatura se iban presentando a varios metros de donde ella estaba. Luego el horrible rostro del arácnido hizo su aparición. Yuki empezó a respirar con irregularidad y sintió pánico nuevamente.

- Mi almuerzo! – exclamó el arácnido sin notar la presencia de Patamon.

Patamon flotó unos metros hacia delante, e hizo que su cuerpo se hinchara el triple de su tamaño normal. Unos segundos después una ráfaga de aire fue despedida de su boca.

A pesar de su tamaño la fuerza de la ráfaga hizo que la araña perdiera el balance hacia un lado y se inclinara dejando una luz en su costado que podía ser una excelente vía de escape.

Pero Yuki estaba presa del pánico y su cuerpo estaba petrificado. No encontró la fuerza para levantarse y correr.

"Voy a morir" – pensó Yuki cuando la araña se reincorporo bloqueando la salida.

- Ese será tu último error enano. – gritó la araña abriendo sus mandíbulas disparando una gruesa tela que envolvió a Patamon y a Yuki.

Renamon veía esto desde la guarida de Apokarimon, inmóvil, impotente.

- Yuki! – grito Renamon con todas sus fuerzas.

Súbitamente, Yuki recordó que Renamon se había arriesgado para que esos monstruos no le hicieran daño en esa discoteca.

Su miedo se disipó y su corazón se lleno de esperanza.

Patamon sintió este cambio y sintió que tenía mas fuerza que nunca. El digivice comenzó a brillar y Patamon en un instante fue transformado en un corcel con casco y armadura dorada. La luz resplandeciente derritió la telaraña del infame arácnido. Con mucha resolución en su corazón Yuki cabalgó el corcel que se elevo por los aires y segundos después este proyectó un resplandor del yelmo que estaba sobre su cabeza produciendo una explosión donde la araña se encontraba. El piso de desquebrajo y la araña se precipito al vació dejando tras de si un silencio sepulcral.

Al extremo del abismo se posó aquel digimon. Y sobre su lomo, Yuki sosteniendo su digivice en cuya pantalla se podía leer: "Pegasusmon", y en el otro dispositivo la imagen de la silueta de un angel se había manifestado.

La esperanza de Yuki le había acabado de salvar la vida.


	22. La pureza florece y despliega sus alas

- Que fue ese ruido? – se preguntó Laika nerviosamente.

En medio del pánico había corrido sin cesar cuesta abajo. Palmon la seguia incansablemente tratando de no perderla de vista.

- Laika, espera! – gritaba Palmon quien se detuvo estrepitosamente detrás de Laika quien se quedo muy quieta después de escuchar aquella explosion.

Encima de todo, el suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies. Unos metros adelante las paredes del gigantesco laberinto empezaron a ceder.

- Corre! – gritó Palmon tratando de arrastras a Laika con ella.

Laika reacciono de inmediato tomando a Palmon en sus brazos y corriendo cuesta arriba por donde habia venido anteriormente.

Pero el camino había cambiado y ahora se encontraba perdida corriendo sin rumbo hasta que llegaron a un sitio donde habia un puente colgante conectando los extremos de un abismo gigantesco.

Laika dudo unos segundos por la altura donde se encontraba, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mas ya que las paredes detrás de ella estaban colapsando sin dejarle otra alternativa que correr hasta el otro lado atravesando el puente.

Laika corrió sin mirar atrás pero en ese momento la estructura que sostenía el puente colapsó también en tanto ella estaba a mitad de camino. Laika gritó aterrorizada sosteniendo a Palmon en sus brazos.

Palmon se movió con rapidez envolviendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de Laika y lanzando sus lianas de su brazo derecho con fuerza hacia el extremo opuesto del abismo.

Las lianas perforaron la roca con fuerza y segundos mas tarde las dos se hallaban colgando del extremo del abismo.

La tenue luz que venia del interior de las piedras que formaban aquel laberinto se desvanecía a medida que las piedras caían al profundo abismo dejando el área en una oscuridad total. Después, un resplandor rojizo proveniente de las profundidades iluminó toda el área.

Laika miró hacia arriba y notó que alguien las observaba desde la orilla.

- Eres tu! – dijo Laika alegrándose de ver la redonda figura oscura con alas de murciélago tras de si. – Ayúdanos a subir por favor. – suplicó Laika.

- Primero dime que es esa cosa cilíndrica que el humano mas viejo lleva consigo.

- Esta bien. El dijo que era un…………..

Cuando Laika dijo esto se escuchó la voz de otra persona.

- No le digas Laika! – gritó alguien que ella no pudo ver.

Alzó la cabeza y vio un caballo con armadura dorada surcando los aires cabalgado por una chica que ella conocia.

- El miente Laika! No le digas nada!

Demidevimon se enfado mucho al escuchar esto.

- Dime! – demandó Demidevimon quien se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y Laika notó que sostenía una jeringa con aguja incluida la cual arrojo con fuerza hacia donde estaba Pegasusmon golpeándolo en un costado.

Pegasusmon sintió una sensación de abrumante débilidad y empezó a volar erráticamente en círculos anticipando estrellarse contra el piso.

- Yuki! – gritó Laika sintiendo impotencia en ese momento.

Demidevimon sonrió perversamente y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Laika y Palmon haciendo gestos molestos.

- Si tan solo hubieras confiado en mi. – dijo el despegando del suelo nuevamente. – Ahora caerán al abismo a menos que me digas.

- Jamás te diré!

Palmon se sostenía con resignación pero al mismo tiempo estaba impresionada del buen corazón de Laika.

En ese momento, la piedra de donde estaban colgadas de desquebrajó y cayeron al vacío. Laika gritó horrorizada y en ese momento Palmon cambio su forma a la de un cactus gigante con guantes de boxeo.

Instantes después esta criatura volvió a brillar y se abrió por la mitad de arriba hacia abajo revelando un hada vestida con atuendo rosa y verde con grabados de flores de múltiples colores. Su cabeza tenia la forma de una clavel y sus alas se batían como las de un colibrí a gran velocidad.

Tomó a Laika en sus brazos y voló como un cohete hacia el techo de aquella caverna.

Laika estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero recupero sus fuerzas al ver a esta gentil criatura designada en su digivice como: Lillymon. El pendiente que colgaba de su cuello brillaba intensamente con el grabado de una gota de agua. Cobardemente, Demidevimon ya se había escabullido por entre las piedras al ver lo que había sucedido:

La pureza del corazón de Laika había tomado vuelo.


	23. El amor fraternal no es suficiente

Gennai sintió una sensación de impotencia cuando Pixiemon se dispuso a atacar a Tentomon pero Leslie se lo impidió.

- No lo hagas! – lloró la niña cuando vio que la criatura en forma de hada había levantado su báculo preparándose para atacar.

- Pi! Tienes que estar Bromeando! – protestó Pixiemon quien en seguida voló tras los cuatro humanos y sus cuatro digimon quien buscaban refugio de los relámpagos de Tentomon.

Los nueve corrieron perseguidos por humano y digimon colina arriba en donde Yuki y Laika se habían separado. También Leslie le suplicó a Iori desistir de un ataque contra Tentomon.

En frente de ellos el camino se abrió en una solitaria llanura. El terreno era arenoso y una espesa niebla se levantaba unos centímetros del suelo. Rocas enormes estaban esparcidas aquí y ella, una de las cuales, sirvió de escondite.

Robert se interno en la niebla buscándolos incesantemente.

- No te puedes esconder para siempre! – gritaba mirando de un lado a otro.

Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar a su hermana, que no se dio cuenta que una sombra se aproximaba detrás de el. En ese momento sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda y el cuello.

- Suéltame! – gritó Robert a su captor quien no tenia rostro tras una larga túnica.

- Se que están ahí! – dijo Phantomon, cuya voz hizo retumbar el lugar.

Pixiemon cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Suelta al muchacho pi! – dijo Pixiemon saliendo de detrás de una de las gigantes rocas.

- Ni lo sueñes…….Estoy dispuesto a hacer un cambio.

- ¿Que propones? – respondió Pixiemon bajando su báculo.

- Necesito al humano que lleva consigo un elemento que me interesa…..

Gennai sintió un temor gigantesco al caer en cuenta que se refería a el. Se llenó de valor y se puso de pie.

- Aquí estoy! – gritó Gennai saliendo de su escondite.

- Me complace tu obediencia, humano. – respondió Phantomon al ver a aquel hombre aproximarse.

- Déjalo ir ahora!

- Humano estúpido! No estas en posición de pedirme nada! Podría aplastarte como una mosca junto con tus patéticos amigos, empezando con el! – gritó Phantomon sacando su gigantesca hoz dirigiendo el filo al cuello de Robert.

Una descarga de energía de color verdoso estremeció a Phantomon. A unos metros el ave de color rosa, Biyomon había lanzado su ataque con toda su fuerza y después voló en picada golpeando el pecho de Phantomon lo cual hizo que soltara a Robert.

Phantomon abanico con fuerza alcanzando a Biyomon quien cayó de rastras al suelo.

- Biyomon! – gritó Leslie. Armadillomon se abalanzo contra Phantomon pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Phantomon se sacudió y perdió los estribos al ver que Robert se había escabullido y se había escondido detrás de una de las piedras.

- Vas a pagar por esto! – gritó Phantomon enfilando la hoz hacia el cuerpo de Biyomon quien yacía boca abajo en el piso.

Leslie cerró los ojos y en ese momento escucho el sonido de metal golpeando metal. Abrió los ojos y vio a Hawkmon interponiendo su pluma en forma de espada.

Phantomon retrocedió unos metros sosteniendo la hoz con fuerza.

- Son más fuertes de lo que pensé.

Leslie estaba enfadada. Se puso de pie y sostuvo el digivice en alto.

- El trató de matar a mi hermano. Yo me encargaré de el. – dijo Leslie dirigiéndose a Aurora haciendo entender que Hawkmon debía quitarse del camino.

En ese momento otro digimon parecido a Phantomon apareció detrás de Leslie, Gennai, Aurora, Iori y Hector. Pero este tenía gigantescos cuernos y se podían ver sus pies. Tomó a Gennai por la camisa y en ese momento como un rayo Hawkmon se abalanzó sobre el.

Un sable grueso y luminoso con el filo dentado detuvo el ataque de Hawkmon y lo lanzó con fuerza para atrás. Gennai perdió el equilibrio y soltó el cilindro que rodó hasta donde estaba Daemon.

Daemon tomó en cilindro con rapidez pero Hawkmon ya estaba encima de el.

Leslie no estaba dispuesta a ceder y se dispuso a proteger a su hermano. Biyomon cambio de forma a Birdramon y enseguida el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello brilló haciendo que la gigantesca ave cambiara de forma a la de un guerrero emplumado en forma de aguila, de varios metros de alto de plumaje rojo que llevaba un casco con rayas azules.

Leslie boquiabierta vio en lo que se había convertido Biyomon. El digivice decía:

"Garudamon" El símbolo en forma de corazón en el pendiente de Leslie brillaba con intensidad.

Entonces, Phantomon formó con su hoz una columna de humo que ennegreció el ambiente completamente.

Garudamon miraba alrededor y no podía ver a nadie. Cuando pensó que Phantomon había escapado sintió que lo atacaban por la espalda. La hoz había cortado solo superficialmente ya que Garudamon superaba en tamaño a Phantomon en gran manera.

Mientras tanto Hawkmon y Daemon luchaban. Sus espadas se estrellaban levando chispas por doquier. Pero Daemon era mucho más hábil. Lograba detener los impactos y los devolvía con una gran fuerza hasta que finalmente Hawkmon se agotó y cayó al suelo.

Cuando la niebla se despejó, Phantomon había desaparecido. Aurora corrió a donde estaba Hawkmon y lo que encontró era desesperanzador: Una solitaria pluma yacía en el suelo.

El enemigo se había apoderado del cilindro y de Hawkmon.

Robert y Tentomon habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.


	24. El Valor de Cambiar

-Alguien viene! -exclamó Pablo al ver que algo se aproximaba.

TJ dio un paso adelante poniéndose frente a él empuñando su revolver con fuerza.

Sus manos se relajaron un poco al ver de quien se trataba.

- Hola! - gritó Carlos a lo lejos encaramado sobre ese imponente animal.

Clara y Gatomon saludaron alegremente, lo cual hizo que Gabumon se sintiera mas enfadado aun.

Antes que alguien mas pudiese musitar palabra, empezó a demandar explicaciones.

- Asi que fuiste tu! - acuso Gabumon dirigiendo su mirada a Gatomon, a quien se le transfiguro el rostro con estas palabras.

- Que? - pregunto Gatomon con prudencia pensando que quizás Gabumon estaba cometiendo una terrible equivocación.

- Tu asesinaste al líder de nuestro clan! Como pudiste? - Acuso Gabumon temblando de rabia.

- Yo no he asesinado a nadie. - contesto Gatomon enfáticamente. - Por que me acusas de ese modo?

- Me entere recientemente que Blackweregarurumon jamás regreso por que tu lo mataste!

Gatomon descendió de Raidramon con cautela pero hizo un gesto a Clara que se alejara desmontando del lado opuesto.

Gatomon avanzo hacia Gabumon pausadamente tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Te refieres a aquel sujeto que tuve que eliminar en el mundo de los humanos? No tuve alternativa, fue una decisión difícil...

Carlos sabía que estaba mintiendo. Recordó el momento en que ella apareció.

Carlos sabia que Gatomon había actuado con sangre fría. Sin embargo, no era cuestión de decidir en un plazo de varias horas; sino una decisión instantánea de vida o muerte. Si eso no hubiese ocurrido lo mas probable es que ninguno hubiese sobrevivido para contar el cuento.

- Mentira! Tú lo atacaste a traición!

Pablo sintió temor al ver a Gabumon así de enfadado. Trato de acercarse a su amigo enfurecido.

- No te acerques! - dijo Gabumon poniendo sus garras en alto. - Esto es entre ella y yo.

TJ saco partido de la situación y alejo a Pablo gentilmente halándolo de la camisa.

- Que sentirías si yo atacara a alguien preciado para ti! -gritó Gabumon enfilando sus garras hacia el pecho de Clara.

Sus garras fueron detenidas por las de Gatomon quien perdió la paciencia con este acto de agresión.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses... - dijo Gatomon asestando una patada voladora en la mejilla de Gabumon quien cayó boca abajo en el fango.

- Gabumon! -gritó Pablo al ver a su amigo en el suelo mientras era sujetado por TJ.

- TJ! Suéltalo. -pidió Clara.

TJ hizo un ademán de desprecio y empujo a Pablo hacia donde estaba Carlos y Clara.

- Ya me canse de esta idiotez. -exclamó TJ desenfundando el revolver disparando al aire.

Todos quedaron inmediatamente paralizados, incluyendo Gatomon y Gabumon con el ensordecedor sonido.

- ¿Que demonios haces? - pregunto Clara a quien aun le zumbaban los oídos.

- Reclamando lo que me pertenece. - contesto TJ apuntando al grupo.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? - demando Carlos casi gritando porque aun estaba ensordecido.

- Me voy de aquí! Me llevo a las criaturas conmigo.

- ¿A donde iras? - respondió Carlos. - Ninguno de nosotros supo como llego aqui, Si tu sabes el camino de regreso te deseo mucha suerte. No puedo detenerte.

TJ reflexiono unos segundos. En el fondo sabia que esta no era la manera de resolver la situación.

Pinochiomon observaba a la distancia. Estaba impacientado con la actitud de TJ, por lo cual decidió entrar en acción.

TJ observó como de pronto un hilo muy delgado se deslizó entre sus manos y de pronto le arrancó el revolver de las manos. La peligrosa arma se hallo en las manos de este misterioso digimon.

- Qué dispositivo tan curioso – decía la criatura observando el revolver por encima y por debajo. – ¿Pueden adivinar cuanto tiempo me tomará averiguar en línea como funciona un arma como estas? – continuo cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

Gabumon se puso de pie al instante y corrió hacia donde estaba Pablo.

- Oh ya veo! – exclamo la criatura apuntando hacia donde estaba Pablo y martillando el revolver.

El espantoso estruendo del arma ensordeció a todos. Clara gritó aterrorizada pensando que uno de ellos había sido alcanzado por una bala.

El estruendo incluso sorprendió a Pinochiomon quien cayó hacia atrás soltando el arma.

Pablo alcanzo a ver cuando Gabumon se interpuso de un salto recibiendo el impacto en su pecho. El digimon cayo al suelo y permaneció inmóvil unos segundos.

TJ finalmente comprendió que había sido engañado. Empuñando el digivice con fuerza el hablo a Pinochiomon.

- Por fin lo he comprendido……………. Yo dejé mi vida anterior pero no tuve el valor para aceptarlo. Esta vez, tendré el valor para hacer lo correcto.

El pendiente colgando de su cuello empezo a brillar. Agumon cambio de forma a Greymon y mas aun su cuerpo se cubrio con laminas de hierro y el casco tambien se volvio de hierro. Unas delgadas alas salieron de su espalda.

TJ miro con asombro la nueva criatura. En el digivice podía leerse:

---------------------------

MetalGreymon

---------------------------

Gabumon se puso de pie en ese instante. El proyectil del arma de fuego se había enterrado en su abrigo y ni siquiera le había hecho mella a su piel.

Pablo estaba muy enfadado. También dirigió su mirada a Pinochiomon.

- Pusiste a un amigo mió en nuestra contra. Lo engañaste! No te lo voy a perdonar!

En ese momento el digivice de Pablo empezó a brillar. Gabumon cambio a Garurumon. Aun mas Garurumon se puso en dos pies, vistiendo jeans y con mancornas de acero en sus puños avanzó un nivel mas.

Pablo observo que su digivice decía:

--------------------------

Weregarurumon

-------------------------

Del pecho de Metalgreymon dos compuertas metálicas se abrieron y dos proyectiles salieron disparados hacia donde estaba Pinochiomon. La explosión levanto a Pinochiomon en los aires.

Weregarurumon saltó 6 metros hacia arriba y en el aire lanzo una patada voladora lanzando al oponente de rastras contra el suelo.

- Malditos! – dijo Pinochiomon sacando una esfera del bolsillo estrellándola contra el suelo. Una cortina de humo se levanto en ese momento. – Me vengaré! – fueron las últimas palabras de Pinochiomon antes de desaparecer junto con la cortina de humo. El revolver desapareció con el.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó TJ

- Creo que si…….. – dijo Carlos. Así mismo asintieron Clara y Pablo y sus respectivos digimon.

- Bueno. ¿Que estamos esperando? Debemos alcanzar a los otros. – dijo TJ señalando el camino.

Estando en ruta Carlos le hizo una pregunta.

- Oye ¿Como serán las cosas ya que no tienes arma?

- No me preocupa. Creo que olvidarme de esa arma es como olvidarme del pasado. Tuve al fin el valor de dejarlo atrás. – respondió TJ con una sonrisa.

Y así todos continuaron cabalgando en busca de los demás.


	25. El ejercito del digimundo

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el grupo de humanos y digimon había abandonado el lugar.

Wizardmon miró por los alrededores, pero no podía alejarse mucho. Elecmon parecía volverse más débil con cada minuto que pasaba.

Wizardomon echó un vistazo cerca de donde él estaba y vio con desolación como todo el ambiente se veía depresivo y solitario.

En ese momento, sintió que algo se movía por entre los arbustos. Tomó su báculo esperando lo peor y en ese momento vio que entre la arboleda emergieron varios tipos de digimon.

Pudo deducir que se trataba de múltiples clanes de digimon que habían tenido que escapar para no ser victimas de los dark masters. Particularmente había un grupo de ellos conformado por criaturas muy parecidas a Elecmon.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó una de estas criaturas que aparentaba ser el lider. Tenia una herida en el ojo derecho.

- No puedo decir si se va recuperar. – respondió Wizardmon.

- Esto es una situación terrible. – replicó el Elecmon líder. – Muchos de nosotros estamos heridos y sin hogar. Todo parece perdido.

- No es asi...- respondió débilmente el Elecmon que Wizardmon estaba cuidando. – Debemos ayudar a los elegidos... – dijo Elecmon.

Otro grupo de criaturas tenía forma de caballo, y todos llevaban un casco rojo con un visor transparente a nivel de los ojos. El líder dio un paso al frente y se acerco a Elecmon.

- ¿Te refieres al grupo de humanos? – pregunto él.

- Si. Omnimon...ellos...- respondió Elecmon débilmente.

- Pero...La batalla es contra los dark masters...son muy poderosos para nosotros...

- Si peleamos unidos...podremos ayudar a vencerlos.

En ese momento otro grupo de criaturas en forma de mamut con una armadura plateada cubriéndoles el lomo apareció en el lugar. El líder también dio un paso al frente.

- El pequeño tiene razón. Si unimos esfuerzos podremos ayudarlos a abrirse paso.

Minutos después, de todas partes empezaron a reunirse grupos de digimon de todo tipo; pequeños, grandes, terrestres, voladores, y de todos los colores.

Wizardmon se llenó de esperanza al ver la cantidad que allí se había reunido, que, a pesar de estar frente a la derruida puerta del Consejo de los Ángeles estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a luchar por el futuro de su mundo.

Wizardmon alzó a Elecmon en brazos y se subió en el lomo de Mammutmon. Estando en un sitio mas alto pudo hablar.

- Siéntanse orgullosos hoy! Por qué defenderán su mundo hasta el fin! Que esta lucha quede por siempre en la memoria del digimundo. – gritó señalando con el báculo a montaña espiral. – Por nuestro mundo! – gritó ordenando que la caravana de digimon terrestres se movilizara. Al mismo tiempo, bandadas de biyomon y otros digimon voladores pasaron planeando en el cielo dejando una estela luminosa a su paso.

Con el viento cortando en su rostro, se dio cuenta que, era el momento de dejar el miedo y luchar por el futuro...


	26. La fe y el conocimiento rompe barreras

- Despierta pajarito…………..- dijo una voz burlona que se escuchaba algo distorsionada.

Así debía ser. Hawkmon estaba despertando de lo que parecía un largo sueño. Solo que en ese momento todo era una pesadilla.

En primer lugar no podía moverse. Notó que tanto como sus patas y sus alas estaban sujetas al piso y al techo respectivamente y su cuerpo estaba suspendido en medio de una habitación iluminada por una tenue luz amarillenta.

Alrededor de el, extrañas criaturas pasaban de aquí para allá. El que estaba más cerca era uno que tenía una forma semihumana con maquillaje blanco en el rostro y vestido de arlequín. Básicamente un payaso, pero había algo macabro en el, especialmente su sonrisa cuando se acerco a preguntarle algo al notar que había despertado.

- Bienvenido……..- dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hawkmon.

- Que quien soy! – respondió el payaso. – Mi nombre……..Es Piedmon. Uno de los Dark Masters.

- Tu! –respondio Hawkmon arrugando la frente. - ¿Qué quieres de mi? – replicó queriendo liberarse de lo que lo sujetaba.

- Que bueno que lo preguntas! – dijo Piedmon haciendo un gesto de querer hacer un truco de magia. Puso su mano cerca de la nuca de Hawkmon y de repente apareció el cilindro luminoso que llevaba el señor Gennai consigo. – Dime que es esto…..- dijo el payaso con un siseo.

- No lo se……….- dijo Hawkmon girando la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de evitar la conversación.

- Pareces ser muy valiente. – afirmó Piedmon. – Pero creo que te conviene que me lo digas…….. – dijo Piedmon abriéndole paso a Phantomon quien llevaba un báculo cuya punta emitía chispas y era muy luminosa.

Al contacto con el báculo, Hawkmon sintió todo su cuerpo retorcerse. Una sensación desagradable lo recorrió completamente haciéndolo graznar desesperadamente.

Mientras tanto Gennai, Aurora, Hector, Leslie y Iori caminaban siguiendo el rastro de sus dispositivos hacia donde estaba cautiva Renamon con la esperanza que en el camino se encontrasen con los que se habían llevado a Hawkmon.

Se escucharon unas voces. Armadillomon se preparó para atacar al igual que Biyomon y Gomamon. Bajaron la guardia al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Laika y Palmon junto con Yuki y Patamon aparecieron frente a ellos. Patamon se veia malherido. El ataque de Demidevimon lo había derribado pero alcanzo a dejar a Yuki en el suelo antes de volver a su forma básica. Afortunadamente para ella, Lillymon se elevo por los cielos espantando a quien los había engañado. Al descender, Lillymon volvió a convertirse en Palmon y así el grupo de 4 decidió continuar el camino para buscar a los otros.

La alegría de Aurora de ver gente amigablemente se convirtió en dolor cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Gritó de repente y se agachó sintiendo nauseas; como si tuviese un calambre enorme. Todos en ese momento fueron a apoyarla.

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Hector muy asustado.

Aurora no alcanzo a reincorporarse cuando sintio otra descarga similar recorrer su cuerpo. Luego boqueando logro decir lo que ocurria aferrandose a Clara.

- Lo estan lastimando! – sollozaba Aurora abrazandose de Clara con fuerza.

- Demonios! – grito Hector con rabia e impotencia.

- Calma. Calma. – decia Clara tomando a Aurora por los hombros. – Vamos a solucionar esto. Tienes que ser fuerte.

- Es facil para ti decirlo. – reviro Hector. – Tu no eres a quien estan electrocutando.

- Basta! – dijo Carlos llamando la atencion de todos. – Asi no lograremos nada. Tenemos que continuar.

En ese momento notaron que habian llegado a un lugar donde se levantaba una extraña fortaleza que parecia un laberinto.

Era un lugar engañoso. A medida que caminaban notaban que habian paredes que se tornaban por momentos transparentes. Parecia una galeria de arte tridimensional. A lado y lado se proyectaban diferentes imagenes. En una de esas instancias Carlos reconocio una imagen familiar.

- ¿Mamá? – murmuró Carlos para si, al ver que tras una de las paredes que estaban transparentes se encontraba una mujer identica a la que Carlos veia en los retratos que su padre conservaba en la sala de la casa.

Carlos caminó hipnotizado hacia la pared aproximandose a aquella persona. Clara quien estaba cerca noto que Carlos estaba caminando hacia una pared donde de repente apareció una abertura que tenía colmillos arriba y abajo lista para destrozar quien pasara por alli.

- Cuidado! – Clara gritó halando del brazo. La pared se cerró a unos centimetros de distancia.

- Que haces? – preguntó Carlos confundido y enfadado al tiempo.

- No se que es lo que ves alli pero estuvo a punto de matarte.

Carlos reflexionó y cayó en cuenta que esto se trataba de maldita trampa.

Iori caminaba tras los demás; pensativo. Era el que menos habia interactuado en el grupo. Se sentía distinto. Despues, de todo, su padre siempre le habia enseñado no confiar en extranos. Iori se aferró a su copia del coran que estaba en su bolsillo. Rezó en silencio.

Temía que los demas no confiaran en el pero decidio continuar y estar pendiente para apoyar si fuese necesario.

Mientras tanto, Leslie se moría de hambre. No podía dejar de pensar en la suculenta cena a la que estaba acostumbrada siempre en casa. Se le hacia agua la boca solo imaginarlo.

En ese momento, vio que en uno de los espacios de esa cueva habia algo muy particular. Era una enorme mesa con un mantel blanco, y sobre ella, deliciosa comida y postres.

- Comida! – Exclamó Leslie corriendo hacia aquel sitio.

Todos los demas se sobresaltaron, empezando por Aurora. Corrieron tras la nina y todos atravesaron el umbral de aquella sala.

- Leslie espera! – gritó Aurora tratando de detener a Leslie pero ya era tarde. El umbral ahora era roca solida. Todos estaban atrapados y Iori quien estaba meditabundo se demoro en reaccionar. Esto hizo que fuera el unico que estaba por fuera de esa sala.

La mesa y la comida desaparecieron como un espejismo en medio del desierto. Ahora, todos estaban en una habitación circular vacia y mas estrecha de lo que parecia.

- Rayos! – exclamo TJ. – Podría esto empeorar?

Veemon dió un salto en frente del grupo decidido a atacar uno de los muros.

Pero en el momento en que dio el salto hacia la pared fue rechazado por un chorro de agua a presion que lo lanzó hacia el medio de la habitación. Luego, de las paredes empezó a brotar agua a presión empezando a llenar el lugar como una piscina.

Todos miraron a TJ con desden.

- Oigan………Yo que culpa tengo?

El agua llegaba hasta las rodillas de los humanos. A Gatomon le resultaba imposible saltar y patear el muro. Biyomon intento volar y cargar contra el muro con el hombro pero fue inútil. Agumon lanzo una bola de fuego contra una de las paredes pero era inútil. Además, era arriesgado. Un derrumbe y sería el fin de todo.

Mientras tanto Iori golpeaba la pared desde afuera tratando de buscar la manera de pasar al otro lado. Voces empezaron a resonar en su cabeza.

- "No tienes que salvarlos……..Ellos son diferentes a ti. Nunca seran tus amigos………."

En ese momento la pared se volvio translucida y el podia ver como la recamara se llenaba de agua con rapidez. El quiso pasar pero la pared de algun modo permanecia solida.

Iori recordo en ese momento que sus padres siempre le ensenaron que habia que hacer el bien.

" Hijo. Lo mas importante en esta vida es ayudar a los demas. El dinero se acaba, la fama desaparece, las religiones cambian. Pero si permaneces en la memoria de los demas por que haces algo maravilloso, eso es algo que perdura para siempre."

Iori abrio los ojos al recordar las palabras de su madre. Su mama siempre habia sido servicial. Le tendia la mano a todo el mundo sin importar de donde venia. Su padre en cambio era muy desconfiado de las personas.

Iori tomo una decision.

- Ahora se lo que debo hacer……………- murmuro Iori entre dientes. Saco el digivice y espero que algo sucediera.

Armadillomon brillo por unos instantes y se transformo en una criatura que parecia un insecto cubierto de láminas doradas. La punta del hocico era un taladro como sus extremidades superiores.

Iori observo en el digivice la palabra: Digmon. El simbolo de dos circulos entrelazados se habia iluminado en el otro dispositivo. Conocimiento. De eso se trataba.

- Rápido. Abre esa pared! – ordenó Iori.

Digmon giro sus tres taladros y abrio un enorme agujero perfectamente redondo por donde cualquier humano podria caber.

En ese momento aquella pared se desplomo y una corriente torrencial de agua inundo el lugar. El laberinto se desvanecio y ahora todos estaban en una misma habitacion gigantesca llenandose de agua. Digmon regreso a ser Armadillomon.

- Iori! – gritaron todos los demas en coro. – ¿Estas bien? – preguntaron preocupados.

- Lo siento. - dijo Iori cabizbajo con el agua llegandole al pecho. - No pude salvarlos.

- No pierdas la esperanza……… - dijo Aurora tomandolo de la mano. – Gracias amigo.

En ese momento Aurora sintio un shock pasando por todo su cuerpo. Gritó nuevamente y Hector la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Iori cerró los ojos y penso nuevamente que esta no era la hora de rendirse. Su digivice brillo una vez mas y Armadillomon volvio a cambiar.

Se transformo en una extrana criatura tubular. El hocico se habia elongado y parecia un arpon. Las extremidades se habian retraido y eran como pequenas aletas a cada lado de un curioso cuerpo metalico cuyo lomo se abrio como si se tratase de una escotilla. Parecia la cabina de un sumergible.

- Parece un submarino. – comento TJ al ver lo que habia pasado.

- Esa cabina es demasiado pequeña. – comentó Carlos y luego dirigio la mirada a Iori. – Solo tú puedes salvarnos ahora.

Iori asintio con la cabeza subiendose al submarino. Tomo las palancas en la parte delantera acostandose sobre el lomo de la criatura.

Iori vio en su digivice el nombre: Submarimon y en el otro dispositivo el simbolo de una cruz con unos triangulos alrededor se habia iluminado. Era la fe que todos depositaban en él para sacarlos de este apuro.

La escotilla se cerró y Submarimon se sumergió con Iori para buscar una salida.

En lo profundo Submarimon encendio las luces. Ya el nivel del agua era muy elevado y los humanos solo podian sostenerse de los extremos de aquel salon que rapidamente se llenaba de mas y mas de agua.

Iori podia ver desde el interior de submarimon como pequenos remolinos se formaban en un rincon de las profundidades de aquel salon.

- Alli. Debe ser un desague. Ataca! – dijo Iori.

- Bomba de oxigeno. –gritó Submarimon y en ese momento una capsula de aire comprimido salio disparada de su hocico a gran velocidad. Con tres impactos la pared se agrieto y el remolino se hizo más grande.

El nivel del agua comenzo a bajar rapidamente pero arrastró a todos los humanos y sus digimon al fondo rumbo a una gigantesca tuberia.

Todos contuvieron el aire y en unos segundos todos salieron expulsados al otro lado del laberinto.

- Señor Piedmon. – perdimos rastro de los humanos. – dijo un digimon redondo manipulando un monitor.

- Búsquenlos. No deben estar lejos. – luego dirigiú su mirada a Hawkmon.

- Lo ves pequeñin. Ahora ellos moriran por tu culpa y tu amiga sufrira mucho.

Una vez mas esa sensacion desagradable pasó por su cuerpo. Aurora estaba de rodillas quejandose de nuevo.

- Basta! No lo lastimes mas! – sollozaba.

- Hector le puso la mano en la boca para silenciarla. Finalmente ella se calmo pero parecia molesta. – Hector! Por que haces eso? No me dejabas respirar. Casi me ahogas……….!

Hector senalo a Aurora que delante de ellos estaba un oscuro recinto. Parecian barracas militares.

Ellos estaban detrás de una duna que daba justo en la parte de atrás de esa fortaleza.

En ese momento se escucharon varios ruidos. Pudieron ver como Machinedramon, Metalseadramon salieron a la oscuridad en busca del grupo de los humanos quienes estaban justo debajo de sus narices.

Aprovecharon el momento y todos entraron en aquella fortaleza.


	27. Revelaciones

Robert caminaba lentamente por el lodoso terreno alejandose del resto del grupo. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Su mente era una tormenta.

- Robert………. – trato de decir Tentomon quien habia regresado a su gentil forma de ser.

- Calla! – respondio Robert agobiado por el sentimiento de culpa que pasaba por su cabeza.

Se sintio debil y mareado. Quiso desplomarse al suelo y no continuar. En ese momento noto que algo se aproximaba entre la espesa niebla que invadía el lugar.

En el cielo, múltiples digimon voladores rompieron el silencio y la niebla. En tierra, gigantescos digitamamon que tenían forma de enormes mamut hacían estremecer el suelo. Tras ellos, grupos de diferentes clases de digimon se abrían paso entre el fangoso terreno.

- Miren! – dijo Elecmon señalando a aquel humano y a su Tentomon. – El es uno de los elegidos. – Oye. Que ocurrió con los demás?

- No lo se…………- respondió Robert cabizbajo.

Elecmon pudo leer en Tentomon que esto no era del todo cierto. Se aproximo cojeando un poco por sus heridas y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Tentomon agito sus alas de insecto y se aproximo a Elecmon.

- Hubo una pelea entre ellos y se dividieron. Los demás deben estar cerca de la fortaleza central.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – interrumpió Wizardmon dirigiéndose a Robert.

Robert asintió con la cabeza pero quería mirar hacia el lado opuesto.

El Elecmon más viejo se aproximo a Robert. Parecía darse cuenta que el se sentía culpable.

- Muchacho….. – dijo este viejo Elecmon con la herida en el ojo. – Todavía podemos salvarlos….

En ese momento, Robert rompió a llorar y entre sollozos se empezó a lamentar.

- Es mi culpa! No podemos hacer nada……… - decía Robert entre sollozos y tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

- Escucha! – interrumpió Wizardmon. – Aquí todos pensamos que todavía hay esperanza. No vamos a dar la vuelta ahora. Pero tienes que llevarnos hacia ellos.

Robert asintió con la cabeza y se subió en el lomo de uno de los digitamamon. Con Tentomon flotando cerca de su hombro decidió regresar para rescatar a la persona por quien el debió luchar desde un principio: su hermana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La voz de Apokarimon resonó en el ambiente.

"Debes detener a la humana………………"

En la unidad de cuidado intensivo del Hospital de Tokio, el paciente de una de las camas se veía muy agitado. Había estado estuporoso un buen tiempo pero solo unas horas previamente empezó a moverse de un lado a otro.

La enfermera se aproximo para volver a tomar sus signos vitales y en ese momento el brazo de Shibumi la sujeto con fuerza y la lanzo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Como un zombie, Shibumi arrastró los pies hasta la salida del hospital todavía vistiendo la indumentaria de paciente. En el camino, golpeó un guardia de seguridad quitándole la pistola.

Con pistola en mano, Shibumi se encamino en la fría noche de Tokio con un rumbo fijo: La casa de Daisy Anderson.


	28. Ataque Frontal

Corrieron hacia el salón central y allí estaba Piedmon con Hawkmon colgado de las alas y de las patas. Piedmon noto la presencia de los humanos y en ese momento corto las ligaduras de Hawkmon y lo tomo por el lomo mostrándole la débil criatura a los humanos. Luego pusó su brazo alrededor del cuello como una llave.

- Suéltalo! – gritó Aurora muy enojada.

- No tan rápido niña tonta. – respondió Piedmon. – Dime que es esto y lo dejare ir. – gritó el sosteniendo en la otra mano el cilindro.

- Eso jamás! – gritó Hawkmon enterrando sus talones en el abdomen de Piedmon quien se estremeció de dolor. Apoyando sus patas en el abdomen de Piedmon tomó impulso y salto hacia delante dando una vuelta de 180 grados en el aire lanzando una patada hacia el rostro de Piedmon.

Piedmon soltó el cilindro de su mano y Hawkmon se apresuro a recuperarlo. Piedmon se enojó mucho y lanzo su ataque contra Hawkmon.

- Espada del triunfo! – gritó Piedmon lanzando una espada filosa que se enterró en el hombro derecho de Hawkmon.

En el último momento Hawkmon lanzó el cilindro hacia donde estaba Henry.

- Salven a Renamon. – gritó Hawkmon.

Piedmon enojado se acerco a Hawkmon para exterminarlo. Pero en ese momento múltiples ataques cayeron sobre el lanzándolo al suelo.

Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon y Gabumon habían lanzando sus ataques contra Piedmon.

Gatomon rompió camino entre digimon mas pequeños ayudantes de los Dark Masters apresurándose a llegar a una gigantesca puerta de hierro la cual ella suponía era donde encontrarían a Apokarimon. Carlos, Clara, Yuki y TJ corrieron hacia aquella puerta.

Pero en ese momento Machinedramon y Metalseadramon habían regresado. Piedmon se puso de pie y se unió a ellos. Los humanos y sus digimon estaban acorralados como ratas frente a la puerta.

En ese momento se escucharon múltiples graznidos en el cielo. En picada, una bandada de Biyomon ataco a los tres digimon malignos. Machinedramon disparó su cañon y dispersó a los Biyomon en diferentes direcciones.

Phantomon apareció para apoyar a los Dark Masters pero su avance se dificultaba por los Elecmon que lanzaban insistentemente descargas contra el sin ningún resultado.

La Biyomon de Leslie cayó en el suelo muy débil después de recibir un impacto de un rayo congelante de Metalseadramon. Leslie se separo de los demás para ayudar a su compañera.

Al agacharse para chequear a Biyomon, Leslie levanto la cabeza y vio con horror que Piedmon se aproximaba con una de sus espadas en la mano. No parecía muy contento.

Estaba ya a un metro de distancia dispuesto a atacar cuando un trueno lo estremeció por la espalda.

Piedmon se dio la vuelta y Leslie miro hacia arriba y reconoció al humano sobre el digitamamon.

- Hermano! – gritó Leslie.

Robert con una sonrisa en el rostro pensó: "No importa si a veces eres molesta o te pones pesada. Soy tu hermano y mi misión es protegerte.

Piedmon se reincorporo gruñendo muy enfadado.

- ¿Crees que con esa pequeña descarga me vas a detener?

El cuerpo de Tentomon cambió y se trasformó en un insecto gigantesco, diez veces mas grande con poderosas mandíbulas y un cuerno afilado que se proyectaba de la cabeza.

En el digivice de Robert se podía leer: "Megakabuterimon" El pendiente alrededor del cuello de Robert se ilumino. Claramente se trataba de la imagen de dos círculos entrelazados.

Del cuerno de Megakabuterimon broto un relámpago resplandeciente que impacto directamente a Piedmon antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas. Piedmon salio disparado por los aires en dirección a la puerta de hierro donde los demás estaban concentrados en ver como la podían abrían. Piedmon pasó ante los ojos de todos como un rayo abriendo la puerta con el impacto.

Temerosamente Carlos, Clara, TJ y Pablo pasaron el umbral junto con Gennai. Los demas se quedaron atrás luchando contra los dark masters. El interior era oscuro. Podia sentirse que era un salon muy amplio. En diferentes sitios columnas de luz que emitian pequenas descargas electricas iluminaban el lugar. En el centro estaba Renamon dentro de una columna luminosa amarillenta y detrás estaba el conteo regresivo.

Piedmon yacia a un lado totalmente inconsciente.


	29. Un giro inesperado

Daisy Anderson habia permanecido sentada frente a su computadora durante horas tratando rastrear a Henry y a los demas.

Se levantó y realizó unos ejercicios de estiramiento y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. De regreso fue al baño, y cuando iba a su habitación donde estaba su computadora escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de enfrente.

Con extrañeza se dirigio a la puerta preguntandose quien podia ser a esta hora de la noche.

Pero al aproximarse, hubo un estruendo. Con horror vio que la puerta estaba siendo desprendida de las bisagras por algo o alguien. La cadenita que tracaba la puerta de algún modo impedia el acceso completo a quien estaba tratando entrar.

Daisy corrió hacia su computadora y copio en un jumpdrive todos los archivos de seguimiento incluyendo el programa activador de la pared de fuego.

Entró a su habitación y cerró con seguro. En ese momento sintió que lo que hubiese roto la puerta del frente ya estaba dentro. Daisy con un espanto fuera de este mundo contenía la respiración mientras trataba de buscar a su alrededor como escapar.

La ventana de esa habitación afortunadamente tenía acceso al balcon que a su vez tenia acceso a la escalera de incendio del edificio. Daisy con el mayor cuidado abrio la puerta de acceso a la terraza. Pero con el clic del seguro de la puerta, la sombra que se alcanzaba a ver por debajo del borde de la puerta de la habitación se hizo más grande.

Daisy no miro atrás y se dirigio hacia la escalera de incendios. Al Bajar torpidamente hasta el primer nivel se dio cuenta que lo que la seguia no era humano.

Parecia un hombre gigantesco pero envuelto en llamas azules. La mandibula estaba hecha de hierro y alrededor de los brazos llevaba unas cadenas de acero.

Daisy quiso correr hacia el estacionamiento para tomar su auto y escapar pero esta criatura dio un enorme salto desde donde estaba hasta el primer nivel. Al caer estremecio el suelo.

Daisy cayo de para atrás y estaba llena de terror. Los ojos rojos de la criatura se fijaban en ella. Cuando la criatura hecho mano de ella un estruendo muy fuerte se escucho.

Daisy giro la cabeza hacia un lado y vio sorprendida que el estruendo venia de una pistola disparada por un hombre que ella conocia: Shibumi.

Daisy no podia musitar palabra. El miedo y la confusion era tanto que puso poca resistencia cuando Shibumi la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Corre! – gritaba Shibumi a la confundida Daisy. La criatura habia recibido un disparo en el rostro que hizo que mirara hacia otro lado por unos momentos.

Shibumi estaba al lado de la puerta del conductor (lado derecho en japon) de una camioneta. Daisy corrio y salto por instinto al sitio del pasajero y Shibumi inmediatamente entro por el otro lado dispuesto a conducir.

Shibumi acelero a fondo y la camioneta salió atropelladamente del estacionamiento frente al departamento de Daisy.

- Tenemos que buscar una computadora con acceso! – exclamo Shibumi a Daisy que aun estaba muda del susto. – Daisy! No me estas escuchando? – repitió Shibumi.

Daisy miraba con temor a Shibumi mientras conducia pero de pronto una sensación de curiosidad se apodero de ella.

- A Shibuya! Conozco un lugar. – dijo Daisy en voz baja pero después miro a Shibumi todavía en estado de confusion. – ¿Qué rayos esta pasando! – preguntó en voz alta finalmente.

- Hay que sellar el acceso definitivamente! – exclamo Shibumi sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

- Tu trataste de matarnos la vez que nos vimos en ese mundo………..- respondió Daisy intimidada por la situación.

Lo mas extraño es que Shibumi parecia confundido con estas palabras.

- No lo recuerdo………….Solo se que Alphamon es peligroso…………tiene la capacidad de manipular mentes humanas………………no se le puede permitir acceso a este mundo…………seria catastrofico.

- Ahora se llama Apokarimon…………….Henry fue con otras personas a tratar de detenerlo en aquel otro mundo.

- Henry! – dijo Shibumi soltando una carcajada. – maldición! Por que no pudo ser Dolphin o alguno de mis otros colegas.

- Oye. El esta haciendo lo que puede!

- Henry es muy miedoso. No creo que se arriesgue a instalar fisicamente el programa. O no es la pared de fuego la que llevas en ese jumpdrive.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Por que ese programa en ese mundo liberaria un campo de energia enorme que puede lastimar al quien este cerca de el.

- Como sabes de eso……………..?

- Mi mente estaba separada de mi cuerpo. Alphamon me controlaba como una marioneta. Pero en ese trance mi mente estaba flotando en la esencia de aquel mundo. En ese momento se me presentaron estas extrañas criaturas luminosas. Ellos me mostraron muchas cosas sobre ese mundo………….los digi-gnomes.

- Los digi que? – dijo Daisy cuando en ese momento el techo de la camioneta se hundio unos centímetros. La cosa que estaba persiguiendo a Daisy los habia alcanzado y estaba en el techo de la camioneta.

- Shibuya siguiente izquierda……….- señalo Daisy.

- Sujetate! – exclamó Shibumi tomando la via para llegar al distrito de Shibuya haciendo un giro brusco. El monstruo cayó del techo hacia la oscura calle.


	30. La Pared de Fuego

Los humanos caminaron a tientas por la gigantesca habitacion oscura. De repente, la gigantesca puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Solo las columnas de luz que iluminaban las piedras sagradas en los costados y a Renamon en el centro permitian que pudiera verse algo.

- Humanos entrometidos. Jamas debieron venir!!! – dijo una estruendosa voz.

Los humanos vieron en el fondo, tras el círculo donde estaba Renamon, una criatura de varios metros de alto. Parecia una persona entrerrada hasta la mitad del cuerpo en un cubo de metal gigantesco. De su cuerpo salian cables que se conectaban a dicha estructura. La persona era un hombre deforme con una mascara y tenia dos ojos flameantes como fuego a cada lado de la cara. De los costados del cubo gigantescos tentaculos de metal articulados por anillos se extendian varios metros.

De los tentaculos bandadas de murcielagos descendieron como rafagas sobre los humanos y sus digimon quienes usaron sus ataques para dispersarlos.

Yuki y Patamon junto con Clara y Gatomon se quedaron en la retaguardia mientras Carlos y Gennia avanzaban con Veemon por el medio. TJ, Agumon y Pablo con Gabumon estaban de cada lado usando sus llamas para dispersar los murcielagon mientras Carlos avanzaba con el señor Gennai.

Parecia facil hasta que Skullsatamon aparecio frente al grupo. Veemon cambio a Xveemon rapidamente e intento luchar contra el. Gennai tuvo que sacar a Carlos del camino para evitar ser dañado por algun ataque de los dos digimon.

Skullsatamon era muy fuerte. Utilizaba su baculo y propinaba fuertes golpes a Xveemon. Patamon ya se sentia recuperado y esto alegro mucho a Yuki. Pero Clara estaba muy confundida y no sabia que hacer. En ese momento sintio que Yuki le sostenia la mano.

- Ayudemoslos a pelear. – dijo Yuki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento skullsatamon seguia golpeando a Xveemon y este detenia los ataques con dificultad.

Gennai sintio que su telefono celular timbraba. Incredulo, contesto la llamada.

- Henry! Estoy en la Feria tecnologica de Shibuya. Ya voy a llegar a la terminal para instalar el programa. Estas listo?

Mientras tanto, Shibumi y Daisy habian descendido del vehiculo para internarse en el centro de convenciones que estaba cerrado en ese momento. El guardia se aproximo a la puerta de cristal.

- Señor. No puede entrar. Esta cerrado.

- Tengo que entrar. – dijo Shibumi agitado.

- Lo lamento señor pero temo que tendra que irse.

En ese momento, Shibumi saco la pistola y apunto al guardia.

- Abra la puerta ya!

El guardia lentamente se aproximo a la puerta para abrir pero se apresuro más cuando vio a un monstruoso hombre con quijada de laton aproximandose como una bestia hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Corra! – grito Shibumi a medida que corria hacia el interior del centro de convenciones.

El guardia corrió despavorido cuando la criatura se abalanzo sobre el cristal haciendolo pedazos.

- Henry esta en el lugar indicado. Solo necesitamos una computadora y tiempo.

- Dejamelo a mi! – respondio Shibumi separandose de Daisy empujandola en un ascensor. – Ve!!!

Daisy se preocupo por Shibumi mientras el ascensor descendia al subnivel. Daisy sabía lo que estaba buscando. Al abrir la puerta se le hizo agua la boca. El mainframe mas extraordinario que esta vida podia concebir. Era gigantesco. Un equipo de ultima generacion.

Daisy arranco el sistema e intento llamar a Henry. Al otro lado sonaba una batalla campal.

En ese momento, Xveemon habia caido al suelo y regresado a ser Veemon. Todo parecia perdido.

Clara y Yuki se tomaron de la mano. Los digivice brillaron y Gatomon cambio a Angewomon inmediatamente. Patamon por su parte cambio al angel que habia ayudado a TJ y a Patamon: Angemon. El pendiente en el cuello de clara brillo: el sol representando la luz. Yuki tambien vio que su pendiente brillo y Angemon cambió a una criatura mas grande, con un yelmo gigantesco. En el digivice de Yuki podia leerse Magna angemon. El brillo enseguecio a Skullsatamon y en ese momento Magna angemon y Angewomon parecian ser controlados por una fuerza extrerna.

Clara y Yuki con sorpresa vieron que los dos digimon estaban enfilando su ataque sobre Veemon que yacia en el suelo.

- Clara lo dudo un segundo pero Yuki parecia mas segura.

- Es la bondad……….- susurro Yuki.

Las dudas de la mente de Clara se despejaron. Los digivice brillaron con mas intensidas cuando Angewomon lanzo su flecha y Magna angemon habia formado un portal circular con bordes dorados tras de si. Al mismo tiempo vociferaron su ataque.

- La puerta…….del destino/ flecha celestial!!!!

Los dos ataques pasaron rozando a veemon por el hombro y a unos metros frente a el se materializo un extraño recipiente. Era de color dorado y sobre una de sus superficies un grabado de color rosa podia distinguirse. Era una flor.

- La bondad…… - murmuro Carlos al ver ese objeto.

Veemon corrio con decision a tocar ese objeto y al pasar atraves de el su cuerpo se cubrio con laminas de oro. Al despejarse la luz un guerrero con armadura de oro se encontraba alli.

Carlos vio su digivice:

----------------

Magnamon

Ultimate

---------------

Un resplandor y una terrible rafaga de viento hizo que Skullsatamon volara por los aires y se estellara contra la pared opuesta.

El monstruo tras Renamon no parecia muy complacido con esto.

- Humanos tontos. Voy a acabar con ustedes yo mismo. Soy Apokarimon. Su muerte!! – vocifero la criatura abriendo sus tentaculos de donde una terrible ventisca broto. El lugar se lleno de multiples columnas de electricidad que golpeaban el suelo con violencia.

- Separense!!!! – grito Henry avanzando lentamente. En ese momento recibio la llamada de Daisy. Se escuchaba mucha interferencia pero lograba oir a Daisy.

Daisy estaba sentada al frente de la pantalla tecleando comandos y sosteniendo su telefono movil. En ese momento sintio que algo habia aterrizado tras la puerta del ascensor en ese nivel. Luego estruendos provenian de la puerta del ascensor. El monstruo venia por Daisy.

- Que hago ahora!! – grito Henry por telefono.

- Ve hasta la columna central y haz que el cilindro entre en contacto.

- Que?!!!! Esto esta todo electrificado! – grito Henry al ver que de Magnamon tambien brotaba una rafaga de viento que chocaba con la de Apokarimon haciendo temblar todo el lugar. La atmosfera se enrarecio tanto que los digimon que estaban fuera notaron el cambio y miraron hacia el cielo anodadados deteniendo la pelea.

La puerta se desquebrajo y todos quedaron capturados bajo ese domo de viento y energia.

Carlos miro a su alrededor. Vio impresionado que la forma de su cuerpo cambiaba. Envejecia y rejuvenecia. Vio a su alrededor y vio lo mismo ocurriendole a TJ, Clara y Yuki. El tiempo y espacio parecian alterados por el choque de estos titanes.

Henry vio que con su cuerpo ocurria lo mismo. A veces se sentia tan joven como un niño o a veces tan viejo como un anciano. Igual, avanzo con dificultad hacia donde estaba encerrada Renamon. El conteo ya casi llegaba a Zero.

Cuando llego a zero, parecia que el tiempo se detenia. Daisy grito del otro lado mientras cargaba el programa.

Firewall active

- Ahora Henry!!!!!!

En camara lenta Henry sumergió su mano sosteniendo el cilindro dentro del círculo luminoso donde estaba Renamon y en ese momento un resplandor enceguecedor sucedió. Las columnas de luz se volvieron columnas de fuego que lentamente se desplazaron al centro y se cerraron como una gigantesca cortina. Renamon cayó sobre Henry quien había regresado a la normalidad.

Una gigantesca nube de vapor se habia levantado por el efecto del fuego. Los demas que habian regresado a la normalidad veian hacia la nube incredulos sin saber lo que habia pasado. En ese momento, todos se alegraron al ver que Renamon salia arrastrando al señor Gennai de ese lugar. Los dark masters se habian desintegrado y fieron chupados al interior de la pared de fuego. La criatura que habia perseguido a Daisy habia logrado romper las puertas del elevador pero cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella se desintegro de la misma forma. Todo habia terminado.

Carlos salio de la nube de vapor cargando entre sus brazos a un agotado demiveemon.


	31. Formateo de Bajo nivel

El digimon con forma de vampiro regreso caminando hacia la fortaleza de Apokarimon esperando que los humanos hubiesen sido derrotados.

Para su sorpresa, encontro que la fortaleza de su amo habia sido enterrada definitivamente y la puerta habia sido sellada. El acceso a montaña espiral era ahora historia.

- Amo, que vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Demidevimon.

- Ellos pagaran muy caro por esto……….- murmuro entre los dientes Myotismon mientras Demidevimon se aproximo a una colina poniendo atencion.

- Escuche mi señor. Algo se mueve del lado opuesto.

Ambos miraron cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto. A pesar de ser muy fuerte, Myotismon se sentia debil por la ultima batalla y no deseaba enfrentar a una turba de digimon enfadados.

Efectivamente, el ejército que intervino en el momento preciso para salvar a los humanos venia de regreso.

Los maleantes se ocultaron y decidieron seguirlos sin ser vistos.

Al llegar al concejo de los angeles Gennai recibio malas noticias de Wizardmon.

- Apenas puedo detectar su presencia. – se lamento Wizarmon tocando el sitio donde antes brillaban los miembros del consejo de los angeles en su prision.

- ¿Quieren decir que……………..- murmuro TJ.

- Si. – respondio Gennai cabizbajo. – Al utilizar ese ultimo poder, el consejo de los angeles entro en su totalidad en trance. Quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Al escuchar esto, todos se llenaron de melancolia y temor. "¿Quién velaria por la estabilidad del mundo en la ausencia del consejo?", era la pregunta que circulaba en la mente de todos.

En ese momento los digimon que acompañaban a los humanos se sintieron debiles y decaidos.

- Estas bien? – pregunto Carlos a Veemon que trato de reincorporarse.

Se veia palido, y los demas tambien parecian enfermos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Leslie horrrorizada.

Henry en ese momento trato de establecer un canal de comunicion.

- Daisy! Me escuchas.

Los minutos parecian siglos. No habia respuesta. No habria ayuda de parte del mundo real. Sin embargo, cuando el panorama era deseperanzador, se escucho una voz.

- Henry? Te escucho.

- Daisy. Algo le pasa a los compañeros digimon de los humanos.

- Espera. Analizare sus bases de datos desde aquí………..

Hubo un largo silencio. Todos esperaban una respuesta esperanzadora.

- Estoy detectando corrupcion en los datos de esos digimon. El codigo fuente se esta degradando y si no hacemos algo desaparecera.

Aurora se agarro de la camisa de Hector. "Hawkmon? Desaparecer?" la sola idea la postraba en la melancolia absoluta.

- ¿Que sugieres que hagamos? - pregunto Gennai.

- La unica forma de corregir un error de esa magnitud sin perder los datos esenciales es un formateo de bajo nivel.

- Rayos! – exclamo Gennai. – ¿Estas segura que no hay otro metodo?

- Intentar otra cosa puede tener consecuencias muy graves.

Clara se aproximo a Gennai y lo tomo de la manga de la camisa.

- Un formateo de bajo nivel? –pregunto ella inquisistivamente. - ¿Eso que significa?

Gennai bajo la cabeza. Trato de mantener el contacto con Clara pero era dificil; la respuesta seria descorazonadora.

- Se los dire. – dijo Gennai alzando la cabeza. – la solucion que Daisy propone es borrar los datos no esenciales manteniendo la estructura de los digimon.

- Eso significa que se perderan las evoluciones……….- concluyó Robert.

- No. Las evoluciones se volvieron parte de la estructura de ellos. Me refiero a su memoria.

Carlos se acerco y pregunto como si no hubiese escuchado.

- ¿Eso que quiere decir?

- Que podremos salvar sus vidas, pero ellos no los volveran a recordar a ustedes.

- Bueno, despues de terminar el proceso nos presentaremos de nuevo. – dijo Clara sonando optimista.

- No es tan simple. – explicó Gennai. – El proceso requiere que ellos regresen a su forma primitiva y permanezcan en animacion suspendida hasta que todo su codigo fuente se depure.

- Cuanto tiempo………..? – pregunto TJ.

- No lo se. Puede tardar meses a años……………si el proceso sucede rapidamente.


	32. El legado de Oikawa

Del otro lado de la colina Myotismon y Demidevimon escuchaban atentamente.

- Que bien amo. Esos molestos digimon que se juntaron con esos humanos volveran a ser digihuevos. Debemos aprovechar para atacar ya que estan debiles.

- No seas idiota! Hay demasiados digimon de las demas razas. Con mi energia no tendre oportunidad. Debemos idear un plan mejor.

- Que sugiere mi señor.

- Acompañame esclavo digimon. Tengo un plan que me sevira a mi y al amo apokarimon.

Caminaron de regreso al castillo de Myotismon. La luz empezaba a tocar todos los rincones haciendo que se degradara.

- Acompañame. –dijo Myotismon abriendo una puerta secreta en el suelo.

Los dos digimon bajaron varios metros bajo tierra por una escalera en forma de caracol que se extendia hasta las entrañas de la tierra.

Al llegar al fondo. Demidevimon pudo ver a que se referia su amo.

- No puedo creerlo. Una corriente de datos? Debajo del castillo.

En el medio de la habiatacion habia un circulo de color azul y alrededor paneles de luz revoloteaban como abejas. Los dos entraron al circulo y Demidevimon empezo a manipular los paneles como hojas de papel.

- Que hacemos aquí mi señor.

- No tendremos oportunidad si peleamos solos contra todos esos digimon, a menos que podamos ponerlos de nuesto lado.

- Que tiene en mente mi señor?

- Solo un humano es tan perverso que puede idear la manera de lograr algo asi. Esto fue algo que encontre casualmente rastreando esta corriente de datos.

En ese momento hizo un movimiento y uno de los paneles se ilumino. Centelleo por unos segundos y despues pudo escucharse una voz:

" Este es el diario personal de Yukkio Oikaga. He podido furtivamente entrar en el proyecto Algoritmo Biologicamente Mejorado, conocido en los archivos tambien como Monstruo digital, o Digimon. He descubierto que el grupo de investigacion ha avanzado bastante y que en este momento estan en el proceso de diseñar planes de contingencia. Esto consiste en la escritura de programas que limitan la replicacion de datos de un digimon de tal manera que impida su crecimiento desmedido mas alla de los recursos de cualquier sistema. El programa que se diseñó para este fin es conocido como el D-reaper. El D-reaper se comporta como un digimon pero básicamente es un organismo de control."

En ese momento aparecia una animacion grafica que consistia en un punto azul y un punto rojo. Las etiquetas señalaban al punto azul como "digimon" y al punto rojo como "D-reaper" Luego prosiguio el audio:

"Cuando un digimon absorbe del entorno una cantidad excesiva de datos, el D-reaper se aproxima y lo limita en su funcionalidad y si se resiste expandiéndose, lo borra"

La grafica demostraba como el punto azul al aumentar de tamaño hacia que punto rojo extendiera unos tentaculos que hacian que el punto azul permaneciera pequeño.

"El D-reaper sin embargo esta en periodo de prueba. Es un algoritmo muy peligroso y puede comprometer la estabilidad del cyberespacio si no se contiene en un espacio cerrado. Por eso el equipo esta considerando integrar el D-reaper de manera fragmentada en las paredes de fuego que protegerian al sistema de ataques externos."

- Que siginifica todo eso amo?

- Significa que esos humanos tontos instalaron el D-reaper sin darse cuenta en la pared fuego que atrapo a Apokarimon. Ahora, el plan es tratar de apoderarse de este humano para que el nos ayude a romper la pared para liberar a nuestro amo y usar al D-reaper como una ventaja en nuestro favor.

- Pero, El D-reaper no borrara a Apokarimon si el quisiese expanderse?

- No. Porque el D-reaper en este momento esta fragmentado. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacer que este humano trabaje para nosotros.

- Me gusta su plan. Pero aun asi, tendremos que enfrentarnos con todos esos digimon que estaban alli.

- No necesariamente………..- dijo Myotismon iluminando otro panel.

"Este es el diario personal de Yukio Oikaga. Hoy volvi a entrar en el sistema del grupo de investigacion para poder analizar las vulnerabilidades de las bases de datos. Según mis calculos, las bases de datos son facilmente corrompibles con un algoritmo muy sencillo. Este algoritmo una vez instalado en una base de datos cambia su comportamiento conservador a uno altamente destructivo. Incluso, es posible expandir este algoritmo de manera infecciosa dandole uan forma fisica que le permita encadenarlo con otros. Una forma propuesta es una rueda dentada."


	33. Amnesia

Gennai habia construido la maquina para realizar el formato de bajo nivel con la ayuda de otros digimon. Una capsula independiente para cada digimon habia sido dispuesta. Cada una estaba conectada a un tubo neumatico a un gigantesco recipiente lleno de solucion viscosa. 

Daisy habia podido evadir las autoridades con Shibumi y los dos se encontraban ahora en el departamento de Shibumi. Aun todo estaba lleno de polvo pero los equipos funcionaban.

Shibumi veia por television la noticia de un disturbio en el centro de convenciones. Las camaras de seguridad fallaron cuando sucedió el incidente reportaban las agencias noticiosas.

Daisy, por su parte, se encontraba charlando con Henry quien estaba en la fase final de ensamblar el equipo.

- Cuanto tiempo nos queda? – pregunto Henry.

- 6 horas………..- suspiró Daisy viendo los analisis en la pantalla.

En ese momento Henry se sintio enfermo y cayó sobre el piso adolorido. Por accidente corto su piel con el destornillador que estaba usando en ese momento pero para su sorpresa no sangró. Su piel parecia intacta.

- Daisy……….algo me pasa……….Temo que fui afectado por ese fenomeno…….El poder de las piedras me afecto y temo que ya no soy humano……….

- Henry………- dijo Daisy lastimeramente.

- No. Llamame Gennai.

En ese momento la pantalla donde Daisy estaba trabajando se lleno de datos. Daisy leyo la informacion. Efectivamente parecia un flujo de datos que ella jamas habia visto. Gennai tambien se estaba muriendo.

La noticia estremecio a todos. Gennai debia hacer los mismo que los otros si deseaba permancer con vida. Los recuerdos de su vida humana desaparecerian.

Mientras tanto, los demas trataban de lidiar con su despedida.

Pablo logro adaptar su reproductora de cintas a unos parlantes. Veemon le habia preguntado que musica era buena para bailar.

- Che. El tango es lo mejor. Aquí tengo una pequeña pieza.

Asi, Veemon invitó a Gatomon a bailar. Los dos danzaron al ritmo de la musica. Veemon sostenia una rosa roja en sus labios mientras sostenia a Gatomon quien sonreia placidamente.

- Ojala podamos vernos de nuevo. – dijo TJ a Agumon quien no podia evitar sentirse conmovido. Este se aproximo y estrecho la mano de su amigo. – Asi sera amigo.

Aurora no podia soltar a Hawkmon. Se abrazo a el con fuerza sin poder contener las lagrimas. Mientras tanto, Hector sumergio sus pies en el lago mientras Gomamon nadaba de aquí para alla. Incluso para Hector fue dificil decir adios. Abrazo a Gomamon estrujandolo con fuerza.

Lelie lloraba desconsoladamente. Su hermano esta vez entendia su dolor porque el le dolia separarse de tentomon tambien.

- Dejala ir hermana. Pronto la veras nuevamente. – dijo Robert despues de despedirse de Tentomon.

Iori abrazo a Armadillomon con dificultad. El era muy pesado. Pero la criatura era muy dulce con el.

- Sigue adelante. No mires atrás. – dijo Armadillomon alegremente y lleno de esperanzas.

- Gracias amigo. – respondio Iori.

Laika y Pablo se despidieron de Gabumon y Palmon. Se abrazaron estrechamente sabiendo que este seria un dia muy dificil.

Para Yuki fue doblemente dificil. Tuvo que despedirse de Renamon y Patamon tambien. Vieron todos en el cielo la esperanza de volverse a ver.

Para Daisy fue muy duro tambien despedirse de Henry. Habian sido amigos tanto tiempo. Ahora Henry no tendria memoria de ella. Permaneceria como Gennai durante mucho tiempo en animacion suspendida.

El lider Elecmon se acerco a Gennai para darle las gracias.

- Temo por nuestro futuro. Que sera de nosotros si el mal cae sobre nosotros nuevamente.

- No se preocupen. Cuando el mal venga nuevamente, clones de mis datos trabajaran aceleradamente para despertar a estos digimon. La ciudad del Inicio se regenerará pronto pero necesitará de un guardian.

- Puede contar con nuestro mejor elecmon. –dijo el lider señalando al Elecmon que habia sido herido en batalla.

Gatomon abrazo a Clara con fuerza. Ronrroneo placidamente frontando sus mejillas contra las de ella.

- Cuidate. – dijo Clara posando a Gatomon sobre el suelo. – Se fuerte. Siempre sigue con la misma determinacion. – dijo Clara agachandose mirando a Gatomon a los ojos.

- Asi lo hare. – respondio Gatomon. – Clara…………No tengas miedo de amar.

- Está bien. – dijo Clara poniendose de pie viendo que Carlos se despedia de Veemon.

- Bueno. Creo que hicimos el bien. Eso me complace mucho. – decia Carlos lastimeramente tratando de no mirar a Veemon a los ojos.

- Carlos. Gracias por todo. Eres un gran amigo. – dijo Veemon abrazando a Carlos.

- Está bien amigo. – dijo Carlos estrachando la mano de Veemon. – Con valor. Siempre.

- Siempre. – dijo Veemon caminando hacia la maquina que lo separaria de su mejor amigo.

Las compuertas se cerraron y en un destello los digimon se disiparon en moculas que fueron transportadas a un respectivo huevecillo. Gennai quedó en animacion suspendida.

Los humanos fueron llevados al límite del digimundo por wizardmon y por el jefe elecmon.

Al atravesar el límite los humanos se encontraron en el interior de una habitacion blanca gigantesca. Segundos despues unos hombres con capuchas blancas entraron y los sujetaron.

Se resistieron pero no pudieron escapar. Frente a sus rostros los encapuchados pusieron un aparato con una lampara en la punta. Lo último que pudieron todos ver fue a Yamaki cabizbajo tras la ventana que separaba aquella habitacion de la que estaba al lado.

Luego, tras un destello, cada quien se encontro en su casa sin ningun recuerdo de lo que habia sucedido.


	34. Este es solo el comienzo

Mucho tiempo habia pasado tras el incidente de Hikari Gaoka. Parecia todo un extraño sueño. Ahora Taichi Kamiya era mayor y como cualquier niño normal se disponia a ir a la escuela. Hoy era un dia especial. Todo el grupo de la escuela iba a ir de viaje a un sitio conocido como la colina de la luz. Un sitio popular en el verano.

Desafortunadamente para Tai, su hermana había caido enferma nuevamente. Una fiebre muy alta la noche anterior. Un evento desafortunado porque Taichi habia convencido a sus profesores de dejar asitir a Hikari al viaje.

Subio al transporte escolar y despues se cambiaron de bus en la escuela para poder ir al sitio designado. Las madres de los niños habian estado muy atareadas ya que en las últimas semanas el clima estaba impredescible. A veces estaba a 40 grados bajo la sombra y a veces repentinamente nevaba sin explicacion. Empacar la ropa adecuada para cualquier viaje era un problema mayor.

Los niños subieron al bus y el viaje comenzó. A su lado, un niño muy particular estaba trabajando en su computadora portatil.

- ¿Que es eso? – pregunto Taichi.

- Es una computadora portatil de última generacion. – respondio el niño al lado de Taichi que vestia una bermuda khaki y una camisa naranja. – Por cierto. Mi nombre es Izzy.

Taichi no parecia interesarle el juguete de este "niño" y decidio mirar por la ventana. El dia parecia estar aburrido. Atrás un niño rubio con camisa verde miraba tambien por la ventana y a su lado, reposando placidamente, un pequeño como bermuda verde y saco verde. Taichi se dio cuenta que el no era el unico que habia pedido permiso para ir con su hermano menor. Sonrio brevemente y miro hacia delante.

En el primer puesto, estaba un chico más alto, vestido de marron. Usaba lentes. Parecia un chico listo, igual que el que usaba la computadora. Pero parecia que el viaje lo estaba mareando. Taichi, voltio la mirada cruzando el estrecho pasillo del bus. Dos chicas estaban sentadas alli. Una vestia una camisa amarilla, jeans y un sombrero azul gracioso. A su lado, una chica alta, y rubia, con un vestido largo de color rojo, muy bonito.

- Mira. – dijo Izzy. – Aquí puedo guardar la lista y los datos de todos los alumnos desde tercer a septimo grado.

- Eso parece interesante. – dijo Tai no poniendo mucha atención. Sacó del bolsillo de su bermuda un catalejo plástico y miró atraves de el. Fué un regalo de cumpleaños de su hermana. Muy ingenioso. Ella le decia que lo llevara siempre porque algun dia seria muy util.

En casa de Taichi, su hermana ardia en fiebre y otra vez mamá tuvo que quedarse cuidandola. El aire acondicionado estaba al maximo. Estaba a 40 grados afuera.

Mientras tanto en una instalacion militar en japón, todo era un caos.

- ¿Que ocurre ahora? – Preguntó un general entrando a una habitacion llena de monitores bajo tierra.

- Señor. Hace unos minutos perdimos contacto con uno de nuestros satelites.

- ¿Cual de todos?

- El táctico señor. Puede extraer informacion de equipos informaticos. Es muy potente.

- ¿Estamos buscando bien?

- Si señor. Hace unos minutos el satelite dejo de reportar su orbita.

Tai Kamiya miraba por la ventana del autobus cuando noto que el niño a su lado estaba un poco agitado.

Izzy miraba la pantalla de su equipo y no podia creer lo que veia. Parecia que su computador estaba cobrando vida. Algo o alguien estaba extrayendo los datos de su equipo. El switch de apagado no funcionaba. Unos minutos pasaron y el equipo se apago.

- Sucede algo? – preguntó Taichi al niño que estaba a su lado.

- Nada…… nada en verdad. – respondio Izzy con una sonrisa en el rostro guardando el equipo.

Mas tarde revisaria nuevamente el equipo para saber que estaba pasando.

Taichi miraba por la ventana. Alli estaba, la colina de la luz. Parecia que iba a ser un dia muy monotono y caluroso.


End file.
